From Here to Texas
by Bananjo
Summary: When Logan leaves the boys for a 2 week trip to Texas, Kendall goes out of his way to send his best friend constant texts to keep him updated and entertained- but as Logan's boredom increases, so does Kendall's desire to keep the conversation interesting
1. From Here to Texas

**A/N: Hey guys!  
>This is sort of just a way to clear my writer's block<strong>

**I'm currently working on "Maturity", but I started to confuse my self...**  
><strong>So I wrote this;<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully it's not too terrible.<strong>

**Anyway,**  
><strong>the rest of the story's going to be MOSTLY a back and fourth text conversation between the two boys; there won't be too many other chapter's like this one.<strong>  
><strong>So yeah<strong>  
><strong>Read &amp; Review<strong>  
><strong>and if you'd like me to keep going, let me know, cause it would make me glad<strong>  
><strong>thanks guys!<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

Logan gave Mrs. Knight an uncomfortable, one armed hug, overwhelmed by the heavy suit case that occupied his other hand.

"We'll miss you, Sweetie! Have a great time!" She cupped his face with a creased white palm, and kissed Logan firmly on the forehead. He blushed, as he turned to say goodbye to the rest of his friends. Carlos and James went in for a group hug, nearly toppling the small boy,

"What are we going to do without you; I'm going to be so lonely!" Moaned the Latino, sadly, his biceps crossed behind the brunette's neck. He obviously had forgotten that James and Kendall and Katie and Mama Knight would still be within spitting distance, along with the rest of their friends and aquantinces, and not to mention Kelly and Gustavo. It was actually pretty tricky to be lonely at the Palm Woods.

Logan gagged, trying desperately to rip himself free from the strong boy's grip.

"Carlos, I won't be gone for more than 14 days!" He laughed, once his lungs began to re-inflate.

"That's like, forever, though!" Logan shoved Carlos off to the side, knocking him straight into James.

"Afh!" The two friends collided, nearly toppling to the floor. The pretty boy shook himself off, as would a wet dog, then smiled handsomeley.

"I got you something for your trip, Logan." He said. Logan felt his eyes widen, as James reached into his pants pocket, then carefully tugged a 3x6 black and white photograph of himself from an expensive, brown wallet.

"Put it somewhere safe." He advised, flashing a chemically whitened smile as he slipped the picture gently into his friend's only free hand.

"And now I can cross 'forgetting what James looks like' off the list of things I have to worry about," Logan said, incredulously. Kendall smirked, James shrugged modestly, and Carlos furrowed his eyebrows, caught off guard by the boy's display of true generosity.

"Well… I... I got you something too!" Carlos said, hurriedly. Logan watched the Latino dig through his pockets, desperately trying to find something that was border line regiftable.

"Carlos, you don't need—" Logan protested, lightly.

"Here!" Carlos ripped the stick of an old corndog from his pants pocket, then shoved it into the boy's chest with so much force, he almost fell back.

"Ooof!" Logan exclaimed, catching the stick before it plummeted for the ground.

"His name is Carlos Jr." The Latino stated, proudly. James snorted, obviously unimpressied.

"I… Ok." Said a befuddled Logan. "It's… Thanks." Carlos beamed, as the boy let out a tired sigh. The carryon bag was really beginning to weigh down on him. Kendall took note, then stealthily lifted the bag from his friend's grip, and threw it over his shoulder. It was finally his turn to say goodbye.

The blonde smirked for a moment, and stared intensely into his best friend's muddy brown eyes. He laughed, as he threw his arms to either side, dramatically letting the heavy bag fall to the ground,

"Come 'ere!" Kendall dared, through an open mouth grin. Logan chuckled, feeling his face flush with pink. His friend was so sentimental.

"Kendall," He scolded, playfully, making no effort to shield his embarrassment.

"Logan," The blonde mimicked, letting his arms open even wider. Logan rolled his eyes,

"Come on, Kendall," Logan admonished, through a tilted smile. The taller boy sighed, abandoning his attempt at a dramatic hug in genuine defeat. He looked up to see the small brunette smiling, then made a dash for his friend, and threw his arms around his waist, scooping him up and spinning him around. Logan laughed as Kendall dropped him, setting him back onto the ground. Logan was still holding his friend, lovingly by the neck, not ready to say goodbye. He knew he'd be fine away from the others for a week or so, but the simple thought of separating himself from Kendall for more than a few hours was torture.

They two had been best friends for as long as either could remember, and they'd never been a part for more than a week…

Two would be brutal.

James rolled his eyes, obviously disgusted by their bromance, though joined the Latino as he went in for a group hug. The four stood in the middle of the airport lobby, holding on to each other, letting their individual fair wells melt into one, heartfelt goodbye.

"Alright, boys, we're got to get home, and little Logie's got a plane to catch." Mama Knight announced. The boys tore apart, reluctantly. Kendall was the last to let go,

"I'm going to text you every minute of every day," He promised. Logan smirked,

"I'll count on it," Kendall ruffled the boy's hair before he turned to join Mama Knight and his two friends, who were already gravitating towards one of the airport's many fast food stands.

"Bye Kendall," Logan said awkwardly, after the blonde's back had turned.

"Bye, Logie," He grinned, turning just in time to watch his friend disappear into a crowd of tourists and luggage and businessmen. Kendall sighed, thoughtfully.

* * *

><p>When the four were back in their car, the blonde pulled his phone from his pants pocket and began to text furiously.<p>

"He can't use his cell on an airplane!' James explained pompously, assuming correctly that the messages were intended for Logan.

"And plus, it's like a 4 hour ride from here to Texas," Carlos added, importantly.

"Then he's got something to look forward to when he lands," Kendall said, folding his phone, and putting it back into his pocket with a satisfied smile.


	2. RIP Carlos Jr

**A/N: Hi guys! Yay, update! Thank you guys a ton for everything; I so very much apreciate it.  
><strong>

**There's no real schedule for this one, but I'll try to update as often as possible..  
>To everyone who reviewed:<br>THANK YOU THANK YOU GUYS! You're all so great and wonderful and I heart you all..  
>I'm gonna do that thing where I list everyone who commented, cause I really do apreciate it..<br>Karma's little helper, chocolateXcupcakeX, dee, 12345devianart (who has been an amazing friend and supporter in general), klolo8, MrsDorkPena**

* * *

><p>"...And we want to thank you for flying with us today. Flight attendants, prepare the cabin for arrival."<p>

Logan's plane arrived in the great state of Texas, at around 2:15 that afternoon. He stretched stiffly in his relatively comfortable seat, and wondered if anyone had tried to contact him while he was up in the air. He pulled his cellphone out of his shirt pocket, then pressed the "power" buttom and waited for the device to heat up, as the plane made a bumpy dive into the ground.

Upon getting to his home screen, Logan was overwhelmed by the consecutive "blings" that went off, immediately.

**(8 New Messages: Kendall Knight)**

Logan smiled, amused and relived to see that his friend had been keeping his promise. The small boy freed himself from the seat belt, pushed through the isles, and bounced down the steps, off the plane. The "blings" continued, and Logan's smile tilted.

**(4 Missed phone calls: Mom) **

Figuring his mother's car would already be patiently parked in the airport's parking lot, Logan sighed as he pressed "ignore", with every intention on calling the old woman later.

**Kendall Knight (11:25am): HI LOGIE! :^D**

Logan read, as he began to look through the texts from his friend.

**_Kendall Knight (11:28am): I'm in a car._**

**_Kendall Knigh (1128am): Something smells like eggs.:^|_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:29am): James just pooted. :^O_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:35am): WE JUST PASSED A FREAKIN ICE CREAM TRUCK. MOM WON'T STOP THE CAR THO. GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAD _**

**_Kendall Knight (12:00pm): Txt me bak as soon as u land._**

**_Kendall Knight (12:15pm): Carlos wants to make sure u're taking care of Carlos Jr. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:30pm): Come backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. _**

Logan snorted,

**_Logan Mitchell (2:19pm): Hey Kendall. I'll buy you an air freshener from the gift shop or something. Just landed, mild turbulence, small delay. Carlos Jr died. Gonna go meet Mom now. Miss you, too._**

Logan sent the message with a smirk, then grabbed his bag off the conveyer belt, and began to walk towards the airport lobby, where he expected his mother to be. Before he had gotten all the way up the escalator, Logan felt his phone vibrate, again and again.

Kendall sends his messages, one thought at a time, opposed to Logan, who types his entire texts in lengthy paragraphs.

**_Kendall Knight (2:25pm): I would rather u got me something more Texasy…. Like a cowboy hat... or socks_**

**_Kendall Knight (2:26pm): Glad ur ride went well. Let me know when anything cool happens. _**

**_Kendall Knight (2:26pm): Didn't say I missed u. _**

**_Kendall Knight (2:27pm): HI MRS. MITCHELL._**

Logan walked slowly towards the airport's lobby, as his small fingers scurried across the miniscule key board on his phone. His phone blinged again.

**(1 new message) **

**_Kendall Knight (2:28pm): Did u say Carlos Jr. died? :^O_**

Logan laughed out loud,

**_Logan Mitchell (2:34pm): If I hear that you're behaving, I might get you something even cooler than socks. Ride wasn't so bad. I'll be sending constant updates, of course, and I expect nothing less from you. I dropped Carlos Jr before I got on the plane. Funeral arrangements are being made. And oh, well I take it back then, I don't miss you. : (_**

"Mom!" He called, lifting his gaze after pressing send.

"Logie!" Mrs. Mitchell said as the boy stepped off the walkway, his phone in one hand, his heavy luggage in the other. She scooped her son into an affectionate hug, and guided him to the SUV parked in the fire lane outside the airport.

"Everyone'll be so happy to see you!" She gushed, as she drove away, then turned onto the highway.

"I can't wait!" Logan said genuinely, enjoying the view outside his window.

Three hours after the pair had arrived at Grandma and Grandpa Mitchells, Logan had finally been able to escape his family, and head up to the guest room, where he began to unload all his luggage. He picked up his cell, surprised to see that it had been entirley out of battery. He attached the phone and charger to an outlet near his bed, and wondered if Kendall had tried to text him during the three hours he had been with his family.

**_(11 News Messages: Kendall Knight) _**

Logan laughed as he began to read,

**_Kendall Knight (2:36pm): Wut is cooler than socks? _**

**_Kendall Knight (2:36pm): Right. Constant updates. K? _**

**_Kendall Knight (2:37pm): That's a shame about Carlos Jr… He was so young._**

**_Kendall Knight (2:38pm): Funeral arrangements? U should get a clown & a bounce house. :^D _**

**_Kendall Knight (2:38pm): And u don't miss me? Good, cause I don't miss you either. :^P_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:01pm): Logan?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:26pm): LOGAN_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:54pm): LOGGGGGGGGGGGGGGAHNNN!_**

**_Kendall Knight (4:14pm): Y YOU NO RESPOND :^O_**

**_Kendall Knight (5:31pm): Sad face. _**

Logan typed quickly,

**_Logan Mitchell (6:12pm): Sorry about that: My phone died, and my entire family's here. I haven't had a moment to my self. I'm also sore from all the hugging and hair pulling and being called old, but at least I'm free now. And as far as the socks go, Idk, I'm sure I can find something. I can get you a keychain with your name on it... Those are cool! Don't feel too sad about Carlos Jr: I think he wanted to die. I don't think it's a good idea to have a clown at a funeral, but thanks for your input. And pft, I don't miss you either, also._**

Logan was surprised, as his phone began to "bling" again, hardly a minute or so after he'd sent his text:

**_Kendall Knight: (6:14pm): Yay! U replied!_**

**_Kendall Knight: (6:15pm): That's cute. U're old. _**

**_Kendall Knight (6:17pm): But ur freedom prbly won't last long, so I'll type quickly._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:18pm): Logan, I want Texas socks. If u don't get me Texas socks, I will cry. :'^(_**

**_Kendall Knight (6:19pm): U will never find a keychain with my name on it, but u can try if you really want to._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:20pm): I feel better about Carlos Jr now, thnx, and I think clowns are a good addition to anything. _**

**_Kendall Knight (6:21pm): Cool, cause I don't miss u either alot more._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:21pm): Still want a bouncy house, though_**

Logan laughed,

**_Logan Mitchell: __ (6:30pm): It's not cute, it's annoying. And you're right about my freedom being limited: I'm actually being called down now. I'll get you Texas socks if they mean so much to you, and I'm confident I can find a "Kendall" key chain. It won't be too hard: I have a keychain that says "Hortense" on it, and that's way more uncommon. No clowns. I have to go, but I'll text you later on. And I don't miss you either even more. We'll talk more about the bouncy house when I get back. _**

Logan closed his phone and scurried down the stair case, eager for his friend's reply.


	3. Intelligent Conversations

**A/N: Hi guys!  
>I'm so sorry for the lack of updates...<br>So much stuff to do, and my internet connection is pretty pathetic.  
>Excuses, excuses, but<br>I promise this upcoming week I'll be more on top of things..  
>SO THIS UPCOMING WEEK.. expect another update on Monday, Wednesday, and Thursday.<br>AND I'M POSTING 2 CHAPTERS NOW. So yeah..**

Thank you so much for all the love and support; your reviews make me very happy and smiley and I love you all so much.

cheesexgenius, MarissaLeeC, IceRush, 12345Deviant, Jessayra, Tank602, MrsDorkPena

**I'm not really in love with this chapter. Let me know what you think. Thanks guys! **

* * *

><p>Kendall jumped to life at 6:30am, when his phone began to shake against the top of his night stand.<p>

"_Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd..." _

Kendall groaned, and pulled a pillow around his head as he flipped over onto his stomach.

_"And you look like a turd, and you smell like a tu-h-urdd..."_

"Shhh," Kendall whimpered, sinking deeper into his thick, white mattress.

"_Oh you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd..."_

_"_Shut upppp," He moaned, pushing either side of the pillow against the sides of his head

_"…And you look like a turd, and you smell like a tu-h-ur-ddddd..."_

"Fine!" The blonde burst, wholly defeated.

"Why did I make you my ring tone?" He shouted weakly at the crackly recording of the four boys singing the "Giant Turd Song" as it blared from his cell phone. As if in reply, the tune died down, only to start again from the beginning hardly a moment later.

Kendall forced himself up into a sitting position, then snatched the phone off the bedside table, letting it vibrate within his tight grip for a moment before daring to see who was trying to contact him so early in the morning.

**_(Incoming Call: Logan Mitchell) _**

The blonde smirked, forgetting his anger when he saw it to be his small friend waiting patiently on the other line. He flipped the phone backwards, and pressed it to his ear,

"Heyo," The word was lost in a yawn. Kendall dropped his back against the head board, letting his ear fall onto his shoulder.

"Hey!" Logan exclaimed, his voice broken against the bad reception. Nonetheless, the boy was glad to have gotten a hold of his friend.

"Hi," Said the blonde, with almost no enthusiasm.

"What's up?" Logan asked, comfortably.

"It's so early," He yawned, again, "Why are you calling me?"

"It's not that early," The brunette protested. Kendall glared into the alarm clock by his bed.

"It's… 6:34," He said, matter of factly. He heard his friend inhale

"Oh," Said Logan, blankly.

"What?"

"God, I'm so sorry! I completely forgot..."

"How to tell time?"

He imaged the scrawny boy rolling his eyes, dropping his gaze, sheepish to admit his wrong.

"No!" Logan blushed, absorbed in his error. "We're two hours ahead of you guys!"

"So it's..." Kendall stifled another yawn, "...What time is it there?" He swore he could hear Logan's eyes bulge.

"Kendall," He said, contemptuously, "It's 6 plus 2..."

"My brain hasn't turned on yet," The blonde defended, without a tinge of sarcasm.

"It's 8:35, here." Logan explained, through a sympathetic chuckle.

"…That's still too early," Kendall complained, letting his eye lids fall together. He was very tired.

"Sorry,"

Logan pushed every ounce of sincerity into his apology, though he wasn't sorry at all.

Sure, he felt a pang of guilt for waking the boy, but he missed the suave, confident blonde a lot more than he expected to, and he needed to call. He just needed to.

"Meh,"

"I'll call back later," Logan promised, sheepishly.

"No," Kendall whined, shrugging his shoulders, melting back into his mattress.

"Then you forgive me?"

"You know how much I love getting up this early to have... intelligent and meaningful conversations..." Kendall yawned derisively, turning over to lay on his side. He stabbed the "speaker" button, then placed the phone beside his pillow.

"I'm gonna hang up, now,"

"No," Kendall protested, weakly.

"How come?"

"Don't; I like the sound of your voice," Logan was grateful for the distance, as he was confident his friend would have laughed if he were to see his blush.

"It's only been a day," He said. "I'll see you in less than two weeks."

Silence.

"Kendall?"

Logan heard Kendall yawn once more, before his breathing became heavy and even, and Logan laughed as he realized his friend had fallen asleep.

"I'm hanging up now,"


	4. Kendall's so Popular

Kendall scrolled through his recent text messages as he sat at the kitchen table, occasionally reaching into his dry bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.

"_Oh, you're such a turd..."_

His phone began to shake within his grip.

**_(1 New Message: Logan Mitchell)_**

Kendall rolled his eyes lovingly as he pressed "select", silencing the device.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:45pm): Hey Kendall. Sorry again about this morning. How is everything over there?_**

Kendall glared at the simple sentence, suddenly realizing that his friend had broken his promise from the night before,

**_Kendall Knight (12:46pm): U said you'd txt me back last nighttttt _****_D^:_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:46pm): I did?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:46pm): Yes. And u didn't.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:46pm): U're a Poop-head._**

Before Kendall could smirk at his own wit, his phone began to sing, again.

"_Oh, you're such a turd…"_

**_Logan Mitchell (12:46pm): Oh! I completely forgot! Kendall, I'm sorry!_**

Kendall's smile shifted.

**_Kendall Knight (12:48pm): Bad Logan!  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:48pm): U're not my friend anymore._**

"_Oh, you're such a turd…"_

**_Logan Mitchell (12:49pm): I'm sorry, Kendall… is there anyway I can make it up to you?_**

While the pair generally loved being difficult with one another, the two individually used it as a secret way to confirm the other's concern, though it was fairly obvious that they both cared to the same extent.

**_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): Maybe...  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): I still want a bouncy house..._**

"_Oh, you're such a turd…"_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:51pm): No bouncy house.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:51pm): Why? :^(**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:51pm): No bouncy house.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:52pm): But…**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:52pm): No.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:54pm): Ur a mean friend  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (12:54pm): And I hate u**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:55pm): I'll survive.**_

**_Kendall Knight (12:56pm): Fine.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:56pm): I'm heading for the corner._**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:56pm): Why?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:58pm): I'm gonna go sit in it and cry._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:01pm): That's nice._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:01pm): U're mean._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:03pm): Fine. Would you mind telling me what you guys have been up to?_**

The blonde had to take a moment to laugh. His friend was much easier to guilt in person; He was a sucker for Kendall's puppy dog face…

**_Kendall Knight (1:04pm): Well…  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:05pm): We got up a few minutes ago  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:05pm): And now I'm eating cereal all alone._**

Kendall tried for a moment to remember whether or not he'd done anything interesting in the past 24 hours. He shrugged, giving up.

**_Kendall Knight (1:08pm): That's it  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:09pm): And u?_**

The blonde dumped a hand full of cinnamon toast crunch into his mouth before he went to open his friend's newest message.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:10pm): I'm at Grandma and Grandpas; I get my own room, which is great. The whole family's here, too. Everyone has so much energy, though. It's fairly overwhelming._**

Kendall had met Logan's Grandparents several times; They were a lovely couple, and while they werewell into their older age, they were still blissfully, hopelessly in love with the other.

Logan's Grandparents had invited the entirety of the people they knew to a massive bash to commemorate their 50th wedding anniversary.

Mr. And Mrs. Mitchell had thought it a cute idea to recruit the immediate family for a two week long reunion, as the Mitchells were so far spread out around the country, Logan was informed that there were still first cousins he'd never met. Kendall was confident that he and his friend could travel to any city in America, and have no trouble finding a human being who shared Logan's blood.

"I can't wait to meet your mother's brother's father's cousin's step-mom, Logie," The blonde had joked, after learning that each one of the Mitchell's was to be present at the party. Logan nodded, without a hint of humor,

"Really? I could of sworn you'd met her before."

Since the actual anniversary party was for every single person Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell had ever met in their 75 years in existence, the invitation was extended to the three other boys as well, along with Mrs. Knight, and Katie.

"How… lovely!" Kendall's mother had said, upon flipping over the lavish purple postcard that came in the mail about a month in advance.

"I'll be going down there for a few weeks," Logan explained, as he saw Mrs. Knight's face distort as she realized that she'd be purchasing 5 additional plane tickets. "So you won't need to worry about me."

Kendall was excited about visiting Texas, though he wished he could spend the entire two weeks with his best friend and his Grandparents. While his mother had agreed to arrive the day before the party and stay over night, Kendall was disappointed that he'd only be in the couple's company for the majority of a day or so.

The blonde adored Logan's Grandparents; even 50 years into their relationship, they looked to one another with a love he'd believed to exist only in fairy tales and story books. He'd hold her waist and kiss her hair while her head was turned; she'd call him "Sweetie, lightly touch her hands to his, and smile as if her good fortune was overwhelming.

**_Kendall Knight (1:15pm): Ur family is really great_**

Kendall laughed out of pleasure and envy whenever he thought about the older pair. His mother often insisted that finding a love that strong and genuine was as likely as winning the lottery. Kendall felt a glimmer of confidence every time he heard Mama Knight say that though, as the blonde truly believed that the stars had always aligned in his favor.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:16pm): Everyone keeps asking about you…_**

Kendall blushed. Logan was the closest thing he'd ever had to a brother, and the same went for the reverse. The two spent every birthday, holiday, day off and weekend in each other's company, and on the rare occasions that they weren't together, they would talk about the other until their tongues turned numb.

**_Kendall Knight (1:16pm): Really?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:23pm): Yes; after all the adults finished hugging me and pinching the excess skin on my face, each one of them went on to say something similar to, "how's Kendall doing?" and "When are we gonna see Kendall again?"_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:23pm): I'm so popular :^)_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:24pm): Right now, they're outside playing capture the flag. Do you remembe my nefew?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:25pm): Don't u have like, 9…?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:26pm): I have 3. He's the ginger._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:26pm): I knew it was a number divisible by 2...  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:27pm): Wait, ginger...  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:27pm): Is that Scotty?_**

Kendall remembered the boy, who's stunning red hair lay like a sheet over his beautiful dark brown eyes, that all the Mitchell's seemed to share. The boy barley came up to his chest, and each time they'd met, the blonde would lay his arm against his head, and insist that he stay that height, so he could pursue a career as a professional arm rest.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:27pm): Yes,_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:28pm): How's he doing?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:33pm): When they were picking teams, he went, "When Kendall gets here for Grandma's party, he's going to be on my side." And everyone else pouted._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:34pm): I feel so popular!_**

Logan scrolled back to a text he had previously ignored, and addressed it with a tremendous amount of force.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:38pm): ...Wait... Did you just say 9 was divisible by 2?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:38pm): What?_**

Kendall stared at the text, and blinked a few times, realizing he shouldn't have said anything about numbers, as Logan was about to attack him.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:40pm): Just now; Did you say 9 was divisible by 2? And 3?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:41pm): Oh. Yeah, I did._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:42pm): Do you know what divisible means?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:43pm): I don't, but didn't it make me sound smart?_**

Logan rolled his eyes.

**_Logan Mitchell (1:43pm): Divisible means you're able to divide by that number, Kendall._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:44pm): You can't divide 9 by 2?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:45pm): Not really_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:45pm): …  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:45pm): I told u my brain still hasn't turned on…_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:47pm): You have, but I've known you long enough to know that you're just lazy…_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:50pm): ...  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:50pm): U're a butt._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:50pm): I'm blushing, Ken_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:51pm): Shoot.. I have to run—  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:51pm): I'll text u later._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:51pm): I thought you hated me, and I was a mean friend._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:52pm): Yeah, but u've got ur moments_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:53pm): I'll take that as a compliment._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:53pm): Nice. Later, bud._**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:54pm): Bye_**

Logan was surprised when his phone rang again hardly a minute after,

**_K_****_endall Knight (1:55pm): And Logie?_**

Logan bit into his lip,

**_Logan Mitchell (1:55pm): Yes, Kendallah?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:56pm): Do u miss me yet?_**

**_**_Logan Mitchell (1:56pm): nope_**_**

Logan laughed out loud, as he folded the phone, and slipped it into his pocket, shaking his head as he crossed the bedroom and went to join his family on the game field.


	5. Mother May I

_**A/N: UPDATE, YAY! Thank you guys for ur comments and love: **_  
><em><strong>Tank602, Cheesexgenius, 12345deviant.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please keep updating, because that's what keeps this story going. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Expect a new update tmrow, as I sorta said there would be one yesterday, but there was not. <strong>_  
><em><strong>ANYWHO<strong>_  
><em><strong>really, please review, it means so much to me when you do<strong>_  
><em><strong>ALSO, check out "Maturity", which is the other story I'm working on.<strong>_  
><em><strong>THANKS! <strong>_

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan didn't talk again until the following afternoon.<p>

"Is this a habit of yours?" Kendall purred, as he rubbed his eyes with a free hand. "Calling people before they're conscious? If so, I must suggest you seek help, because it's unhealthy and rude." Logan scoffed, as he stared down at his wrist watch,

"Kendall, it's noon over here. You should be up by now." The blonde tried to suppress a yawn,

"Thanks, _Mom_."

"Anytime," Logan said through a smile, "So what are you up to?"

"I'm sleepy." Kendall announced, throwing the blanket off of his body, onto the floor. "Can I text you after breakfast?"

"Fine,"

"Later, Logie."

Logan had been gone for about 3 days, and the boys were having a terrible time without their friend. James and Carlos were at each other's throats without their mediator, and Kendall had nothing to do without his second in command.

**_Kendall Knight (12:10pm): Wahts up?  
><em>**He inquired, upon retrieving his waffles from the toaster.

"Gustavo emailed," James announced, holding his blackberry high above his head as he walked in on the blonde and Latino sitting quietly at the kitchen table. "He wants everyone down to the studio by 2:15." Carlos made a face,

"But Logan's in Texas!"

"Everyone as in us three," James replied, rolling his eyes. Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket, stared at the email, and saw that James was only partially correct,

"Oh my god," He breathed, nearly choking on his cereal. Carlos did the same, wanting desperately to be in the loop. "James, he said _12:15_." James pulled up a chair, hardly seeing the problem.

"So?"

"We have to be there in 5 minutes!"

"Oops."

The boys jumped to their feet, and began to peel off their pajamas as they sped to their separate bedrooms.

"Move!" James ordered, knocking over Carlos, who had his pants around his ankles.

"Hurry!"

As Kendall tugged his favorite grey beanie over his head, he heard his cell phone ring from the other room.

_"Oh, you're such a turd, oh yeah, a giant turd…" _

He stepped into his shoes, and opened the door, reclaiming his phone off the kitchen table.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:13pm): Hey Kendall. Everyone's outside playing "Mother May I". In my opinion, the game is ridiculously unrealistic, as I don't ever remember having to ask my mom before I took a step backwards. I'm really tired of all this family bonding, to be honest. It's a bit overwhelming, and not as exciting as I had anticipated. _**

Kendall smiled as he unfolded his phone and began to type out his reply.

"Two minutes!" Carlos shouted as he smashed his head and helmet against his bedroom door. James pelted after his friend, and the two ran from the apartment suite, holding the elevator door open for Kendall, who was busy with his phone.

"Come on, blondie!" James demanded, tapping his foot as the boy walked into the elevator. "He's gonna kill us if we're late again!"

**_Kendall Knight (12:13pm): Aw :^(  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:13pm): But don't forget-  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:13pm): We'll be down there in less than 2 weeks  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:13pm): And we'll show u how much fun "Mother May I" can be  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:13pm): That is my game, after all_**

"Go, go, go!" James ordered, as he grabbed onto his friends and flew out of the small confinement, out onto the first floor. The three ran into the lobby, knocking over various Palm Wood's tenants and luggage racks.

"Watch it!" Bitters called after the boys, as they slid out onto the pool deck.

_"Oh, you're such a turd, or yeah, a giant turd—"_

_"_Quiet, us!" Carlos hissed at the crackling recording, as he turned to grab the cell phone out of Kendall's grip.

"Watch it—hey! Stop it, Carlos!"

"It's annoying!"

"You're annoying!"

"Whoa, guys!" James clutched his friend's shoulders as he slid into a gigantic puddle, falling face first onto the pavement, bringing the boys with him. _Splash._

"Ah!" They moaned, rolling on top of each other, their faces on each other's stomachs, their legs in the air.

"Ugh…" Carlos said, rubbing his side, as he pushed himself up onto his knees, "What time is it?"

"12:17." Kendall announced, as if reading a death sentence. The three boys groaned, as they let their bodies fall to the ground in obvious defeat.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:17pm): I think you're over stating your Mother May I abilities. I remember a little 10 year old boy who would run every time someone would call Red, in Red Light/ Green Light. But that's in the past; I'm sure you've developed some game playing skill since then. I am glad that you're coming down, though. Everyone keeps asking when they get to see you again. They seem to think that you're a good influence._**

The majority of Big Time Rush arrived at Roque Records studio at 12:34, limping and groaning the entire way down.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:33pm): Are you there? _**

"DOGS." Gustavo barked, turning in his black, swirly chair when the boys entered his office. He scanned the three, dramatically dropping a fat finger.

"Wait.." He said, slowly. Kendall could hear the gears in the man's head grnid.

"_Oh, you're such a turd…" _The blonde quickly pressed "mute," then looked up with a look of mock intensity.

"There's…" Gustavo said, "...Who's missing?"

"Logan." Kelly answered, stepping into the office, a clip board in hand, a pen in her hair.

"Well, where is he?"

"Texas." She continued, "He's reminded you every day for the past month and a half…"

"What!" Gustavo cried, throwing his hands against the desk as he sprung from his chair. The boys jumped back, relived that the man was angrier about their friends absence, rather than their tardiness.

"You knew about this!" Kelly defended.

"And what do we tell Goom?"

"Who?" James asked.

"Goom Radio," Kelly elaborated, turning to face the pretty boy.

"What about it?"

"Tomorrow Big Time Rush has an interview with Goom Radio,"

"Awesome!" James exclaimed through a smile.

"Oh, they're my favorite!" Carlos continued, perking up immediately. While he had never heard of Goom before, he wanted desperately to be in the loop.

"Wait, tomorrow?" Kendall said, more surprised than excited. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"Beucase no matter what time I told you," Gustavo explained loudly, "I knew you'd all forget."

"That's not true!"

"Not at all!"

"Ah, well yeah, sorta…" Kendall replied, remembering when he and the other boys forgot that they had a morning show to appear on a few weeks ago.

The four woke up early that day to stand in line at Game Stop for the newest edition of "Kirby". Gustavo called each of them repeatedly, and after the 15th time, Logan was the only one brave enough to pick it up.

"That was… today? Oh… um… Yes… I'll tell them… Alright."

When the call had finished, the small brunette was shaking.

"What happened, Logie?" Kendall consoled, putting a strong arm around his friend's neck.

"Remember that interview Gustavo's been reminding us about for the past three weeks?" They all nodded.

"That was this morning…"

"Oh…" They all said in sync. After a terrified silence, Carlos was the first one to speak.

"I say we move to Canada. Gustavo will never find us there."

"So you're all to report here in the morning, and you'll drive over with Kelly." Gustavo said, drumming his fingers impatiently against his desk. "Does anyone know when Logan's coming back?"

"He'll be gone for the rest of the week," Kelly explained, "And most of next."

"And then the rest of us'll be gone next weekend." Carlos chimed in.

"Right," Kelly confirmed. Gustavo breathed soothingly.

"Fine." He said, "Tomorrow, if anyone asks, just say he's sick."

"Why?" Kendall asked.

"It's quick, simple, and sympathy provoking."

"Ah… ok…" Shrugged the blonde. A serious silence flooded the room.

"And if you mess this one up," Gustavo said, finally, "Consider your selves dead." The boys nodded solemnly before excusing themselves.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:45pm): Are you dead or something…? _**

Kendall laughed, as he typed his response,

**_Kendall Knight (12:46pm): Not yet  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:46pm): Ask me again when I miss our radio interview tmrow_**

Logan sat alone on the front step of his Grandparent's house, watching his cousins toss a Frisbee across the grass with sleepy eyes.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:47pm): Darn, I miss all the fun stuff. What station, and when can I listen to it?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:47pm): Uhhh…  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:47pm): GOOM Radio I think?  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:48pm): I honestly have no idea.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:48pm): He literally just told us.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:49pm): But I'll txt you before we go on._**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:50pm): You're a gentleman; Thank you_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): Make ur family listen to it, also  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): Since they think I'm such a good influence and what not …  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:52pm): Did they actlly say that, or are u being a liar?  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:52pm): Btw, I put the BAMF in Mother May I…_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:53pm): I will make them, and they do. More a saint than a good influence, actually, but you get the point. And there is no B or F in "Mother May I," Kendall…_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): And there is no SWAG in Logan.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): But do they really?  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): Stroke my eggo, why don't u?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:55pm): *sigh*… You know this, Kendall. Everyone thought I was a lost cause before you, and you were my first real friend… They think it's your fault that I'm not an anti-social misfit anymore. You've really made a difference in my life, and they realize that…_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:55pm): BTW, it's ego, not Eggo. Eggo's a waffle._**

Kendall laughed, holding back a blush as he closed the door behind him as he walked back into his and Logan's bedroom, plopping down onto his bed.

**_Kendall Knight (12:56pm): I want an eggo.  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:57pm): Thanks. I totally just poured out my heart to you..._**

**_Kendall Knight (12:57pm): U were never anti social  
>Kendall Knight (12:57pm): Just quiet, and focused, which is cool.<br>_****_Kendall Knight (12:57pm): I seriously do want an eggo, though  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:57pm): But thanks Logie,  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:58pm): I love u, too._**

Logan felt his face drown in a tint of pink.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:58pm): I'm confident that I didn't say I loved you.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (12:58pm): I know.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:59pm): Wanna know a secret?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:00pm): Yes.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (1:00pm): I actually miss u a lot.  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:01pm): I had a feeling; You're a terrible liar.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (1:02pm): Darn,  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:03pm): Now I feel like a weenie…  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:03pm): But I have to go.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:04pm): Do u swear to text me later?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:05pm): Nooooo, please don't go; I'm so boredddddddd  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (1:05pm): Go play "Mother May I"  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:06pm): I hate you.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): LIES.  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:06pm): I know. But I will text you later, bye Ken.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): Bye Logie  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): xox_**


	6. Popcorn Wreath

A/N: YES, I KNOW. I'm the worst at updating- IM SORRY.  
>I was supposed to update like three times last week... but I never got around to it because I'm a lazy butt.<br>Actually, I had no idea how to continue it.. BUT NOW I DO, SO YAAAAAAAAHNG.  
>And this chapter is super short (it was originally fairly long) but i broke this up, and the NEXT chapter will be up later today.<br>So check back, and keep reviewing! THANKS GUYS!

OH AND ALSO  
>I'm excited for the next chapter, because that's where it starts to get flirty.. so look out for an update, cause it will deff be up tonight. THANKS AGAIN!<p>

* * *

><p><em>(Later that day.. )<em>

_**Logan Mitchell (5:39pm): Hey Ken.**  
><em>_**Logan Mitchell (5:45pm): Hello?  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (5:52pm): You there?  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (5:55pm): Kendall?  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (6:09pm): Kendall...?  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (6:09pm): KENDALL.  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (6:10pm): KENDALL! :^(  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (6:12pm): ...WHAT IF I WAS DROWNING?  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (6:12pm): KENDALL, ANSWER.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:13pm): HOLY JESUS,  
>Kendall Knight (6:13pm): WHAT!<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:13pm): Hi.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:14pm): ...Hey...?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:14pm): I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:14pm): ?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:14pm): MY FAMILY'S MAKING POPCORN WREATHS.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:14pm): Ok?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:15pm): SAVE ME.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:15pm): Popcorn is delicious.  
>Kendall Knight (6:15pm): Y r u spazzing..? <strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:15pm): Did you know my Grandparents don't get Wifi? **_

_**Kendall Knight (6:16pm): They're like 900 years old.**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:16pm): Why would they need Wifi?<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:17pm): For when their Grandkids come over, maybe?**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:17pm): U haven't visited ur grandparents in like... 4 years**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:18pm): OH MY GOD THATS NOT THE POINT, KENDALL. I AM LOOSING MY MIND, I'M SO BORED.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:19pm): Go make a popcorn wreath.**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:19pm): So what if it's May...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:20pm): Save it until Christmas!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:21pm): Or send it to me in a box and let me eat it<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:22pm): I love popcorn...<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:23pm): This is miserable. I did all my homework during the plane ride, I've finished all the books I brought, the television doesn't show anything that isn't The Brady Bunch or the home cooking channel, and all anyone wants to do is look at old photo albums, along with origami and flag football and other obscure activities... Seriously, my family would make the Cleaver's look like trash. I'm so bored. **_  
><em><strong>Logan Mitchell (6:24pm): I'm calling you now, pick up. <strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (6:26pm): Logan, breath.  
><strong>**Kendall Knight (6:26pm): Secondly, I don't get the Cleaver reference, and I've told u this before. **_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:26pm): Leave it to Beaver? **_

_**Kendall Knight (6:26pm): Dosen't ring a bell.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:27pm): I'm sure you're lying. Why aren't you picking up your cellphone?**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:28pm): I can't talk now.  
><strong>**Kendall Knight (6:28pm): We're in the studio.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:29pm): I wish I were with you guys...**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:29pm): I'm sure u don't  
>Kendall Knight (6:30pm): We're meeting with Griffin<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:31pm): Why?**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:32pm): Long story  
>Kendall Knight (6:33pm): Tell u later <strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:32pm): You aren't getting my popcorn wreath unless you tell me this instant.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:33pm): I'll get my own popcorn.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:34pm): Wait, why are you meeting with Griffin? Is everything ok? **_

_**Kendall Knight (6:34pm): Meh. Yeah, he's just a meat head.  
>Kendall Knight (6:34pm): Lecturing us on the interview tmrow<br>****Kendall Knight (6:35pm): Apparently it's a big deal.  
><strong>**Kendall Knight (6:35pm): So if we sound stupid  
><strong>**Kendall Knight (6:35pm): He'll eat us  
>Kendall Knight (6:35pm): Or something scary like that<br>Kendall Knight (6:35pm): Idk...  
>Kendall Knight (6:35pm): and Carlos says "HAYYYYYYYYYYYY". <strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:35pm): I find it difficult to believe Griffin's "Or else" means that he's going to eat you... but feel free to vent; I'm hiding in the bathroom now, so you've really got my full attention.  
>Logan Mitchell (6:36pm): ...Hay Carlos <strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (6:36pm): Dude...**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:36pm): Just go make the wreath.<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:36pm): I would really rather not. Please entertain me.  
><strong><br>Kendall Knight (6:36pm): Go make a toilet paper fort or something. ****_

_**Logan Mitchell (6:36pm): The thought didn't even cross my mind. I'd much rather you just talk to me, please.**_

_**Kendall Knight (6:38pm): Fine.  
>Kendall Knight (6:38pm): Whatdya wanna talk about?<strong>_

**_Logan Mitchell (6:39pm): Anything. As long as it doesn't contain the words flag or football.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (6:39pm): I sorta wanna play it now, though.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (6:39pm): Do u think it's possible to play it over text?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:40pm): I'm sure it's difficult... certainly possible, but very, very difficult._**

_**Kendall Knight (6:41pm): Meh.**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (6:42pm): What about "Mother May I?"<strong>_

**_Logan Mitchell (6:42pm): I'm more of a "would you rather" type of guy, myself..._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:43pm): Oh..._**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (6:43pm): I feel like that's a lot more fun to play over text.<em>**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (6:43pm): You start<em>**


	7. Would You Rather

A/N: OK. this chapter came ALOT later than I said it would- SORRY. BUT.. IT'S FAIRLY LONG, SO YAY!  
>I think this is my favorite chapter.<br>Hopefully, there will be an update tmrow or Sunday,  
>YAHHHH. THANKS GUYS!<br>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
>IT WOULD MAKE ME VERY VERY HAPPY.<br>THANKS AGAIN!

* * *

><p><strong><em>(cont..)<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:51pm): Um… Give me a second._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:51pm): Meh._**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:52pm): Ok, I've got one. Ready?_**

**_Kendall Knight (6:53pm): Yes, Ma'am_**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:54pm): Would you rather be really hot, or really cold, all the time?_**

**_Kendall Knight (6L54pm): U're a super dork.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (6:54pm): But I'd rather be really hot,  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (6:54pm): Cause then I could walk around practically naked  
>Kendall Knight (6:55pm): And totally get away with it.<br>Kendall Knight (6:55pm): You?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:56pm): Wow. Um... I'd rather be chilly. I don't like the heat, and it's easier for your body to adjust to the cold... I could just layer a couple of jackets if _****_necessary._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:56pm): Would you wear a parka? U'd look so cute. _**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:56pm): No._**

**_Kendall Knight (6:56pm): I would... _**

**_Logan Mitchell (6:56pm): Too bad you chose hot. But it's your turn. _**

**_Kendall Knight (6:57pm): I know.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (6:57pm): Ready? _**

It amused Carlos to watch his friend's face as he'd text the brunette. Each time Kendall would reopen the phone, his thin lips would break into a toothy smile, and he'd laugh to himself. Soon, the Latino felt the familiar pang of boredom sinking in, his amusement turning into envy.

He suddenly wanted to be involved.

"Can you tell him I say hi?" Carlos asked loudly, as he threw himself over the side of Kendall's chair. The blonde's face drowned in a furious shade of red, as he heard Gustavo's neck crack.

"Tell_ wh_o you say_ what_?" Kendall tried, attempting to high-light the Latino's insanity as he quickly hid the phone in his dark flannel shirt.

_"Tell him I say hi!_" Carlos repeated, overriding the long, monotoned drawl that was coming from their employer.

"...And if anyone of your fans call in and ask you the underpants question, say purple, because purple is my favorite color..." Griffin continued, unfazed.  
>The boys often felt as if they were being held hostage by the wealthy wackadoo whenever he'd launch into a lecture, as the initial point of the dialogue was lost within the first few minutes.<p>

"Kendall," Gustavo hissed, jolting his head, staring down to the blonde. Kendall met his gaze, innocently.

"Yes?" He blinked, quietly. Gustavo growled under his breath.

"Phone._ Away._" Kendall threw his hands in exasperation,

"But... it's _Logan!_"

"And _that's_ Carlos." Gustavo barked, blatantly, "Phone... AWAY." Carlos perked up at the mention of his name, sinking into his chair when he realized he was only being used as an analogy.

"Right..." Kendall replied, slowly, "Yeah... sorry about that..." Griffin looked down to the pair, growing silent as he felt the tension between the student and mentor.

"Hm," He said, waving his hands for effect. "That reminds me. I've had my car running this entire time." Everyone blinked. Was that safe? "I think we've covered everything for tomorrow." Griffin stroked his invisible beard knowingly before standing to exit the studio. Carlos, James and Kendall watched him leave, breathing heavily once the man was gone. Gustavo held out his hand,

"Phone," He ordered. Kendall frowned.

"But he's gone!"

"You have to respect the man who signs your pay check, dog." Gustavo said, condescending, though losing interest once the words were spoken.

"I love you, Kelly!" Carlos exclaimed, jumping up, embracing the assistant within his tight grip.

"Oooph" She said, her hands reaching up to touch the boy's back. "Ah, thanks Carlos, but I just put them in your mailbox..."

"And Kelly's a she." James said, pompously.

The Latino dropped his grip, then quietly sunk back into his chair. James yawned, stretching his arms across his face as Kendall flipped his phone open. He had 3 new messages from his friend.

"Did you tell him I said 'hi?" Carlos asked, observantly.

"I will," Kendall replied, focusing as he typed out his reply with a secret smile.

"Tell him I say 'hi', too." James said, sleepily.

"Fine."

"Tell him I say 'hi', _three_." Carlos demanded, one-upping James.

"I say 'hi' five! Tell him I say 'hi' _five, _Kendall!"

Kendall brought his eyes up from the phone, and shared his infamous look of disbelief with two of his closest friends.

"You guys have officially lost your Logan privilege. I'm not passing _any_ of that along." The Latino pouted, before the pretty boy conjured the idea to text him on his own.

"I'm gonna tell him 'hi' first!" He announced, a surge of energy rushing through his body as he sped from the studio, his hands tight around his phone. Carlos chased after him, his cries a range of death threats and profanity.

Kendal rolled his eyes; the gap Logan had left in his heart was thumping. _Less than two weeks, _He though as he excused him self from the conference.

**_Kendall Knight (7:15pm): Meeting's over finally  
>Kendall Knight (7:16pm): Tmrow we're gonna be on 9am<br>Kendall Knight (7:17pm): GOOM Radio  
>Kendall Knight (7:17pm): Oh, and ur not in Texas<em>**

**Logan Mitchell (7:18pm): ...I'm not? I'm pretty sure I am, though... **

**_Kendall Knight (7:18pm): Nope  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:19pm): Gustavo says,  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:19pm): If anyone asks,  
>Kendall Knight (7:19pm): We have to say that ur sick<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:20pm): Why? I feel like that's bad karma... And what do you mean if anyone asks? Don't you think fans are going to notice if 1/4th of BTR is missing? _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:20pm): IDK. Gustavo's nuts.  
>Kendall Knight (7:21pm): He thinks ppl will be offended by that fact that ur on vacation or something.<br>Kendall Knight (7:21pm): I know I am. Please come back soon.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:22pm): But no. People won't ask  
>Kendall Knight (7:22pm): Our fans like u the least because ur a turd, so i really doubt anyone'll care that ur not there...<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:23pm): i see your point, I think. I'll put on my best fake cough as i listen tmrow morning. But I am no turd, you giant butthead! I think people like you the least. I mean, seriously... how could anyone love a boy with eyebrows so tall, they could play in NBA?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:23pm): I may be a butt head,  
>Kendall Knight (7:23pm): But u, Mr, Mitchell are no average turd... U are... a giant turd.<br>_****_Kendall Knight (7:23pm): And my eyebrows are very sensitive. Please be nice.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:24pm): Ur such a liar though... my Mom loves me :^(  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:24pm): And so do u  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:25pm): Don't deny it.  
>Kendall Knight (7:25pm): Untz, untz, untzz...<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:26pm): I seriously need new friends... _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:26pm): U'd miss me_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:26pm): I would. Are we still playing 'Would you rather?'  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (7:26pm): Yes.  
>Kendall Knight (7:26pm): Ok<br>Kendall Knight (7:26pm): ready?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:26pm): Yes_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:27pm): Would u rather go skinny dipping in the palm woods pool  
>Kendall Knight (7:27pm): or<br>Kendall Knight (7:28pm): Make out with a cow  
>Kendall Knight (7:28pm): in the lobby<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:28pm): I don't want to do either of those things..._**

**_Kendall Knight (7:28pm): I'd skinny dip. My butt is gorgeous. _**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:29pm): You're disgusting. Um... I think, if I really had to, I'd do the same. If I made out with a cow, I'd never be able to eat cheese again... not without feeling really guilty, at least... _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:30pm): Right?  
>Kendall Knight (7:31pm): Ur turn<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:32pm): Would you rather eat nothing but mac & cheese, or corndogs for the rest of your life. It would be.. for every meal and snack, by the way. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:33pm): Can it be like  
>Kendall Knight (7:33pm): Corndog cake, corndog pizza, stuff like that?<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:33pm): No, it has to be plain old corndogs, or plain old mac & cheese, with no variation, substitutes or execptions. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:34pm): Corndogs._**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:34pm): Yeah, me too. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:34pm): Would u rather...  
>Kendall Knight (7:34pm): OH!<br>Kendall Knight (7:35pm): Would u rather make out with all 3 Jennifers at once for a full hour...  
>Kendall Knight (7:35pm): Or kiss Gustavo on the MOUTH for no less than 20 seconds.<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:35pm): NO!  
>Logan Mitchell (7:35pm): THAT'S AWFUL!<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (7:35pm): YOU HAVE TO ANSWER, LOGIE! _**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:36pm): That's so bad! Neither! _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:36pm): Choose!_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:36pm): Ugh.. um, ok you can't repeat this to anyone, ever, but I'd kiss Gustavo for 20 seconds... I just.. ok. An hour with the Jennifers is a really long time... and... yeah... I can't believe I just typed that, though. I hope my parents aren't monitoring my text messages... But I'm getting you back for that one; that was terrible._**

**_Kendall Knight (7:37pm): BRING IT!_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:37pm): Would you rather... be naked on stage, or get a tattoo of a waffle on your lower back?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:38pm): Waffle tattoo. U?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:38pm): Naked on stage. As much as I want to be a doctor, I'm really squirmish. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:38pm): That one wasn't so bad.  
>Kendall Knight (7:38pm): Would u rather date Kelly,<br>Kendall Knight (7:38pm): or James's Mom?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:39pm): Oh my God, Kendall... first, ew. I have to choose Kelly, because I like living. Remember what happend to James's step dad? Kendall Knight, you are the biggest pervert. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:40pm): I'd pick Kelly, too.  
>Kendall Knight (7:40pm): Even though she's really old<br>Kendall Knight (7:40pm): Like, 30...  
>Kendall Knight (7:41pm): And WAIT. U said I was a butt head, though... <em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:41pm): You're both a butt head and a pervert. Would you rather be trapped in a closet with Griffin, or Gustavo for a week?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:42pm): GRIFFIN.  
>Kendall Knight (7:43pm): I'd worried that Gustavo might eat me after a few hours<br>_**

_**Logan Mitchell (7:44pm): I know, me too.**_

_**Kendall Knight (7:45pm): Would you rather...**_

**_Kendall Knight (7:45pm): Oh, ok  
>Kendall Knight (7:46pm): If you were gay...<br>Kendall Knight (7:46pm): Guitar dude, or Jett?  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:46pm): If I were gay? _**

Logan felt his heart skip a beat as he read the text.

**_Logan Mitchell (7:51pm): Jett. He's attractive... ish. _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:51pm): Why'd it take so long for u to reply?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:51pm): I had to weigh out the pros and cons before coming to my decision.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (7:52pm): I just rolled my eyes.  
>Kendall Knight (7:53pm): Hey, r u still in the bathroom?<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:54__pm): I'm sitting in the bathtub. Would you rather marry a super model, or Wayne Gretzky?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:55pm): Gretzky, Hands down. _**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:55pm): Yepp._**

**Kendall Knight (7:55pm): Kiss Jo, or Stephanie?**

**Logan Mitchell (7:55pm): Erh.. Stephanie.**

**Kendall Knight (7:55pm): ME TOO.**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:55pm): Would you rather be Mr. Bitters for a week, or Buddah Bob?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:56pm): Buddah Bob is a boss.  
>Kendall Knight (7:56pm): Hm...<br>_****_Kendall Knight (7:56pm): Ok. If ur life depended on it.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:56pm): Like... if u had to, like HAD to...  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:56pm): James  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (7:56pm): or Carlos?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:57pm): ...What do you mean "if i had to"?_**

**_Kendall Knight (7:57pm): Yah know.  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:58pm): ..Date? _**

**_Kendall Knight (7:59pm): Si._**

**_Logan Mitchell (7:59pm): Crap. Um...  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (7:59pm): ...  
>Logan Mitchell (7:59pm): I don't know...<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (8:00pm): Yes u do._**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:01pm): Dangit. Um.  
>Logan Mitchell (8:01pm): ...James, I guess... because Carlos would dump me within the first week... for a corndog...<em>**

_**Kendall Knight (8:01pm): LOL.**_

**_Logan Mitchell (8:01pm): Plus, James would contemplate suicide if he heard he wasn't someone's first choice._**

Kendall tested the theory, bringing the phone to his chest.

"James!" He called. The three boys shared the long orange couch in their apartment suite, each absorbed in a different activity. The pretty boy looked up from his hand mirror, reluctantly.

"What?"

"Logan thinks your ugly," Kendall lied with a half smile. James dropped the mirror into his lap, his face falling with it.

"After I texted him first?" He returned, in disbelief. Kendall nodded, sympathetically. James touched his face, his mouth breaking into an oval.

"THAT'S A LIE." He shouted, before throwing himself off the couch and launching into the bathroom. Kendall heard the door slam, and stick into it's frame. The blonde laughed to himself,

"But not me, right?" Carlos asked, quietly. Kendall's smile tilted.

"He thinks you'd leave him for a corndog,"

"No I wou-... Yeah, maybe..." The Latino replied, wistfully, as he turned back to the television.

**_Kendall Knight (8:06pm): U're right. _**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:07pm): Yeah... but.. um... what about you?_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:07pm): Same. I told James that u thought he was ugly._**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:08pm): I didn't say that! And after he texted me, too? You're terrible!_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:08pm): He'll heal.  
>Kendall Knight (8:08pm): Hopefully<br>_****_Kendall Knight (8:08pm): Ur turn_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:09pm): Bitters or Gustavo?_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:09pm): HA!  
>Kendall Knight (8:10pm): LOGAN, THAT'S SICKKKKKK. :^O<em>**

L_**ogan Mitchell (8:10pm): SORRY! but I've earned a horrible one.**_

**_Kendall Knight (8:10pm): I guess.  
>Kendall Knight (8:10pm): Um...<br>Kendall Knight (8:11pm): Oh God, though...  
>Kendall Knight (8:11pm): Bitters, I think.<br>Kendall Knight (8:11pm): Excuse me while I go vomit...  
>Kendall Knight (8:11pm): But hbu?<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:12pm): Ew! I know, me too. That was awful, I'm sorry._**

**_Kendall Knight (8:13pm): James  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (8:13pm): Or me?_**

Logan glared at the text as he sat in the empty bathtub in his Grandmother's home. Was his friend being serious? What kind of question was that?

**_Logan Mitchell (8:13pm): James..._**

Kendall glared at the text as he sat on the opposite side of the long orange sofa in apartment 2J. While it was only a game, the blonde couldn't deny the fact that his face had fallen.

**_Kendall Knight (8:13pm): Why?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:13pm): He's pretty..._**

**_Kendall Knight (8:14pm): I'm pretty!_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:14pm): He's prettier._**

Kendall couldn't put his finger on it, but something about his friend's responses made him genuinely irritated.

**_Kendall Knight (8:14pm): What about me and Carlos?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:14pm): You, I guess_**

The blonde felt an undeserving smile touch his lips.

**_Kendall Knight (8:15pm): Why?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:15pm): Same reasons_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:15pm): ?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:16pm): Carlos would leave me for a corndog_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:16pm): What if he wouldn't?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:16pm): What?_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:17pm): Like,  
>Kendal Knight (8:17pm): What if he would be a good boyfriend?<em>**

Logan scrolled through the past few messages in his inbox, quickly. Was the blonde actually getting... upset? Logan couldn't determine whether or not his friend was being sincere, though he decided the best way to end it would be to aproach the conversation earnestly.

Kendall on the other hand, was typing furiously into his phone. When his friend didn't respond for a few minutes, he took the liberty of reviewing the conversation they were having. He shook his head, unable to read what he'd typed. Was he being serious? Was he actually getting upset by the fact that his best friend in the entire world wouldn't... date him?

**_Logan Mitchell (8:24pm): I guess I'd still pick you_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:24pm): Really?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:25pm): Sure_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:25pm): Why?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:25pm): Uh..._**

**_Kendall Knight (8:25pm): Logan, tell me why_**

Logan tensed his grip around the phone.

_**Logan Mitchell (8:26pm): If I were gay, I may even go as far as to say that you were... mildly attractive.**_

Logan stopped. He stared down to the unsent message, hesitantly pressing the back space.

**_Logan Mitchell (8:27pm): I don't know_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:27pm): If your life depended on it  
>Kendall Knight (8:27pm): What would you say?<em>**

Logan blinked. He cracked his knuckles, the intensity of the conversation weighing down on him. He scanned the keyboard on his phone, then breathed heavily, deciding that the blonde wouldn't stop until he told the truth. And then Logan began to type every reason why, if his life depended on it, he would, in fact, date Kendall Knight .

As Kendall waited patiently for his friend's response, mentally slapping him self all the while. Why was he so eager for the boy's reply? Why was he holding the phone so close to his face, with such a strong grip? Why was he so anxious to hear the reasons why, if it were forced, his best friend since birth would... date him. _Date him._ And then a light went off in Kendall's head. He opened up a new message, and began to type, overwhelmed by a wave of desperation and guilt, when his phone battery died.

"_No!"_ Kendall cried, stabbing the phone, repeatedly. He mentally smacked himself across the face, as he remembered he left his charger in his car, which was parked all the way in the lot across the street. It was too late to go out and get it, so instead, he just verbally abused himself.

He needed to apologize for making his friend obviously uncomfortable. And then he had to tell him that he loved him.


	8. Everything is Onion Rings

_**A/N: Oh my.. well... **_  
><em><strong>I haven't updated in a very long time. <strong>_  
><em><strong>I'M SORRY. I SERIOUSLY OVER ESTIMATED THE AMOUNT OF TIME I HAVE. <strong>_  
><em><strong>This is the first part of this chapter; I KNOW ITS REALLY SHORT, but i figured you guys would rather have a little bit now, then wait any longer...<strong>_  
><em><strong>SO IN CONCLUSION<strong>_  
><em><strong>HERE IS LOGAN'S "DREAM SEQUENCE"<strong>_  
><em><strong>Not a lot progresses, and this chapter's pretty silly<strong>_  
><em><strong>BUT I PROMISE THE REST WILL BE UP BEFORE THE WEEKEND<strong>_  
><em><strong>SORRY AND THANKS <strong>_  
><em><strong>PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND ALL THAT NICE STUFF<strong>_  
><em><strong>MAWH <strong>_

* * *

><p>(9:00am the next day...)<p>

"_You're listening to GOOM Radio, and we're here with Big Time Rush— so what's up, guys?"_

_"We're just hanging out— we're friends. You know, just hanging._" Kendall's voice was relatively audible through the aging radio clock Logan held to his ear.

The brunette sighed in relief.

When Kendall hadn't texted back, Logan went into panic mode. He'd looked back to his outbox at least a dozen times since he'd sent it, as to confirm that the message had gone through. It wasn't like his friend to just… _not_ respond. Even if Kendall didn't like the context of the message; if he found it offensive or stupid or undeserving of an answer, it wasn't like the blonde to_ n_ot reply.

Throughout the night, Logan would stir awake every so often to check his phone, hoping that his friend had tried to contact him.

Each time he looked, however, his heart would plummet just a little bit farther, as there was never any change.

Logan weighed out every single possibility as to why his friend hadn't replied to his text; Maybe Kendall was so surprised, he couldn't respond. Maybe he was angry, or hurt... Maybe he was in danger, even. Maybe he was dangling from a helicopter over a volcano in Switzerland wearing nothing but a hula skirt… Or maybe he just didn't care enough to reply.

Logan had considered everything… aside from the fact that Kendall's phone might have been dead since the night before.

When Logan officially woke a little before 9, he was tired and soaked in his own sweat, his cell phone still held tight into his chest. He pushed himself into a sitting position, bringing the blanket up to his chin and yawning with all the strength in his body, which wasn't much. After blinking a few times, Logan was able to piece together the blurred fragments of his dream from the night before. When his body finally allowed him to rest long enough to dream, he then wished he could wake, as it was one of those dreams that left you to a great amount of contemplation in the morning. In the dream, he and Kendall were the last people alive, and Logan had to keep reminding himself that it hadn't actually happened, though it had been so vivid...

_The two boys had turned the unfashionable sofa in Grandma Mitchell's living room into a fort, right as the grenades began to fall from the sky. Somehow, the pair had survived, though they hadn't been the list bit practical as far as planning their precaution. They wore snow suits and fish bowl astronaut helmets, as they sit quietly beneath the couch and a hundred throw pillows. _

"_Oh God," the blonde's eye lids were thrown open as a siren went off. _

_Logan sat in the pit of Kendall's lap, his biceps folded tight behind the boy's neck. The blonde had his hands on Logan's back, forcibly bringing him close into his chest. As the siren began to dim, Kendall's body relaxed, slightly. _

"_Is-is-is it o-o-o-over?" Logan asked, the word's breaking as they left his lips. _

"_It sounds like it's settled down," Kendall breathed, not daring to turn his head. The two stay frozen until a final blare sounded, followed by footsteps that eventually faded into nothing. _

"_I think it's over," Logan said, after a few moments of silence. Kendall kept the boy in his grip as he somehow managed to stand, the couch expanding until it was a war zone. The two stood, latched onto the other in the midst of the deserted battle field. The sky was a thick shade of grey, and buildings lay in shambles over the broken ground. _

_In the distance, a Popsicle stick lay silent, a snap in the middle dividing it into halves._

"_Carlos Jr.," Kendall gasped, choking on un-cried tears. Logan found his feet, letting the blonde drape his arm around his neck. He breathed, _

"_He's gone. Everyone—everyone's gone." _

"_I know." Kendall said, quietly. Logan looked down, suddenly realizing that he and his friend had changed wardrobes. The two now wore their regular attire; Logan sporting a grey cardigan over a creamy red polo and colorless slacks, Kendall in a white v-neck over dark skinny jeans. The only peculiar aspect had been the fact that they also now wore Viking helmets. Neither addressed the fact, though dream-Logan was confident they were stolen. _

_They examined the solemn environment until the blonde couldn't take it, and began to cry. Kendall's tears were heart wrenching, though the brunette saw it as an opportunity more than a tragedy. _

"_It's alright," Logan said, bringing himself up onto his tippy toes as he wiped the back of his hand over the tears in his friend's eyes. _

"_There's no one left! It's only us! It's only us, and that's it!" _

"_I know," Logan flipped his hand over, then lay it gently against the blonde's cheek, doing the same with the other. _

"_We're the only… only ones…" Kendall whimpered, as he place his hands over Logan's, gently. "There's no one else." _

_Logan stared deep into the blonde's eyes, that were wide and green and filled with pain. He wanted to make it go away. He didn't want to see him hurt._

_Logan couldn't repress the grin that began to stretch across his face. He could make it go away. Because no one was there. Which meant no one could judge him; no one could distract him or tell him no. After all these years, they were finally alone, just like real life Logan had always hoped for; a world that consisted of only himself and Kendall, and no one to judge them or question their intentions. _

"_No one." He repeated, obtaining dominance as he dipped his head forward. The brunette pushed his lips into the blonde's, his smile dropping as he felt his friend jump back. _

"_What are you—" Kendall tried, forcing himself to pull away, his hands still over Logan's. The brunette walked his fingers around to the back of his friend's head before forcibly intertwining them in the shaggy yellow hair. He pushed their lips together in a quick motion, and kissed him with every ounce of strength in his body, loving each second they were connected. _

"_L-l-logie," Kendall stammered, ripping free of the boy's grip. Logan looked to the blonde, nervously._

_ "...Everything is onion-ring!" Kendall said, as he wrapped the smaller boy into a tight embrace, connecting their lips again. Flying pretzels float around their hands, as a pecking bird began to stab the blonde in the back with so much force, the smaller boy felt the backlash under his throat… _

Logan woke as the vibration in the pit of his chest ceased, finally. He blinked a few times, before he picked up the phone, only partially coherent. As he remembered how desperately he needed his best friend to reply, Logan felt his tired body flood with nervous enthusiasm.

**(1 new message)**

The brunette stabbed "open", his face falling when he read "Kelly Weinwright" off the small screen. With a tremendous amount of reluctance, Logan read the message.

_**Kelly Weinwright: FYI—Boys will be on GOOM 9. Hope you're having fun. See you soon.**_

Logan threw the blanket off his body onto the ground. He looked to his radio clock, relived to see it was only 8:49, then checked his inbox though he knew there weren't any other new messages. Logan sighed, as he prepared to listen to his friends, confident that his family had their own radios set up elsewhere. His cousins, aunts and uncles were huge rushers, though they all favored Kendall.

_**Logan Mitchell (8:53am): Thanks. Can you ask Kendall to give me a call?**_

Logan rubbed his temples, sickened by his subconscious, though sheepish to admit that this hadn't been the first "kissing Kendall" dream he'd ever had.

_**Kelly Weinwright (8:58am): Ken's phone is dead. Call him later. **_

Logan breathed a sigh of relief, silently slapping himself for reacting as he had. He stretched, preparing to go back to sleep, when a crackled voice bled through his radio clock. _Right,_ he said, sitting back up as he remembered the radio interview he was supposed to be listening to. Logan lean forward, pressing the clock to his hear, breathing lightly when he heard Kendall's voice speak first.


	9. Blush

**A/N:  
>FIRST THING YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THIS CHAPTER- look up "Big time rush GOOM Radio" on youtube if you'd like to see where this comes from.. It's adorable, so if you haven't seen it, you should dfntly watch it. Thisll also make a little mroe sense if you do. I know it's really confusingish.<br>the "forehead kiss" thing takes place about 11 minutes into the video, btw. So... yes.**

SORRY D: SECONDLY.. 2 UPDATES IN THE SAME DAY

**YAY!**  
><strong>PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK<strong>  
><strong>there won't be anything else really written in this format, also.. it'll go back to text messages.. and stuff after this. pfsht<strong>  
><strong>Meh; this chapter's also a little (VERY) confusing. <strong>  
><strong>anyway, that means any sort of response is HIGHLY APPRECIATED<strong>  
><strong>you guys are the best. thank you so much for your support!<strong>

**THANK YOU ESP TO soozhearts, Scarlett, Anim3fan4ever, cheesexgenius, jams, 1234deviant, sirioushpluvr, BSB plus BTR equals HEAVEN, and Koganworldwide!  
>OK. ON WITH THE STORY. <strong>

* * *

><p>Kendall sat alongside James and Carlos in the radio station, just five minutes earlier.<p>

**_James Diamond (8:55am): Hi Carlitos_**

**_Carlos Garcia (8:55am): HEY BROSEPH_**

**_James Diamond (8:56am): hahahahahah, poor Kennnnn…_**

**_Carlos Garcia (8:56am): HE CANT TEXT LIKE WE CAN CAUSE HE DIDN'T CHARGE HIS PHONE_**

**_James Diamond (8:56am): We are so cool bcause we can talk even though they told us to be quiet because we are txting_**

**_Carlos Garica (8:57am): YEAH WE ARE SO KOOL-BEANS_**

**_Carlos Garcia (8:57am): DERP DERP DERP DERP DERP_**

**_James Diamond (8:57am): Ya I know lmao_**

"Guys," Kendall said, his voice just below a whisper as he gave them his best look of disbelief. The three boys sat in the GOOM radio station, in absolute silence aside from the echo of the live radio announcer in the room next door.

Silence, aside from the clicking of keyboards and low but obnoxious ringtones that would sound every few seconds.

"We're texting each other," Carlos explained, as he stabbed his cell phone with thick, tan fingers.

"I hadn't even realized. Thank you so much for telling me, buddy." The blonde said, keeping his voice soft and sarcastic. He wondered whether or not the boys realized one's phone would ring immediately after the other would finish typing. It was obvious they were texting each other, yes. It did bother him, yes.

With Kelly on their case, the boys had made it to the studio with time to spare, though Kendall threw a fit before hand, as he hadn't been permitted to grab his cell phone charger from his car.

"But _please_, Kelly, it'll only take me a second—"

"We can't miss another interview," She'd replied, remaining calm and professional as they stepped out of the elevator.

"But it'll only take me a second- I just need—"

"This needs to be a_priority_, Kendall." Kelly explained, walking with the boys towards the long silver limo that was parked outside the Palm Woods. "You'll have plenty of time to use your phone when we come back."

"But Kelly, I just really need to—"

"Kendall," She said sternly, as she slid into the leather seats. James pushed the blonde into the vehicle impatiently, as Carlos pulled out the small, miserable green phone he'd had since he was 12 years old. The phone's name was Liam, and Carlos had no intention of ever updating or replacing that thing.

"Hey man, you can just use Liam!" He offered. Kendall made a face as he buckled his seat belt reluctantly.

"Why do you need your phone so badly?" James asked, focusing on the reflection projecting off of his i-phone. The blonde was confident his friend only used the phone as a pocket mirror, as he rarely saw James touch the "power button".

"Just… cause," Kendall pouted, crossing his arms as he melt back into the leather seat. He was dying-literally_dying-_ to know how Logan had replied to his text.

"Is it important?"

"_Yes," _Kendall said, dropping his hands onto his thighs.

"Use Carlos's phone," James suggested, the thought of sharing his own not even crossing his mind.

He'd spent the entire night awake, having to force himself to stay in his bed. He'd had enough time to script exactly what he'd say to the brunette when he had his phone. He wanted to say it now, while the plan was still good in his mind. He wanted to say it before he realized what a bad idea it was.

_I love you,_He'd say (type) to Logan. _Because you're smart and beautiful and empathetic. Because you understand me better than anyone who's ever known me. Because I know I can love you just as much 30, 40 years from now. Because no one else looks so good under my arm._

Yes…Kendall loved Logan. He'd always known he had, though the feelings hadn't surfaced until recently. What they had was far beyond that of the average friendship; it was intense and strong and meaningful, beautiful and honest. Kendall saw himself and Logan in Grandma and Grandpa Mitchell; the deep connection and love they felt for the other was undeniable and contagious, and Kendall knew he had that. He knew he could still love Logan in 60 years; look at him as if he was seeing him for the first time every day for the rest of their lives.

Kendall loved Logan.

And Logan loved him back, though he was much better at pretending he didn't; he was a pro when it came to letting his emotions bob under years and years of laughter and sarcasm. He loved his friend, yes, though he had every intention of taking the secret to the grave.

Kendall had waited so long to know if the feelings were mutual, and now he was so close. He could wait another hour or so… right?

"He probably wants to order pizza," Carlos diagnosed, snapping the blonde back to reality. "Here, take Liam."

"_You can't order pizza from a car_," Kendall said, unusually bitter. Maybe he_ couldn't_ wait…

"Then… I'll invent car-pizza!" Said the Latino, throwing his hands up as if he'd discovered something great. No one replied, so Carlos took it as his queue to continue.

"It's where you call a pizza place… and they deliver the pizza... TO YOUR CAR!" Still, no response. "Just watch," Carlos said, suddenly full of resentment. "Car-Pizza's gonna make me rich and famous some day."

"We're already rich and famous…" James objected, brushing his bangs with long, orange finger tips. Carlos threw his fists in defeat,

"Dangit!" He cursed, under his breath. "I hate everything."

Throughout the car ride, Kendall had his arms crossed and refused to talk to anyone. He needed to know how Logan had replied to his question. The suspense was literally causing him pain.

The limo pulled up in front of the station hardly ten minutes later. Deliberately trying to frustrate their friend, Carlos and James began to text each other obviously starting the minute they entered the radio station.

"Take a seat," An intern instructed, walking the boys to a small wooden table in a closed off room.

"It's so… radio-y," Carlos commented, suavely. James's phone rang, and as he read the message, he made sure to laugh obnoxiously and in Kendall's direction.

"Boy, I just love having a phone!" He said, loudly. Kendall growled. It wasn't funny; he _needed his phone. _It was slowly driving him crazy. He needed to know... What if Logan loved him back, and admitted it in the message? What if he didn't? What if he was disturbed by the blonde's persistency, and hadn't even answered? He needed to get his hands on his phone as soon as possible.

"Phones are great," the girl commented, awkwardly. Her name was Lenore, and she had straight yellow hair that fell like a water fall over her skinny shoulders. She seemed to be around their age.

"But a shame it would be if it just happen to have an accident…" Kendall said, cocking his head towards the open window on the opposite side of the room. James gave him a look of disgust, pushing the phone into his chest, protectively.

"We've got to keep the noise level down," Said the intern, "He's live in there. So if you wouldn't mind..." All three boys nodded, as the girl made her way towards the door, "Let me know if you need anything."

James and Carlos returned to their texts, as Kendall was the only one to acknowledge her departure.

"Bye, thanks." He said, lethargically. He had no idea how he'd be able to speak in front of millions of listeners, while he was having such a hard time _not _making a dash for the door, running home and breaking into his own car. It took a tremendous amount of self control.

_**Carlos Garcia (8:57am): HAHAHHAHAHAAHAH KENNNNNNNNNNNNNTROLOLOLOLOLOL.**_

_**James Diamond (8:57am): what**_

_**Carlos Garcia (8:57am): KEN-TROLL**_

_**James Diamond (8:57am): What does that mean**_

"You guys need to be quiet." Kelly warned. Carlos bit his lip, then laughed loudly at the next text in his inbox.

"Ha!"

"_Guys,"_ Kelly said, sternly. She held out her hand, and the pretty boy and his friend dropped their phones into her palm.

"G'bye Liam," Carlos said, sadly. Kendall grinned, though he was still bitter.

"You guys ready?" Said the pretty intern, showing the boys into the studio.

The show began at exactly 9am, and the two boys had since lost their phone privileges

In Texas, Logan held the radio to his ear, shifting uncomfortably at the announcers opening statement.

"_You like Lenore, don't you Kendall—our intern, Lenore!" _

"_Mhhmm," Said the blonde, _

"_Lenore's behind the camera right now!" _James interjected.

"_She's really cool," _Kendall said. His voice was barely audible, but Logan heard it and cringed. He shook off the jealousy though, as he continued to listen. Was it healthy for him to be intimidated by a radio station intern with an old lady name? It_ was_ healthier than believing he would ever end up with Kendall, though. As far as the brunette knew, neither of them were gay, and those sort of thoughts needed to be kept to himself. Logan sighed, as the blonde continued,

"_I believe I see blush," _He said, referring to the red faced blonde in the background wearing headphones and walkie talkie that was clipped to her shirt.

"_That's her new name; Pretty girl Lenore." _The pretty boy added, obviously holding the microphone to his lips, as his voice was almost overbearing.

"_People actually blush… like when people actually blush, what does that mean? Like, their face just turn red, or like what?" _Kendall commented.

Logan pursed his lips, somewhat content to hear the topic shifting. He listened intently through the rest of the interview, laughing when he heard Kendall smile, snorting when James made an egotistic remark, and rolling his eyes at Carlos's attempts at interjection.

_"By the way, Logan isn't here, because he's feeling a little under the weather," James said, suddenly remembering Gustavo's instructions."But we miss him very much,"_

Kendall nodded in agreement, though James took it as a prompting to continue hogging the microphone,

_"And… he'll be back later on_." He lied through his teeth.

_"I want to kiss him-_" Kendall blurt, paying absolutely no attention to what his friend was saying. He caught himself, mentally slapping his brain.

He looked to the side, grateful that what he'd just said had been drowned out by James's nonsense. _Did I seriously just say that?_ Kendall straightened his back, suddenly alert and uneasy.

_"But these hours we're apart, are…sad."_ James went on,

_"I want to kiss him... on-on-on… the… forehead_," Kendall stuttered, drawing even more attention to himself. Though no one had heard the blonde's previous comment, he felt the only way to cover up his slip was to bring it up again.

James looked his way, bringing the microphone closer to the blonde. Kendall went on, uncomfortably,

_"I miss him so much, I could—I could just kiss him on the forehead. Just… on the forehead. Kiss him. On the forehead._" To emphasize his point, Kendall grabbed the air, and brought his lips forward, reenacting his statement.

_"A sign of true love,_" Carlos said, sleepily. The blonde's heart jumped up into his throat. _True love? _To his absolute relief, the host shifted the topic to something more interesting.

_"Yeah, true love. So tell me, what's coming up next?"_

_Oh thank God_, Kendall breathed, still shaken by the Latino's comment_. A sign of true love_. What if Logan was listening? They were best friends; of course he was listening. _Jesus,_ Kendall through, trying to reconnect his brain. _I need to pay closer attention. I can't believe I just said that…_

He looked down to his watch impatiently, grateful for the fact that he had hardly a minute before he could go home and charge his phone.

From his bedroom in Texas, Logan watched his radio intently, trying to imagine Kendall's expression as he threatened to kiss him on the head. The brunette recognized his voice to be more playful than anything. _Kiss me on the forehead?_ He listened to the words in his mind play over and over again. The thought of Kendall's lips on his skin.… and then the memory of his dream float to the surface. Logan blinked it away, trying hard to repress his odd and wrapped teenage boy subconscious. He didn't like Kendall like that. He didn't like _any_ boy like that. Especially not Kendall.  
><em>But maybe Kendall,<em> he thought, as he checked his phone without thinking. Still nothing, of course.

_"Alright, that was Big Time rush…Thanks so much for hanging out with me, guys._" The boys ad-libbed their goodbyes, as the show came to an end.

_I want to kiss him on the forehead,_ Logan heard Kendall's sweet, melodic voice in his head repeat. He was relieved to hear that Kendall hadn't avoided him purposely. And by his tone, it didn't even sound like he was upset. Logan sighed, as he realized this meant Kendall probably hadn't even read the message yet. He threw his body back into the mattress, covering his face with a pillow and groaning loudly.

Kendall made sure that the rest of the boys didn't linger. By the time they were back in their apartment, it was a few minutes after 10. Kendall dart across the parking garage, nearly getting run over at least a half dozen times on his way to his car. He stabbed his keys into the empty slot, and sat in the driver's seat, connecting his phone to the charger the moment the engine began to purr. He let out a sigh of relief as he watched the phone warm up, eventually bringing him to the home screen.

**_(8 new messages: Logan Mitchell)_**

Kendall bit into his lip, as he slowly brought his thumb up to the "ok" button in the middle of the screen. The blonde stopped before he could do it. There was no guarantee that the text would be what he had wanted to hear. The boy sighed as he pressed "ignore", intending to read the messages later. He needed say what he wanted, first, and he needed it out in the open before he could bare to see what his friend had to say.

**_Kendall Knight (10:42am): I love you_**

He typed, his fingers moving passionately across the keyboard.

**_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I mean in love.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I've never loved someone so much in my life  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): Ur smart and beautiful and talented and compassionate and I can talk to u about anything at anytime  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I'm sorry I can't tell u in person, but I need u to know now.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I love you and I can't help it _**

Kendall brought the phone back, surprised by his own strength as he watched each other messages send, successfully reaching his outbox. He breathed a sigh of triumphant relief, as he fell back against his seat.

The phone began to buzz, reminding Kendall that 8 unread messages occupied his inbox. The blonde exhaled dramatically, watching his own fingers shake as they moved to press the "ok" button in the middle of his keyboard. Though Kendall had waited before reading the texts, nothing could have prepared him for the shocking reply his friend had sent from the night before…


	10. Grandma Mitchell's Insight

**_OH GOD I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER.  
>THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND LOVE AND LALALALLALA<br>YOU GUYS ARE ALL AMAZING!  
>HOPEFULLY THE NEXT UPDATE WON'T TAKE A MONTH...<br>ENJOY!_**

**_(fyi: you might wanna re-read the last chapter... it's a bit confusing)_**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:41pm): Listen Kendall, if it were life or death and I were gay, yes, dating you would be the logical way to respond. But I seriously don't see the value in having this conversation, and it's actually making me a little uncomfortable, so can we please move on and talk about something else?_**

Kendall remained emotionless, working his way towards the other texts.

_**Logan Mitchell (8:59pm): Kendall?  
>Logan Mitchell (9:34pm): Ken?<br>**__**_**Logan Mitchell (10:06pm): Are you still there?  
><strong>_**__**_**_**Logan Mitchell (11:32pm): ...Hello?  
><em><strong>Logan Mitchell (12:01am): I'm going to bed. Goodnight. <strong>_  
><em><strong>Logan Mitchell (9:05am): Good luck on the show.<strong>_  
><strong>_**____Logan Mitchell (10:10am): Good job on the show.___**_

He stared at the latest message, studying every letter until he finally found the will power to draw his eyes away. That couldn't be right. Logan had to feel something for him. He had to be lying. It's impossible for such a strong desire to be so... one sided.

Back in Texas, Logan walked down the stair case to the kitchen, his phone in hand.

"So," Smiled his Grandmother, who was hauled over a counter, skinning potatoes with a butcher's knife. He knew that wasn't the traditionally correct way to do it, though he trusted the elderly women enough to make her own judgement. "My radio tells me Kendall Knight's gonna give you a kiss." The brunette blushed, dropping his eyes.

"Erh..." He said, awkwardly, "He was... he was just kidding..."

"Oh," She returned, grinning to her self, "I wouldn't blame him though; what a kissable face you've got!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"I always liked Kendall," She continued, trading the skinless potatoes for a cheese grater that lay off to the side. She began to grate, watching her Grandson with a tremendous amount of intensity. "He's my favorite of your friends, I think."

"He's my best friend." Logan said.

"Make your self useful and wash those for me," The older woman instructed, referring to a lonely head of cabbage. Logan did as he was told. "I can see that; You two were inseparable. You've always been." She went on, dropping the grate for a moment, "Mama Mitchell tells me this is the first time you've been apart for so long."

"Mama Mitchell?" Logan repeated, having never heard this nick name for his mother before, "Does that make you Gram-mama Mitchell?"

"Gram-mama Mitchell... Grammy Mitchey... any variation is fine," She said, smiling. Logan rolled his eyes playfully. As the two continued to make light conversation, the brunette felt his cell vibrate. He flipped open his phone:

_**(7 New Messages: Kendall Knight)**_

He went on to press "read", but his Grandmother interjected.

"I'd rather you talk to me for a bit." She said, tilting her head, "We never talk anymore." Logan shrugged, guiltily stuffing the phone back into his pocket.

"So what's it like being away from Kendall for so long?" Logan forced a thin lip smile.

"I don't know..." He said, dropping his eyes, as if he were embarssed by the words that would follow, "I guess I miss him."

"You guess?"

"I do..."

"I love to watch you two together." The older woman admitted. Logan looked up. She hadn't met Kendall more than a dozen times...

"What do you mean?"

"The way you interact..." She started, her eyes filled with warmth, "It just reminds me of me and your Grandfather..."

"...How so?"

"It's like an invisible string's connected to both of your hearts."

"What?" Logan asked, strangely understanding what the older woman was implying.

"Some people were just meant to find each other." The brunette smiled at this.

Grandma Mitchell went on, "He's lucky to have you. As a friend." With that, the woman took her Grandson in a sweet embrace, before patting him on the back, "No go play with your walkman or whatever it is you had out before." Logan laughed lightly, playing the words over and over again in his head.  
>No; he was imagining things. Kendall didn't actually want to date him. He just wanted to hear about how great he was. He was just fishing for compliments. And no, Kendall didn't want to kiss him. He just wanted to make the audience laugh.<p>

_"He's lucky to have you. As a friend." He heard his Grandmother say as he walked outside onto the frontyard. "Friends."_

Logan sat on the steps and read the messages from his friend, excpecting nothing aside from a few "omg sorry; my phone was dead"'s.

**_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I mean in love.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I've never loved someone so much in my life  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): Ur smart and beautiful and talented and compassionate and I can talk to u about anything at anytime  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I'm sorry I can't tell u in person, but I need u to know now.  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:43am): I love you and I can't help it_**

Logan felt his heart fly up into his throat, over come by emotion and excitement and fear and relief, as he thought he'd been going crazy. He couldn't conjure a decent reply, as his brain had since turned to mush.

_**Logan Mitchell (10:54am): Is this true?**_

Logan wanted to confirm first, briefly terrified that it might be a sick gag. It wasn't long before the message reached Kendall.

_**Kendall Knight (10:56am): ...Maybe...**_

Kendall typed reluctantly, absolutely dispirited after seeing the brunette's reply to their game of "would you rather". Of course he didn't want to make his best friend uncomfortable. Of course he wanted Logan to be happy... But dang-flabbit, didn't he deserve to be happy too?

_**Logan Mitchell (10:57am): What the hell do you mean maybe, Kendall...? Is this a joke...?**_

_**Ke**__**ndall Knight (10:57am): No**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:58am): ...You're being serious?**_

_**Kendall Knight (10:59am): It depends  
>Kendall Knight (11:00am): ...How do u feel?<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:03am): Well Kendall, I'm not gay...**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:04am): ...Is that a no?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:05am): A no to what?**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:06am): What I just said...**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:06am): ?**_

_**_Kendall Knight (11:06am): Ne_vermind  
>Kendall Knight (11:06am): I'm not gay either<br>Kendall Knight (11:08am): I was just kidding  
>Kendall Knight (11:09am): Forget it, k?<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:09am): KENDALL**_

Logan felt his face burn at his friend's attempt to drop the subject. Kendall was the one who brought it up. Kendall would be the one to finish it.

_**Kendall Knight (11:10am): I'm sorry.  
><strong>**Kendall Knight (11:11am): I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:12am): It's just...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:13am): U being gone made me realize<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:15am): How much I miss u<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:16am): And I don't think<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:16am): I could live my life without u<strong>_

Logan sighed, feeling his eyes well up. He quickly dragged the back of his hand across the forming tears, and thought long and hard before responding.

_**Logan Mitchell (11:29am): **_ _**So do you miss me, or love me...?**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:29am): Both**_

The brunette took a long, over due breath as everything began to fall into place.

_**Logan Mitchell (11:30am): Well... I think I might, too.**_

**_Kendall Knight (11:31am): ...Miss me?_**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (11:32am): or love me?<em>**

**Logan Mitchell (11:32am): Both.**

**Kendall Knight (11:33am): ...Srsly?**

**Logan Mitchell (11:33am): Yup.**

**Kendall Knight (11:33am): Ok**

**Logan Mitchell (11:33am): ...?**

_**Kendall Knight (11:34am): U really love me? :)  
><strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:34am): Yup**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:35am): :)**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:36am): This is a horrible conversation to have over text though. Can we not talk about it until we're in the same state, again?**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:36am): :C**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:37am): ...Fine.<strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (11:38am): Uh...  
>Kendall Knight (11:39am): ...So what's the weather like, over there? <strong>_


	11. Critique

_A/N: WHAT. You guys are so amazing! _  
><em>THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. 71 REVIEWS! I'm gonna explode. <em>

_Callus Wyndry, Btrlover21, Sassyladystriking. ontheflipside, breakfree, soozhearts, boysboysboys love em, mrbadmediakarma, scarlett, shogoki17, maddyb3_  
><em>AND klolo8, who gave me the idea for the first part of this (i absolutely forgot that a cellphone also makes calls until you commented) SO THANK YOU!<em>

_This next chapter is sorta just worthless fluff.. BUT GUESS WE'RE THEY'RE GOING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER? To Texas /spoiler/ So just bare (bear) with me until then. _

_I've gotten a few pm's asking if there's going to be a sequel, so I think by the end of the story, if there are 100 reviews, there will be. SO KEEP BEING INCREDIBLE AND REVIEWING._

_I so appreciate your support, you guys. You're all amazing and special and fancy and lovely and yes. /VIRTUAL HUGS_

* * *

><p>Logan laughed, rolling his eyes as he typed out his response.<p>

**_Logan Mitchell (11:45am): The weather's fine. It's pretty warm. _**

**_Kendall Knight (11:46am): That's cool...  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:46am): Yeah. How about over there?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:48am): Fine  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:48am): Partly cloudy  
>Kendall Knight (11:49am): Might go swimming later<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:50am): Sounds good._**

Kendall bit into his lip, looking awkwardly out of the car window. The parking lot was deserted.

**_Kendall Knight (11:51am): Can we please talk about it?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:51am): Talk about what?_**

Kendall thought for a moment.

_**Kendall Knight (11:52am): Stuff...**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:53am): I really don't want to talk about it over text. Can you please respect that?**_

Kendall heaved.

_**Kendall Knight (11:53am): Of course.**_

A moment later, Logan's phone began to vibrate, vigorously. He looked down to the screen,

**_(Incoming call: Kendall Knight) _**

"...Really?" He asked, leveling the phone to his ear.**  
><strong>  
>"This isn't texting..." Kendall said through a smile.<p>

"I meant in person..."

"This is... sort of in person..."

Logan breathed, dramatically. "Fine." He said, his heart thudding loudly as he braced himself for a conversation he wasn't prepared for. "Talk." He heard Kendall exhale, obviously in a similar position.

"So... ah..." The blonde began, nervously chewing on his bottom lip, "..Weather's still good?"

"The weather's fine, Kendall."

"Great. That's great." An awkward silence lingered, as the blonde desperately tried to figure out a way to start the conversation.

"I'm hanging up," Logan threatened, irritated by the lack of communication.

"No!" Kendall protested, his jaw tensing nervously.

"Then talk!"

"...Hi."

"Kendall..."

The blonde sighed, closing his eyes. "Sorry. I don't really know what to say..."

"Do you know what you_ want_ to say?"

"...Yes?"

"So just say that." Logan instructed, calmly.

"I'm afraid I'll sound stupid..."

"When has that ever stopped you before?" The brunette mock encouraged. Kendall laughed, before sucking in enough air to last him a week underwater.

"...Do you really love me?" He asked, his voice a combination of hope and insecurity. Logan nodded, forgetting momentarily that they were on the phone.

"Yes." He said. Kendall smiled, goofily.

"Cool," He exhaled, looking down to the ground.

"You really love me?" Logan asked.

The blonde nodded vigorously, also forgetting that his friend couldn't see. "So much."

They both took the opportunity to smile to themselves, lost in the good news.

"...So what now?" Logan asked, a black cloud forming over his thoughts as he remembered that they were both boys with an image to maintain.

"I don't... I don't know," Kendall admitted, seriously. He furrowed his eyebrows, as he brought his eyes up to the car's ceiling. "Does this mean... we... we're like..."

"D-do you want to...?" Logan asked.

"I don't know..." Kendall bit into his lip, suddenly overwhelmed, "I don't think I thought this through."

Logan frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know." The blonde sighed, reluctantly. "I miss you."

"...I miss you too, but what are we going to-"

"I don't know, Logan." He snapped, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. The brunette's frown deepened.

"I... well, do you want to..." He paused, struggling to collect the right words, "...do you want to... be with me?"

"...Yes," Kendall said, surprising himself, as he'd answered before the question had even registered. Logan smiled.

"Good."

"Do _you_ want to be with me..?" The blonde returned, awkwardly.

"Yes."

"So... then... we're together?"

"I guess we are..."

"Cool," Kendall breathed through a smile. They sat in a dazed silence, until the blonde finally interjected.

"We're together..."

"Yes we are..." Logan replied, equally stunned.

"Oh God," Kendall said, his voice cracking, "I'm so glad we're in separate states..."

"Why...?" The brunette asked, his face falling.

"Because I'm about to do my happy-dance, and I know how much you hate it..." Logan laughed.

"I don't hate your happy dance..."

"Really?" Kendall asked, genuinely intrigued.

"Not usually..." Logan contemplated, "...Well, when it's used in the appropriate circumstance... then I have no problem with it..."

"Sounds fair. I might have to step out of my car for this, though..."

Logan laughed, as Kendall's hand moved up to massage his cheek bones, his face so sore from smiling.

"This is so crazy..."

"I know,"

"...I miss you," Kendall said, bitting into his bottom lip as his mood became serious.

"I miss you too..." Logan looked up, to see at least 6 of his smaller cousins staring him down as he sat on the front step. "But I have to go,"

"Uh- ok-" The blonde said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'll text you later," Logan returned, his face flushing red as he came up onto his feet.

"Um, sure-"

"Bye-"

"WAIT," Kendall said, literally shouting into the phone.

"What?"

"I love you,"

"...I love you too," Logan said, trying to muffle his voice with his hand.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"That's so cool." Kendall smiled, hardly able to find the word's to express his enthusiasm.

"Alright- bye,"

"Text me later,"

"I said I would- I have to go-"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye-"

"I love you!"

Logan sighed, "I love you too. _G__oodbye!" _The brunette flipped his phone shut, then shoved it into his pants pocket, his face a bright shade of red.

"Who were you talking to, Logie?" Scotty asked, his soft red eyebrows pushed together, creating a crease in his freckle stained forehead.

"I heard him say Kendall's name..." Said another.

"Is Kendall really going to kiss you on the forehead? Can he kiss me on the forehead instead?"

"Who was that, Logan?"

"Erh..." Logan returned, scratching the back of his head, "...It was my mom."

"Oh!" They all returned, in sync.

"I heard Kendall on the radio this morning!" One contributed, shooting her hand up into the sky.

"How nice for you."

"Is he really gonna kiss you on the forehead?" Logan lifted an eyebrow.

"Through the radio? While he's in a different state? Isn't that a bit silly?" He laughed, unsuccessfully playing dumb.

She frowned, "But... I kiss you through the t.v screen when I see you sing!" Logan laughed, bending forward to plant a peck on the top of her head.

"I guess crazier things have happened, then..." He said, as he was guided off onto the yard for an incredibly enthusiastic game of Capture the Flag.

* * *

><p>"KENDALL." Gustavo Roque shouted. The blonde didn't react.<p>

Kelly had called the boys into the office about an hour after their interview for the critique Gustavo insisted on conducting after every public appearance.

"_KENDALL." _He called again, peering over his desk as to emphasize his authority. James dropped a hand in front of the blonde's line of sight.

"Kendall?" He tried. The blonde remained unfazed, a goofy smile engraved to his soft complexion as he sat in absolute silence, replaying the days events in his head.

Carlos threw his arms to the side, before springing up onto his feet.

"KENDALL, YOUR BUTTS ON FIRE!"

"What?" The blonde asked vaguely, bringing his head up just enough to match the Latino's gaze. Carlos placed his hands on his hips, proudly turning to face the others.

"HAVE YOU HEARD A **_SINGLE_** WORD I'VE JUST SAID?" Gustavo shouted, his fists clenched. By this point, the heavy man had been lecturing for the past 45 minutes, and Kendall obviously hadn't heard a thing.

_"Relax,"_ Kelly advised, dropping her hand soothingly. Gustavo growled, as he lowered his body into the black swivel chair behind his desk.

"_I AM RELAXED_." He roared, slamming his fists against the wooden table top. Kendall pursed his lips,

"Nope," He replied, popping his "p".

"…WELL THEN THE NEXT TIME YOU GO ON THE AIR AND MAKE AN ASS OF YOUR SELF, YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE TO-"

"What do you mean? We did fine!" Said the blonde, bravely cutting the angry man off.

"_They_ did fine." Gustavo corrected, gesturing towards the pretty boy and the Latino. They looked to each other, their eyebrows raised in surprise. If you'd asked Gustavo a minute ago, he would have eagerly told you all about what a terrible job they'd done.

"We _all _did fine!" Kendall defended, his arms crossed.

"THEY DID. YOU DIDN'T." Gustavo cried, pushing his sunglasses back up the length of his pig nose, "YOU CAN'T GET UP IN FRONT OF 3 MILLION FANGIRLS AND PRETEND TO BE GAY, KENDALL. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT'LL DO TO ALBUM SALES?" The blonde's eyes shot open, as he remembered how he'd announced in front of an audience that he wanted to kiss Logan on the forehead.

"_I _don't," He said, suddenly infuriated, "But maybe you could call a member of one of your _old_ boy bands and ask them? I'm sure it was their _sexual preference_, and not a lack of _talent _that killed their career!" Gustavo got to his feet, throwing his pointer finger in the blonde's direction.

_"QUIET._" He demanded, unable to conjure a better response. Kendall crossed his arms, smiling smugly.

"What Gustavo's trying to say," Kelly interjected, standing quietly in the corner. "Is that the majority of your fan base is made up of girls between the ages of 8-13."

"...So technically, we could date any 8-13 year old girl we want?" Carlos asked, his voice a combination of confusion and disgust. Kelly tried to ignore the boy's display of genuine stupidity.

"You just shouldn't confuse them with remarks that could be misinterpreted."

"What do you mean 'misinterpreted'?" Kendall asked, throwing his arms.

"It's just…" Kelly sighed, trying to figure out the best way to explain what she wanted to say, "Since homosexuality isn't something that's universally accepted, especially since your primary fan-base_ is_ younger... I just think you guys should refrain from saying you'd like to kiss each other. Things like that. Even if it is jokingly. People might actually begin to think that you're gay, and that could seriously damage your reputation." Kendall pursed his lips, too frustrated to pursue the topic.

"...Fine."

Gustavo intertwined his own fingers, eager to move past the issue.

"Good," He said, looking down to his desk. "Alright, another thing…"

Kendall pulled his cell phone out of his sleeve, immediately tuning the man out.

_**Kendall Knight( 1:50pm): Hey  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:53pm): Can you talk now?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:54pm): Hi.  
>Logan Mitchell (1:54pm): I was playing with my cousins. I just came inside. What's up?<strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (1:54pm): We're in Gustavo's office  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:55pm): I know u're jealous  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:55pm): What were u playing?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:56pm): I'm not jealous at all, actually. Is he yelling? And capture the flag. It was fun; I lost**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:56pm): Ur a liar...  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:56pm): When is he not yelling?  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:56pm): It's funny how he actlly wonders why nobody likes him...  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight**__**(1:56pm): ...But capture the flag!  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:56pm): u actually played?  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:56pm): And I missed it?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:57pm): I'm not lying: I'm really not jealous. Yes, I actually played. But I know; Gustavo's got a personality only a mother could love. Or what ever it was he was raised by...**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:57pm): Jeez, Logan.  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:57pm): When'd u get so cynical?  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (1:57pm): ….And athletic?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:58pm): They're side effects from being around you too much. **_

_**Kendall Knight (1:59pm): I'm not cynical**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:59pm): Sure you're not….**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:00pm): I prefer the term…  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:07pm): ..."artistically pessimistic"**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:07pm): Why'd it take you so long to reply?**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:07pm) …My thesaurus app took a long time to load...**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:08pm): Cute.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:09pm): :^)**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:09pm): So what's Gustavo going off about?**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:10pm): Oh  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:10pm): Radio show  
>Kendall Knight (2:13pm): he's really pissed<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:13pm): You did great. I'm sure he's just doing this to entertain himself.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:14pm): :^)**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:15pm): Unless of course he's mad at you.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:15pm): ….But...  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:15pm): But I'm lovely :^(**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:15pm): Now that I think about it, he must have thought the remark about you kissing my forehead was pretty inappropriate**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:16pm): Yeah  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:16pm): He was pretty pissed  
>Kendall Knight (2:16pm): He says we're not allowed to joke about being gay<br>Kendall Knight (2:16pm): ... Irony?  
><strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:16pm): I understand where he's coming from, though. Our fan base is made up of little girls, for the most part.  
><strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (2:17pm): I like you more than little girls**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:18pm): Thanks? **_

_**Kendall Knight (2:19pm): No problem**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:19pm): What else is he saying?**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:20pm): No clue. Not listening.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:21pm): I'm sure it's nothing interesting.  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (2:21pm): Shoot- I have to go.  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (2:23pm): We're eating dinner  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (2:23pm): I'll text you later.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:25pm): It's not even 2:30...**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:25pm): 2 hour time difference.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:26pm): Ah  
>Kendall Knight (2:27pm): Erh, ok<br>Kendall Knight (2:28pm): Bye lovey :^)  
><strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:29pm): No. No pet names. Especially not terrible ones, like that. **_

_**Kendall Knight (2:30pm): Poop,  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:32pm): Really?  
>Kendall Knight (2:32pm): What about sugar-booger?<br>Kendall Knight (2:32pm): Or sweetie-pie?  
>Kendall Knight (2:33pm): Or baby-cakes?<br>Kendall Knight (2:34pm): Or love-muffin?  
><strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:34pm): I can't tell if you're joking or not...  
><strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (2:35pm): Lol.  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:35pm): I'm kidding, honey bunch**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:35pm): Stop.**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:35pm): Fine  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (2:36pm): Go eat food  
>Kendall Knight (2:36pm): And text me later<br>**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:37pm): I will**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:37pm): Bye**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:37pm): Adios**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:38pm): Ciao**_

Kendall sighed, as he dropped his phone into the pit of his lap, lifting his gaze reluctantly. Gustavo was still going on, passionately complaining as he beat his hand repeatedly against the top of his desk. The blonde rolled his eyes, looking up to the clock that lingered above the door frame. He drummed his fingers impatiently against his chair, struggling to keep himself awake.

"_Oh, you're such a turd..." _Kendall looked down at the device in his crotch, surprised to see that Logan had texted him.

_**Logan Mitchell (2:49pm): I would have said it sooner, but i was convinced you were going to first... **__**I love you so much.**_

Kendall bit into his lip, trying hard to repress the stupid grin that was seeping across his pale complexion.

**_Kendall Knight (2:51pm): I love you too, Logie_**

"I think that's it." Gustavo said, running a finger across the stray piece of notebook paper that lay atop of his desk, drenched in his illegible handwriting. "Now get out." The boys jumped up eagerly, resembling a stampede as they pushed each through the door frame.


	12. Pantsless

**A/N: HEY GUIZEEEEEEEEEE.**  
><strong>Sorry for taking so long to update X_X I don't really have an excuse. I just had no idea what I wanted to do with it. Initially, the boys were supposed to go to Texas in this chapter, but I was like "..I NEED MORE FLUFFY KOGAN BEFORE THEY CAN UNITE." BUT. The next chapter is all written out, and<em> THEN THEY WILL BE IN TEXA<em>S. so.. YAHHHHHHHHH. /hmkay yes, I'm a liar, deal with it.**

**OH AND SUPER LONG CHAPTER, YAY. **

_Karmas Little helper, I love Zarry and Liam and Kogan, Rainy Dayz and Silver Dreams, Ontheflipside, Girlwhoswritinthis, Klolo8, Scarlett, Callus Wyndry, Elleblack 14, Breakfree, Rockath Girl, Soozhearts, Shogoki17_

**YOU GUIZE. SERIOUSLY. YOUR REVIEWS ARE AMAZING. THANK YOU SO MUCH; YOU ALL MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND BLUSHY AND GHA. JUST THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. /breathing**

**Alright. The next chapter has a TEENY WEENY bit of drama, as I love it and a dramaless Kogan is pretty much unavoidable. **  
><strong>I love you guys. Thank you so much for your support and please keep reviewing! <strong>

* * *

><p>The next few days dragged on with nothing significant enough to relay. Kendall and Logan texted each other as frequently as they exhaled, their fingers rarley straying from the keypads on their cellphones. James and Carlos participated in the generally disruptive hi-jinks that had become so reunite that everything they touched generally turn to chaos, and Gustavo and Kelly sat at their desks, too thrown off by the absence of the smart boy to produce any real work.<p>

_**Logan Mitchell (10:05am): I guess it could work. What would the pieces be made out of?  
><strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (10:05am): Idk  
>Kendall Knight (10:05am): Mayple syrup?<strong>_

"Dogs," The Producer snapped, as he threw open the door to apartment 2J early Thursday morning, unfazed to see Kendall, who was seated at the kitchen table in only his boxers- a box of Lucky Charms in the pit of his lap, and phone in hand. The blonde's reaction was similar. In fact, he hadn't even noticed, he was so absorbed in a conversation with Logan about whether or not it would be possible to play a game of chess using a waffle in substitute of a checkerboard.

_**Logan Mitchell (10:05am): Syrup is a liquid. That would be near impossible to move on each turn.  
>Logan Mitchell (10:05am): And it's "maple". Not "mayple", Kendall.<strong>_

**_Kendall Knight (10:06am): Dangit.  
>Kendall Knight (10:06am): What if u used a spoon?<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:06am): A spoon as a piece, or a spoon to move the "mayple" syrup from square to square?_**

"Kendall," Gustavo barked, looking the boy up and down. Kendall turned his head, his eyes bugging out of his head as he realized what was going on. He threw his phone up into the air, and quickly flung his arms across his chest as to shield his nakedness.

"Where are your pants?" Gustavo asked, flalty. Kendall stood.

"All-all my clothes are packed!" He defended, forgetting that this was his house, and he had every right to be only semi clothed. "Wait a minute, you can't just _walk _in here! Did you even knock-?-"

_"You don't need to knock on a door you pay for_." Gustavo said, his volume dramatically increased. Kendall made a face; a dead combination of horror and confusion. Though Gustavo _did_ pay for the suite that he considered his home, it was still impossibly impolite to barge in.

"What do you need, Gustavo?" The blonde demanded, throwing a hand into the air as to emphasize the fact that his presence was far from welcomed.

"I actually needed to talk to your mom." He said, awkwardly. Kendall pursed his lips, looking down to the box of Lucky Charms as if it were going to respond for him. _Mom? _He wondered, impressed that he was able to form comprehensible thoughts, his mind so frazzled.

_This probably has something to do with the trip._ Grandma Mitchell, as if to almost ensure herself a spot in heaven, had taken the liberty of inviting the incredibly unstable producer and his dark and lovely assistant to her anniversary party. While Gustavo may have scoffed at the gesture, secretly, he was moved to such a degree that he had actually cried upon receiving the invitation. No one ever invited the man to anything (aside from Griffin and his annual "office slumber party", which Kelly craftily avoided each year). Gustavo instantly agreed to attend the older woman's event, even taking it upon himself to cover the cost of the 3 boy's flight fare.

"James and Carlos followed her to the supermarket." Kendall explained, uncomfortably.

Gustavo gave the blonde a final glare as he stepped out into the hall, slamming the door for emphasis on his way out. The blonde released a shaken breath as he typed out a message to his mother.

_**Kendall Knight (10:14am): Please call Gustavo or Kelly or someone like now  
>Kendall Knight (10:15am): I have no idea what he wants<br>**__**Kendall Knight (10:15am): But he literally just walked in on me in my underpants**_

He walked to his bedroom and threw a shirt over his head as he waited for a reply.

"_Oh you're such a turd..."_

**_Logan Mitchell (10:18am): ...Is this you trying to make me jealous?_**

Kendall returned to his "sent box", and laughed out loud when he realized he'd accidentally forwarded the message to Logan.

_**Kendall Knight (10:19am): ...That was supposed to go to mom...  
>Kendall Knight (10:19am): ...Wait,<br>Kendall Knight (10:19am): ...It's not working, is it?**_

Logan sighed. The past couple of days had just about dragged on, though the brunette found comfort in the fact that he would be face to face with his... "boyfriend" in less than 24 hours. The thought gave him chills, though the text confused him to no end.

**_Logan Mitchell (10:20am): Not really. Now please explain to me where you were and why you were in your underpants, please._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:21am): It was just in the kitchen  
>Kendall Knight (10:22am): No one else is home<br>Kendall Knight (10:23am): All of my clothes are packed_**

_**Logan Mitchell (10:23am): ...So where does Gustavo come into this?**_

_**Kendall Knight (10:23am): Gustavo just walked in**_

**_Logan Mitchell (10:23am): What do you mean "he just walked in...?"_**

**_Kendall Knight (10:24am): Swung the door open  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:24am): Asked for Mom  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (10:24am): Then left when I told him she went out_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:25am): ...Seriously?_**

_**Kendall Knight (10:28am): One of the scariest moments of my life.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:29am): He just walked in?  
><strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (10:29am): He just walked in  
>Kendall Knight (10:30am): While I was picking all the marshmallows out of the box of Lucky Charms<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:30am): That's very scary.  
><strong>_**_Logan Mitchell (10:30am): And please don't do that; you know it's my favorite cereal.  
><em>**_**  
>Kendall Knight (10:30am): I saved u all the brown pieces<br>Kendall Knight (10:31am): But I'm s_**till shaking, I swear...**_**_

**_Logan Mitchell (10:31am): ...Are your pants on now?_**

Kendall looked down, almost surprised to see that he was still in his briefs.

**_Kendall Knight (10:32am): No_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:32am): You better put some on. I promise; if anyone else gets to see my boyfriend in his underwear before I do, I'm going to hurt somebody._**

Kendall laughed in surprise and amusement.

**_Kendall Knight (10:33am): And suddenly you're the jealous type...?  
>Kendall Knight (10:33am): Rightfully so!<br>Kendall Knight (10:33am): Because I would TOTALLY leave u for Gustavo  
>Kendall Knight (10:33am): Mmmm. Dat ass...<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:33am): I'm not jealous, Kendall. I'm just pissed._**

Kendall scoffed.

**_Kendall Knight (10:34am): Why would u be pissed?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:34am): Because._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:35am): ...  
>Kendall Knight (10:35am): Well that clears it up<br>_****_Kendall Knight (10:35am): Thank you_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:37am): I just don't really want to have to wait another day until I can be with you... _**

**_Kendall Knight (10:38am): Awww, sweetheart! _**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:38am): Don't you dare.  
><em>**

**_Kendall Knight (10:38am): I thought u loved my pet names?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:38am): Hahahahahahahahahahahahah.  
>Logan Mitchell (10:39am): Don't start with me, Kendall.<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (10:39am): Fine,  
>Kendall Knight (10:39am): But listen<br>_****_Kendall Knight (10:39am): our flight leaves tmrow morning_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:39am): ...And? _**

**_Kendall Knight (10:40am): ...Um...  
>Kendall Knight (10:41am): and...<br>Kendall Knight (10:41am): ...we would be together now if we were going by the Ucranian time system_**

_**Logan Mitchell (10:41am): Ukrainian***_

_**Kendall Knight (10:41am): I think it's a C, not a K**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:42am): It's only a 7 hour time difference between the USA and the Ukraine, Kendall. If we were going by Ukrainian time standards, it would still be 24 hours; it would just seem like less because we'd then be 7 hours ahead.  
><strong>__**Logan Mitchell (10:42am): ...And that didn't cheer me up at all. What was the point of that comment?**_

**_Kendall Knight (10:42am): I'm actually just trying to impress u with my geography skills..._**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (10:42am): Wait,<br>Kendall Knight (10:42am): They're ahead of us by 7 hours?  
>Kendall Knight (10:42am): now i'm jealous of everyone who lives in Western Europe<em>**

_**Logan Mitchell (10:42am): The Ukraine is in Central and Eastern Europe. Kendall, are you intentionally trying to sound stupid...?**_

**_Kendall Knight (10:42am): ...Maybe  
>Kendall Knight (10:42am): ...<br>Kendall Knight (10:42am): it'll go by quickly, u'll see_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:42am): No, it won't actually._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:43am): If it makes you feel any better  
>Kendall Knight (10:43am): YOU CAN BE THE FIRST PERSON TO SEE ME IN MY UNDERPANTS ONCE WE GET TO TEXAS<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:44am): ..._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:44am): You can cut to the front of the line and everything..._**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:45am): No thank you._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:45am): Or maybe you wanna be the first person in Texas to see me without my underpants...? ;D_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:46am): You're an idiot._**

**_Kendall Knight (10:47am): Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaahhh baaaabbbbbbbbbbby_**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:48am): Idiot_**

**_Kendall Knight (10:48am): ;DDD  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (10:48am): Stop_**

**_Kendall Knight (10:48am): Not until I get a solid "no"_**

_**Logan Mitchell (10:50am): I have not the slightest idea as to how I could love you so much...**_

_**Kendall Knight (10:52am): Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh  
>Kendall Knight (10:53am): ...What?<br>Kendall Knight (10:53am): ...I'm both hurt and flattered**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:56am): Does this mean you'll stop?**_

_**Kendall Knight (10:57am): Yes...  
>Kendall Knight (10:57am): At least until I see u in person<br>Kendall Knight (10:57am): And then I'll let you make it up to me ;^)**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:58am): You're scaring me, Kendall...**_

_**Kendall Knight (10:58): *sigh*  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (10:58am): U are absolutely no fun**_

_**Logan Mitchell (10:59am): No. I'm just awkward. And you're a stupid pervert.**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:01am): Opposites attract I suppose**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:02am): I guess they do.**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:02am): Wait,  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (11:02am): Do u really think I'm stupid?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:02am): Of course not, dear. I was just kidding; you're brilliant.**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:02am): ...I'm just blonde :^L**_

**_Logan Mitchell (11:03am): You're just blonde, love : P_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:03am): ...  
>Kendall Knight (11:03am): U called me dear<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:03am): I think you're imaging things._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:03am): What ever you say, baby cakes ;^D_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:03am): ...I knew I'd end up paying for that_**

_**Kendall Knight (11:03am): Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (11:03am): But seriously.  
>Kendall Knight (11:04am): I'm so so so excited to see u<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:04am): Oh boy... There are few things more dangerous than an excited Kendall Knight. Should I invest in some pe****pper spray?  
><strong>****_

_******Kendall Knight (11:04am): I'm being serious******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:04am): So am I.******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:05am): Well then maybe it's a good idea  
>Kendall Knight (11:06am): Because there's an excellent chance that u might get raped ;^)<strong>****_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:06am): Oh?******_

_**Kendall Knight (11:07am): Yehp**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:07am): I'd rather just give you my consent, actually**_  
><em><strong>Logan Mitchell (11:07am): Just... you know. Not right now. Let's just see how things work out, and then we can discuss it more in depth.<br>**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:08am): ...What?<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:08am): What...?**_

**_Kendall Knight (11:08am): WHAT? _**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (11:08am): Oh god, nono-<br>Kendall Knight (11:08am): I was kidding, I swear!  
>Kendall Knight (11:08am): I'm sorry!<br>Kendall Knight (11:08am): Just pretend I said "hugged"  
>Kendall Knight (11:08am): Flaaaaaarwaaaargwaaaegtwewgw, I was joking I swear!<em>**

_**Logan Mitchell (11:08am): Please calm down.**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:08am): I can't**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:08am): _**I've known you long enough to know when you're joking, dear. **_**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:08am): I swear I swear I swear I was just kidding. Of course I'd never rape u or force u into sex or anything like that fghaegwemweojw oh jesus I hate living... X_X**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:08am): I KNOW KENDALL. _**I'm just letting you know... When the time is right, I won't object. **_**_

**Kendall Knight (11:08am): ...Is it stupid to get my hopes up?**

_**Logan Mitchell (11:09am): Very.  
><strong>_

_**Kendall Knight (11:09am): Daggnabbit.**_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:09am): **__**This is not a conversation that should be held over text, actually. **  
><strong>Logan Mitchell (11:10am): ...No, that doesn't mean you should call me.<br>**__**Logan Mitchell (11:10am): So are you excited about seeing me in 21 hours?**_

_******Kendall Knight (11:10am): You have no idea :^D******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:11am): I can't wait : )******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:11am): So... uh.  
>Kendall Knight (11:11am): ...No sex on the first date<br>Kendall Knight (11:11am): Got that down  
>Kendall Knight (11:11am): ...But if u have anything against pre-marital kisses,<br>Kendall Knight (11:11am): please let me know now...******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:12am): Pre-Marital kissing?******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:12am): Yeah... ******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:12am): ...Is that an actual term?******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:12am): Idk  
>Kendall Knight (11:12am): U're the genius...<strong>****_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:12am): Pretty sure it's just called kissing, Kendall. ******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:12am): Oh.  
>Kendall Knight (11:12am): Well that's nice...<strong>****_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:12am): And I'm for it 100%.  
>Logan Mitchell (11:13am): As long as it's not with some stupid blonde... <strong>****_

_**Kendall Knight (11:13am): Well thank goodness I'm not stupid, then ;^D  
><strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:13am): Touche.**_

_**Kendall Knight (11:13am): Gazuntight!**_

**_Logan Mitchell (11:13am): It's spelled G**_esundheit, Kendall. It's German._**_**

_**Kendall Knight (11:13am): Right. German.  
>Kendall Knight (11:13am): Well <em><strong>I'm gonna go get dressed before more people get the chance to see me naked-ish<strong>_  
>Kendall Knight (11:14am): Like Buddah Bob<br>Kendall Knight (11:14am): or Bitters. **_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:14am): Oh jeez, now I'm scaring myself<strong>_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (11:14am): I'll call u later<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:14am): Please do**_

_******Kendall Knight (11:13am): It depends if I still like u after I've got my pants on or not  
><strong>****_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:14am): Wait. Did I say you weren't stupid? Because I lied. ******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:14am): WELL SOME BODY JUST LOST EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEIR PRE-MARITAL KISSES...******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:15am): No :(******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:16am): Maybe u can still have one if u can ask my nicely******_

_******Logan Mitchell (11:16am): Please?******_

_******Kendall Knight (11:16am): No. I lied. No kisses for you.  
><strong>****__******Kendall Knight (11:17am): But seriously I have to go  
>Kendall Knight (11:17am): I love you xox<strong>****_

**_Logan Mitchell (11:17am): I love you too, Kendall_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:18am): As you should, sugar buger_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:19am): Idiot._**

Kendall laughed to himself, as he walked into his bedroom and stepped into a pair of pants. The blonde wandered around the apartment for a bit, before dumping his body into the long orange sofa, and watching the last few minutes of a black and white film.

"_Oh you're such a turd..." _Kendall smirked, as he got up to reclaim his phone from off of the kitchen table.

**(1 new Message: Mom)**

The blonde sighed, relieved that the woman had finally responded.

**Mom (11:29am): Kendall, who were those messages for?**

Kendall frowned as he reread the text.

**Kendall Knight (11:32am): What messages?**

His phone rang nearly a second later, which Kendall found odd, as his mother generally typed with just one finger.

**Mom (11:32am): Did you mean to send these to me?**

**Kendall Knight (11:33am): Send what?**

Kendall read his message before hitting send, his eyebrows furrowing.

**_Mom (11:34am): Forget it. I'll be home in an hour._**

Kendall frowned. Send _what?_

_"Oh, you're such a turd..."_

_**Logan Mitchell (11:34am): What are you talking about?**_

Kendall released a laugh that was rough and exasperated.

**_Kendall Knight (11:34am): What do you mean, what am I talking about?_**

_"Oh, you're such a turd..."_

**(2 New Messages)**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:34am): You just sent me a message saying "send what?"_**

**_Mom (11:34am): I said never-mind, Kendall. We'll talk when I get home._**

_Oh no..._ Kendall rushed to his sent box, suddenly remembering the text he had accidentally forwarded to the smart brunette earlier that morning. His phone was new, and technology generally refused to cooperate with the attractive blonde, so he was not only baffled, but also somewhat impressed with himself when he'd sent the text to two recipients by mistake. He scrolled through the sent box until he reached the most recent of the messages that he'd sent to Logan Mitchell.

**_Kendall Knight: As you should, sugar buger, _**It read.

The blonde blinked as he scanned the tiny, usually insignificant wording that lingered at the bottom of the message.

**_To: Logan Mitchell  
><em>****_CC: Mom_**

_**Delivery Status: Sent**_  
><em><strong>Today, 11:18am<strong>_

"Oh no..." Kendall said softly, as a knot formed in his throat, preventing him from breathing. He brushed through the previous texts in a panic, his heart rate only speeding up when he saw that every single message he'd sent to Logan Mitchell had been forwarded to "Mom", as went for the resverse.

"This isn't good..." The blonde said out-loud, brushing a sweaty hand through his thick, yellow hair as he dropped his phone to the ground.


	13. Kendall's Gay

_Rosie, MaddyB3, Rosie Jones, Adrian Aluran, Itrymybest, girlwhoswritinthis, shogoki17, , ineverlostmymindisolditonebay,** Hatershaterusherselevate, cheesexgenius**, lily, scarlett, soozhearts, scarlett, sassyladystrinking, btrlover21, breakfree, sylarbadass_

AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO ALERTED AND FAVORITED. DO YOU GUYS KNOW HOW HAPPY YOU MAKE ME? SO HAPPY. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO AMAZING. SERIOUSLY. IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY. LIKE RGKWEGWECMWEIFWEOFWE I LOVE YOU ALL. /hugs

I really love all you guys so much, and your support means the world to me.

* * *

><p>To the blonde's relief, Mrs. Knight had come home in absolute panic mode, having nothing ready for their trip the next day.<p>

"Boys!" She exclaimed, the three present members of Big Time Rush standing obediently in a row. "We leave tomorrow morning! If everything isn't packed up by tonight, there's no way we're getting out of here on time!" The boys blinked, only some what understanding what their maternal figure was trying to express. She rolled her eyes,

"Go pack your bags!" Mrs. Knight exclaimed. Kendall exhaled in relief, deciding to lock his door and take as much time as possible while filling his suitcase. The longer he could avoid his mother, the longer he could avoid the inevitably awkward conversation about the mistaken text messages.

**_Logan Mitchell (3:14pm): I just don't understand how you forwarded them to your mom!_**

Logan responded, after Kendall told the boy all about what he'd done.

**_Kendall Knight (3:14pm): Technology hates me_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:14pm): No. Kendall, you were just being careless!_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:14pm): And now it's my fault?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:15pm): Yes. It is totally your fault that you forwarded the texts that were meant for me to your mother.  
>Logan Mitchell (3:15pm): You need to pay more attention. Seriously, thank God they went to your mom. What if they went to Gustavo or Griffin or James or someone like that? Can you imagine explaining our relationship to them? Really.<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (3:15pm): ...  
><em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:15pm): Great job, Kendall.  
>Logan Mitchell (3:15pm): That is seriously the dumbest thing I think you've ever done<br>Logan Mitchell (3:16pm): Good job._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:16pm): Logan, seriously  
>Kendall Knight (3:16pm): I'm freaking out, ok?<br>Kendall Knight (3:16pm): Can you please relax?  
>Kendall Knight (3:16pm): Not that I don't love being yelled at over text or anything<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:16pm): Sorry  
>Logan Mitchell (3:16pm): I just don't understand how you managed to do that...<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (3:16pm): Stop. I said stop, Logan. Seriously._**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:16pm): Sorry..._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:16pm): Thanks_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:16pm): So... What did she say?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:17pm): What do u mean?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:17pm): When you told your Mom we're dating?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:17pm): what?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:18pm): What?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:18pm): What?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:18pm): Well... did she know the texts were to me?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:18pm): Idk  
>Kendall Knight (3:19pm): But I told u<br>Kendall Knight (3:19pm): She was like  
>Kendall Knight (3:19pm): "DERP DE DERP WE'LL TALK ABOUT IT LATER BYE"<br>Kendall Knight (3:20pm): And then she sent us all to pack_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:21pm): She didn't ask?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:21pm): She did  
>Kendall Knight (3:21pm): She said we'd talk about it later tho<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:22pm): Oh_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:22pm): yeah  
>Kendall Knight (3:23pm): What do i do if she asks again?<br>_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:23pm): Not "if". She's definitely going to ask. Just tell her the truth.  
>Logan Mitchell (3:34pm): You're not going to be able to avoid her. She's your mother, and she'll be fine with it.<br>Logan Mitchell (3:50pm): Kendall?_**

_**Kendall Knight (3:59pm): Sorry  
><strong>__**Kendall Knight (4:02pm): I had to help Carlos reach something on a high shelf**_

_**Logan Mitchell (4:04pm): Lol**_

_**Kendall Knight (4:05pm): Ya**_

_**Logan Mitchell (4:06pm): Kendall.**_

_**Kendall Knight (4:07pm): What**_

_**Logan Mitchell (4:07pm): Relax.**_

_**Kendall Knight (4:08pm): I can't D^:**_

Later that night, Gustavo came by to talk to Mrs. Knight again. The two had a long, pleasant conversation about Logan's Grandmother, as the heavy producer wanted to get the woman and her husband a gift.

"Get her a waffle maker!"Carlos suggested, walking out into the kitchen with a bag over his shoulder, "Old people love waffles!"

"Oh good!" Mrs. Knight said, turning to face the small Latino boy. "You've finished packing!" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked. "Oh! Oh, no. These are just James's Cuda products!" Mrs. Knight frowned.

"Finish packing, Carlos." She instructed, pointing a long finger towards his room. The Latino sighed, dropping the bag by the fridge before he left.

* * *

><p>The following morning went rather smoothly, with the three Knights plus Carlos, James, Gustavo and Kelly piling onto the plane hardly a minute before the doors closed.<p>

_**Logan Mitchell (8:16am): Have a great trip :^)**_

_**Kendall Knight (8:16am): I will**_  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (8:16am): I'll even save u my complimentary cocktail peanuts<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:17am): ...I hate nuts_**

**_Kendall Knight (8:17am): Except for mine ;^)_**

**_Logan Mitchell (8:17am): Inappropriate.  
>Logan Mitchell (8:18am): And they don't serve nuts, they serve plantain chips <em>**

**_Kendall Knight (8:18am): What?  
>Kendall Knight (8:20am): <strong><em>No body likes plantain chips!<em>**_**

**_**_Logan Mitchell (8:21am): We've had this discussion before. Someone must like 'em if they keep on making them. _**_**

**_**_Kendall Knight (8:21am): I guess  
>Kendall Knight (8:21am): The plane's boarding now tho, so I g2g<br>_**_****_**_Kendall Knight (8:22am): See you soon :^)_**_**

**_**_Logan Mitchell (8:23am): Have a safe trip, dear  
>Logan Mitchell (8:23am): I love you<em>**_**

**_**_Kendall Knight (8:23am): I love you, too :^)_**_**

"Dogs," Gustavo said as he squeezed through the isle, "and Mama dog." Mrs Knight's eye brows furrowed in offense. "I'll be up there with people more my speed. I'll see you when we land." The man had gotten only himself a ticket to first class, leaving everyone else in coach, which no one actually seemed to mind. The ride was only two hours long, but with the pompous producer so close, it undoubtedly would have felt like more.

"So..." Mrs. Knight said, as everyone else took their seats. The red headed woman sat right in the middle of her two kids, while James and Carlos occupied the seats directly behind her. Kendall turned his head, too excited to engage in a conversation. He was literally digging his finger nails into the arm rests, and kicking his feet back and fourth against the seats like a child.

"_Stop it," _Hissed the little boy who sat in front of him. Kendall looked away and whistled innocently.

"How's Jo?" Mrs. Knight asked. The blonde furrowed his eyebrows.

"Uh..." He replied, "I haven't spoken to her since..." Kendall tried to think. _A while_. His ex-girlfriend moved away what couldn't have been less than 6 months ago. Kendall didn't deal with those sort of things well, and made all the effort to ignore her phone calls, texts and emails. She actually just recently gave up on trying to contact him.

"Oh." Mrs. Knight returned, awkwardly. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the inbox, "Then who's _sugar booger?_"

Kendall cringed. He'd been so preoccupied with planning the things he would do to Logan once they were in the same room again, that he'd temporarily forgotten about the texts he'd sent to his mother by mistake.

"Sugar booger?" James snorted. Carlos fell over, smacking his head into the chair in front of him, his laughter so difficult to contain.

_"SUGAR BOOGER_." Kendall felt his face burn.

"Um..." He said, rubbing at the sweat on his neck. Katie looked to her brother, and rolled her eyes tiredly.

"Obviously he was just joking. Chill out, guys." While Kendall appreciated what his sister was trying to do, it was going to be difficult to avoid for very much longer.

"Oh," Carlos said before entirely losing interest and plugging his ears with headphones so he could listen to the "Nyan Cat" song on repeat for the next twp hours.

"The texts were for Logan." Kendall explained, keeping his voice just above a whisper so only his mother could hear. The woman deserved to know. And even if he could pull some sort of brilliant lie out of his butt, it would just be easier in the long run to tell her the truth.

Mrs. Knight caught her jaw as it threatened to fall to the ground, and Katie rolled her eyes, again.

"Well, duh."

Kendall blinked, turning to his sister. "What?" He asked, "What do you mean 'well duh'?"

"You think you're so sneaky when you check him out as he's walking around the Palm Woods pool in nothing but those shorty shorts-"

"Katie." Mrs. Knight warned, her voice calm yet edgy. She turned to face her oldest, her face distorted in concern and confusion.

"What do you mean those texts were for Logan?" Kendall inhaled, bravely. There was no going back now.

"I'm gay." He said, surprised at how small his voice sounded. James poked his head through, visibly inserting himself into the conversation again.

"Who's gay?"

"Kendall." Katie returned, non-nonchalantly. James snorted, as if the thought was absolutely absurd.

"Kendall's not gay!"

"Ok, he's not." Katie said flatly, before rolling her eyes. James nodded,

"Don't joke about that, Katie." He warned, falling back into his seat. "It's rude."

Mrs. Knight put her hand over her son's, and brought her face in a little too close.

"Honey..." She said, lightly.

"I'm gay, Mom." Mrs. Knight's face paled.

"...Oh." She said, turning to face her youngest. Katie had her face buried in her nintendo game, as the conversation didn't interest her in the least.

"And you and Logan are..."

"Together," He mouthed the words, hoping that James and Carlos wouldn't be able to hear. To his good fortune, the pair had tuned out entirely just moments before.

"Ah," Mrs. Knight replied. She flopped her back head against the seat, and rubbed at her temple. Kendall looked on, nervously.

"Were you going to tell me?" Kendall blushed, as he realized that he probably would have kept it a secret for as long as possible.

"Of course," He lied through his teeth. Mrs. Knight relaxed slightly, relieved by the fact that she would have found out anyway.

"Are you..." He started, his heart beating so fast, it was almost unbearable, "Are you ok with this?" Mrs. Knight swallowed, then pressed her hand against her oldest's knee.

"All I want," She said, sad that she had to force a smile, "is for you to be happy and healthy." Kendall blinked, getting ready to call her out on her poor acting skills. He decided to drop it, realizing that his mother would adjust over time. Kendall cuddled against her arm, and shut his eyes, pleased that she was at the very least trying to act like it didn't matter.

"I love you, sweetie," She said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kendall Knight (11:15pm): Hey beautiful.<em>**

"Kendall, put your phone away!" James hissed, hovering over the seat in front of him as the plane skid into the ground.

_"...And we want to thank you for flying with us today. Flight attendants, prepare the cabin for arrival. Feel free to take out your cellphones-"_

"Ha," Kendall said, smugly. James pursed his lips, and turned back to his seat.

The plane arrived in the great state of Texas, at around 11:20 that morning. Kendall stretched stiffly, having slept the entire ride over, and took the liberty of handling all the carry-on bags (aside from James's, who pretended his duel duffle bags filled with Cuda products were for a rare, practically unheard of medical condition) as the 6 or so of them walked through the isle and off the plane

"Wow," Carlos said, admiring the scenery. "Texas sure does look a lot like an airport."

**_Logan Mitchell (11:25pm): I'm assuming you've landed if you're able to text me?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:31pm): How did you know_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:31pm): My boyfriend must be magic_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:32pm): Because you can't text in the sky_****_  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (11:32pm): I am magic though, yes._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:32pm): I'm not in the sky_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:32pm): I figured as much. Where are you guys?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:32pm): I'm actually in outer space_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:32pm): That's great, Kendall._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:33pm): I'm texting u from Jupiter_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:33pm): I didn't realize there were cell phone towers on planets other than Earth._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:33pm): There totally are_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:33pm): I'd take a picture but my phone's low on battery..._**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:34pm): Pity._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:34pm): Quite_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:34pm): And everyone else is where?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:34pm): Baggage claim_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:34pm): And you are?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:34pm): Baggage claim_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:34pm): Oh,_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knigth (11:34pm): Did you get me my Texas socks btw?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:35pm): What are "Texas socks?"_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:35pm): U forgot?_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:35pm): ...U said u'd get me Texas socks.. :^(_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:35pm): Oh! Right; I was supposed to get you a souvenir.._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:36pm): No_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:36pm): I wanted special socks from Texas_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:36pm): Did u get me special socks from Texas?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:37pm): No, but you can have one of my old pairs if you'd like_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:37pm): My boyfriend's old socks?_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:37pm): What could be more romantic?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:37pm): Maybe two socks?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:39pm): Whoa cowboy._****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:39pm): Slow down._****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:39pm): We haven't even been together a month_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:39pm): Take it easy_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:39pm): Whoa there_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:40pm): Whoa there._**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:40pm): Are you done getting your luggage?_**

**_Kendall Knight (11:41pm): Just about_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (11:41pm): I told Carlos I'd give him a piggy back ride to the car if he carried my bags_**

**_Logan Mitchell (11:42pm): If you're carrying Carlos and Carlos is carrying your bags... you're still carrying your bags..._**

**_Kendall Knight (11:42pm): ...Maybe I'll just give him money_**

Kendall was the first to step onto the escalator, his fingers moving speedily against the miniscule keyboard.

"Watch where you're going, Kendall." Mrs. Knight warned, tiredly. The blonde nodded, before bumping into an older man in a sombrero.

"Aye aye aye!" The man complained, his round stomach knocking Kendall to the ground.

"Carlos, look, it's future you!" James teased, as he grabbed the blonde's outstretched hand, helping him back onto his feet. The Latino furrowed his eye brows as he watched the man walk off in the opposite direction.

"Nah," He said seriously, "I'll definitely have more facial hair." The other boys snickered, and then followed Mrs. Knight to the lobby, luggage in hand.

"Where are they picking us up?" Carlos asked, dropping his bags on a nearby bench as the five began to set up camp temporarily. Gustavo and Kelly had gone off in a taxi, not wanting to be late for the party that started tomorrow afternoon.

"Logan and his mother should be here already." Said Mrs. Knight, craning her neck as to look over the hectic throng that flooded the airport lobby. Kendall did the same, his heart rate painfully quick. It was a matter of minutes before he'd get to see Logan again. Sure- he'd seen him hundreds, _thousands _of times before today. He'd seen him every day since the day he was born... which was why he instantly recognized the back of his head only a couple of feet away.

"Logan," He said, breathlessly, his lips turning up into a grin.


	14. Smoochie Face

**gargh. sorry this took so long =.=**  
><strong>also. I'm gonna do this silly thing where I post SNEAK PEEKS (i had to google how to spell "peek". I thought it was "peak." derp derp da herp.) of the next chapter on my tumblr (IF YOU WANNA SEE' EM, THE LINKS ON MY PROFILE.) <strong>  
><strong>Erh. Yeah, i really don't know why it took so long. and it's sorta bleh. sorry : **

**THANKS FOR THE LOVE THOUGH xox you guize are so awesome. mwah.**

_cheesexegnius, jillesternapier91, hatershaterusherselevate, adrian aluran, rainy dayz and silver dreams, leeer, rosie jones, xxquietsingerxx, girlwhoswritinthis. scarlett, itrymybest, shogoki17, rawbbles, btrlover21, I AM AIR, breakfree, sassyladystriking_

* * *

><p>Kendall looked to his mother, who was digging through her purse trying to find the granola bars she'd packed for the trip. Carlos was watching her intently, and James was studying his reflection in a pocket mirror. The blonde craned his neck, looking over the busy throng once again. Logan was definitely there, standing alongside his mother as she patiently pressed numbers into her blackberry. Nearly a moment later, Mrs. Knight's cell phone began to ring.<p>

"Wait one second, Carlos," She said, abandoning her purse and bringing the device to her ear. The Latino huffed in frustration, and then collapsed into the empty seat between James and Katie.

"Hi!" Mrs. Knight said through a smile. Kendall felt his own phone vibrate against his leg.

**(1 New Message: Logan Mitchell)**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:03pm): I think I see you._**

Kendall looked up and brought his eyes to where the back of Logan's head used to be. Kendall frowned in confusion, _Where'd he go? _He ducked his chin and began to type out a response.

**_Kendall Knight (12:04): I can't find you_**

**(1 New Message: Logan Mitchell)**

He blinked, and then saved his message to the "Drafts folder" before opening the new text.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:04pm): It's definitely you._**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:04pm):_**_ **I don't think anyone else could look so nice in a beanie. **_

Kendall bit into his lip as to stop the smile that was trying desperately to consume his facial structure, his complexion turning red in the process.

_**Kendall Knight (12:05pm): Since when are u suave?**_

He looked up again, the disappointment setting in when there was absolutely no sign of the boy or his mother.

_**Logan Mitchell (12:05pm): I've been practicing. **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:06pm): Practice being visible.  
>Kendall Knight (12:06pm): I can't see u any more :^**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:06pm): Same here. You've completely disappeared.**_

Kendall laughed, somewhat relieved that neither of them could be seen.

_**Kendall Knight (12:06pm): well that's only because i'm magic**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:06pm): What a mean trick :O**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:06pm): it's how we magic people roll**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:06pm): I see how it is : ( **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:06pm): :^***_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:06pm): ?**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:07pm): it's a smoochie face**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:07pm): It's horribly unattractive. **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:07pm): my real smoochie face is better**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:07pm): I don't believe you.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:07pm): Need me to prove it? **_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:07pm): Yes. **_

"Great, see you soon!" Mrs. Knight said, closing her phone and dropping it into her pants pocket.

"Arhh they hmrereh?" Carlos asked, spitting a raisin out onto the woman's shirt, having found the granola bars on his own. He swallowed, and then smiled apologetically. Mrs. Knight pretended not to notice as she threw her purse over her shoulder, and grabbed at Katie's hand.

"They're over by the Central Office," Kendall turned his head quickly, though he was entirely unsure of where to look. Where was the Central Office-?

"Logan!" Carlos cried, throwing a hand above his head and waving it vigorously. Kendall looked at the perfect brunette who was standing only a few yards away, and his heart stopped completely. He tried to retract soothing breaths as he figured the strange feeling in his gut was something that resembled pre-show nerves, or the woozy sort of excitement that you contract before a roller coaster ride.

After a moment or so, Kendall realized it wasn't excitement at all. It was fear. He was terrified to see the brunette- the boy he'd confessed his love for over _text message._ The boy he'd been virtually "dating" for weeks. Kendall felt a shiver run up his spine. What if Logan changed his mind once they were face to face? What if he realized he didn't love him?

At the moment, the blonde was completely hidden by the Latino, who pelted towards the brunette like a bull who'd just seen a red flag. Kendall tightened his grip around the bags in his hands and turned away, walking briskly into the other direction. He couldn't do this.

"Carlo—" Logan managed, before the Latino locked his arms around his body, and lifted him up into the air in a rub crushing embrace.

"Ok, Carlos," He squeaked, struggling for breath. The Latino dropped his friend, and stepped away slightly.

"I missed you!" Logan ran a hand across his waist, as to make sure nothing was broken.

"Yeah," He said, bitterly.

"Logan, buddy!" James exclaimed, sliding his lucky comb into his back pocket and stepping forward. He draped an arm around his friend, and pulled him close into his chest.

"James!" The brunette said, returning the awkward, one armed embrace. "How was your flight?" He asked, taking a step backwards.

"Awesome!" The boys made light conversation for a while, though Logan was paying little to no attention, as he was looking past his friends for the blonde. Eventually, he gave up and turned to Carlos,

"And the stewart-ess's name was actually _Linda. _Isn't that weird-?"

"Do you guys know where Kendall is?" The brunette asked, cutting the Latino off completely. Carlos frowned, visibly offended, but the pretty boy shook his head.

"That's weird. He was right there a minute ago..." He said, unhelpfully. Logan furrowed his eyebrows, and then pulled out his phone.

* * *

><p>Kendall stood with his arms crossed, staring out the large glass window at the opposite end of the airport and watched as the planes ran up the runway, then launched into the sky. He sighed.<p>

"Honey," Mrs. Knight said, touching a hand to her son's shoulder. Kendall shrugged her off, silently.

"Don't you... want to see Logan?" She asked, unable to mask the confusion in her voice. The blonde waited, before swiftly moving his head back and forth. The older woman furrowed her eyebrows.

"You... _don't_ want to see Logan?" The blonde bobbed his head up and down, becoming more and more confident of his decision. He was just going to stay here and wait for the plane back to California. Which was in three days. He could do it. He had his luggage, his ticket, his tooth brush. He could totally camp out here for the weekend.

"Kendall, is something wrong?" He lifted his eyebrows, and then dropped them quickly, in an exaggerated exhale.

"Sweetie," She said, pressing her palm to his shoulder and holding on quickly, just in case he tried to shrug her off again.

He couldn't face Logan. What if he saw him and decided that it was a mistake? Or what if Kendall felt differently once they came face to face, and realized it was only the unfamiliar absence that compelled him to say, "I love you." He sighed. There was no way that could happen. He'd loved Logan for a while. There was no way the words could have been a mistake. At least... not on his end.

But what if Logan realized he could do so much better, or that he didn't actually love Kendall, or…

He felt his jaw tighten. He couldn't face him.

When he returned from his internal monologue, Kendall realized that he was sitting alongside his mother on the bench right in front of the window. He turned his head, having no recollection of moving.

"You can't stay here until our flight back to California, Kendall." She said, slightly losing her patience. The blonde dipped his head. _She knows me so well._

"I don't really want to see him yet." He said, his voice muffled by the hand he put in front of his mouth. Mrs. Knight blinked.

"You don't…" Kendall turned, and watched as his mother's jaw nearly fell to the ground. He almost laughed at her exaggerated expression, though caught himself when he remembered that he was pouting.

"How long has this been going on, Kendall?" She asked, after a slightly dramatic pause. "The thing with you two. With you two being... together." The boy shrugged, and then held up a few fingers. Mrs. Knight nodded,

"And you haven't seen him in person since it started?" Kendall shook his head. _Unless I have some secret time portal I'm not telling out about that's hidden under my bed..._

_"Oh you're such a turd..." _

Kendall jumped, and then flipped open his phone, hardly surprised to see a new message from the small brunette. Sure, he liked him now. But what happend when they were together again, and Logan realized that he also found Kendall's real-life smoochie face repulsive?

**_Logan Mitchell (12:15pm): Where are_**** you?**

The blonde sighed, then snapped the device shut and hid it in his hand. Mrs. Knight frowned.

"You know," She said, rubbing the boy's back softly, "I don't have a problem with you two being together." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't!" She defended, "I'm proud of you for being able to tell me." The blonde tried not to smile.

"And I don't blame you being nervous." She continued, standing, "But you're not doing anyone any favors by sitting here."

"What if he decides he doesn't like me?" Kendall said-slash-whined. His phone rang again,

**_Logan Mitchell (12:19pm): Kendall, seriously. _**

Mrs. Knight grimaced.

"Is that what this is about-" She said, the confusion fading slightly, "Kendall. I'm not going to give you some pep-talk about what an extraordinary young man you are. You know that you're exceptional." The blonde nodded somberly. He _was_ pretty cool...

"Logan knows this too. I don't really know what..." She sighed, "When what ever happend happend between the two of you, he had to have known what he was getting into. You've been best friends since you could walk; If he didn't like you, he probably wouldn't have stuck around for this long. But sweetie, you're wonderful in every way possible, and frankly, at this point, you're just being difficult. If you care about him in the slightest, you won't keep him waiting any longer." And on that, a some-what irritated Mrs. Knight turned on her heel and walked off into the opposite direction.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:20pm): Kendall. Where. Are. You._**

Kendall closed his phone, and bravely walked after his mother. She had a point. He'd known Logan forever. It wasn't like they'd changed over the two weeks they'd been apart- they'd just realized that they were ready for something stronger.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:23pm): I swear to God Kendall, you better be dead or something, because this is ridiculous. _**

"But the movie credits were in a cool font, and I just really liked the way they put the director's name before the actors-" The Latino went on, talking more to himself than anyone else.

Logan watched with wide eyes as Kendall walked up behind his friends, a nervous smile plastered across his thin face. _He's not going to take back what he said. You're worrying for nothing, _He told himself, not entirley believing it.

The brunette beamed, before uncharacteristically lunging forward and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist.

"Kendall!" He exclaimed, like a little boy who'd just spotted Santa Claus. Kendall laughed in surprise, returning the hug with an equal amount of enthusiasm, forgetting completely about the nerves from a moment ago. Logan buried his head into the bigger boy's chest, squeezing him with all the force in his body.

"I missed you so much," he said, his voice muffled by the flannel fabric of the blonde shirt.

"I missed you too." Kendall said as he took a step back. He looked the boy up and down, unable to believe the smile that was stretched across his friend's face. They stared at each other for a moment, but then the brunette's face fell.

"Where were you?" Logan spit, remembering that he was angry with his friend. Kendall opened his mouth to reply, though shut it quickly as he decided to keep his anxiety to himself.

"Uh... I was... peeing." He lied, as he took the brunette back into his arms and hugged him tenderly. Logan surprisingly accepted the responce, and quickly fell back into the boy's embrace, his fingers interlocking behind his back. The blonde dipped his chin, and then pressed a secret kiss down into his thick, brown hair, which made Logan blush.

Kendall mentally slapped himself for being so worried, though he couldn't help but struggle to find reality in the entire situation. How could someone so perfect love him back? Logan was stunning. He was gorgeous. He was brilliant and sweet and… perfect. And he was his. Kendall bit into his lip, and then looked down to study the brunette's perfect face- his perfect eyes, perfectly shaped mouth, and he entirely forgot that they weren't the only two people in the world.

"We should get going," Mrs. Mitchell urged, looking down to her watch and placing a hand on the boy's backs as to move them along. "Logan's Dad's making dinner tonight, and if we're not home in time, he'll be crushed." Kendall furrowed his eyebrows. Even with the time change, it still wasn't any later than noon.

James shrugged, and went ahead with Carlos, standing directly behind Mrs. Knight and Mrs. Mitchell, who didn't hesitate before engaging in a conversation about things only a mother could find interesting. Katie made an effort to position herself directly in front of Kendall and Logan, who were awkwardly weaving in and out of the afternoon crowd, and behind Carlos and James, who were casually listing all the words in the English dictionary that rhymed with "derp."

"Lerp?"

"Is lerp a word?"

"Yeah. It's short for 'lerper'."

"Oh, ok."

"What about 'perp'?"

"Perp?"

"Like 'perple'?"

"Oh, yeah."

The girl watched from the corner of her eye as her brother finally found his way to Logan. She smiled as the smaller of the pair bravely linked their arms together, then slid his hand down the bigger boy's forearm until it slipped into his open palm.

Katie turned away as the blonde blushed, studying the hand in his intensely before readjusting their fingers so that they were intertwined. The smaller boy grinned, too enthralled by the sparks that shot up his spine to tear his eyes away.

"I'm really glad you're here..." He said, suddenly. Kendall blushed, and then squeezed at his friend's hand affectionately.

"I'm glad I'm here too,"

"...Because now you can take my place in 'Capture the Flag' and I can sit out without feeling guilty." He explained, looking up with an innocent grin. Kendall snorted, and then playfully shoved at the smaller boy.

"And here I am, thinking you loved me."

"I do love you," Logan said, sincerly. Kendall felt his heart explode. "I just love the fact that I won't have to play that stupid game more." The blonde tried to hide the smile that was plastered across his face, but his efforts were absolutely futile.

"Just for that," He said, swinging their arms back and forth, "I will show you no mercy when we play 'Mother May I." Logan laughed.

"Bring it Knight." Kendall paused, and then turned his body so that he and the smaller boy were face to face.

"I can't wait until I can kiss you," He said, absolutely hypnotized by his friend's sweet expression- his wide eyes and square jaw.

"What?"

"I said..." The blonde coughed, and then shifted his body slightly, "...I can't wait until I can... kick your ass." Kendall covered, quickly. Logan laughed, and then tugged on his friend's hand as to pull him down to his height.

"I heard you the first time." He said through a grin. Kendall blushed, but took the confession as a hint, and licked his lips in obvious preperation.

"_Kendall," _Katie hissed, turning back to look at her brother who was frozen in the middle of the airport. The blonde looked up, surprised to see that she was already so far ahead.

"Oops," He said. Before Logan could speak, Kendall pressed his lips against his forehead, and then turned to walk briskly after his sister, their hands still interlocked.


	15. Baby Cakes Muffin Head Bread

**_THANK YOU TO haterhaterusherselevate, cheesexgenius, rainydayzandsilverdreams, coblynaurisen, itrymybest, rawbbles, scarlett, btrlover21, calluswyndry, breakfree! I LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

**IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. It took me a really long time to figure out HOW this was going to play out. I re-read it like 10 times, and I still really don't love it. It's pretty cheesy, but what ever.**

**OH AND GUESS WHAT! ITS 2 CHAPTERS. YAY! **  
><strong>PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME VERY HAPPY. <strong>  
><strong>THANKS!<strong>

* * *

><p>When everyone piled into Mrs. Mitchell's minivan, Carlos and James made a point of sitting in between Logan and Kendall, as the Latino sincerely believed that he would "THROW UP ON EVERYTHING<em>," <em>if he wasn't in the middle. To the couple's frustration, the pretty boy clung to his friend like glue, leaving the blonde and brunette to the window seats.

"Everyone in?" Mrs. Knight confirmed, Katie shifting uncomfortably as she settled into her mother's lap. The car was absolutely over flowing with luggage and bags and various traveling necessities—Mrs. Knight was stunned that everything fit.

"Good."

Logan's mother took the wheel, and made a sharp turn onto the high way, causing Kendall to smack against his window, the purple bag in his arms doing little to cushion his fall.

"Careful, Kendall." Mrs. Knight called, looking over her shoulder to see her son's face pressed up against the glass. Kendall pulled away and rubbed at his cheek, which was quickly turning red.

"Thanks, Mom." He returned with an eye roll. Logan tried to look at his friend, James's head entirely obstructing his vew.

"So," Said the pretty boy, craning his neck to look over the gigantic suitcase in the pit of his lap. It really was crowded. "What's the bathroom situation gonna be like? Cause you guys know perfectly well that I need at least—"

"You'll all be sharing Logan's room," Mrs. Mitchell interupted, sharply, "Which means you'll all be sharing the one bathroom, James." The pretty boy wrinkled his nose as he turned to Carlos, and immediately began to complain under his breath.

Kendall tried following the conversation, though gave up pretty quickly due to lack of interest, and…

"_Oh you're such a turd..."_ The blonde jumped, forgetting the volume on his phone had been set to "high". He switched it to virbate quickly, and flipped it open.

**(_1 New Message: Logan Mitchell)_**

The blonde smirked.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:51pm): How's your face?_**

Kendall laughed, and then tried to look over the luggage and past his friends to catch the eye of the beautiful brunette sitting at the other side of the vehicle. To his good fortune, the attempt was successful, and the pair exchanged quick smiles before they turned back to their phones.

**Kendall_ Knight (12:51pm): Window's r stupid_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): I prbly wont die, tho_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:51pm): Hows UR face?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:51pm): My face?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:52pm): Yes_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:52pm): My face is fine, thank you for asking_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:52pm): that it is ;^)_**

Logan sighed before typing out his next text.

**_Logan Mitchell (12:52pm): Did you tell Katie about us, by the way?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:52pm): What do u mean?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:53pm): I think she knows there's something going on. _**

Automatically, Kendall turned to look at his sister, whose eyes were stuck on the small screen of her Nintendo D.S.  
><strong><em><br>_****_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): My mom brought up the texts_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): on the plane_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:53pm): I told you she would._**

**_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): and u must feel so proud of ur self_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): here's an imaginery cookie for being so smart_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:53pm): imaginary*_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): I've got auto correct disabled_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:53pm): Sue me, smart boy_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:54pm): No you don't. You're just spelling everything so badly, auto-correct doesn't even recognize it. _**

**_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): …Maybe_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): U know what?_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): Go away,_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): I don't love you anymore_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:54pm): That's fine. I have an IMAGINARY*** cookie that loves me. _**

**_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): cookies are incapable of love, silly goose_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): but long story short,_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): I pretty much told her everything_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): Mom, that is_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:54pm): And Katie?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:54pm): And Katie was there_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:55pm): What about James and Carlos?_**

**_Kendall Knight (12:55pm): …no_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:55pm): I didn't really… want to_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:55pm): I mean James sort of overheard_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:55pm): But he thought I was joking_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:56pm): Idk. I don't know how they'll take_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:56pm): I understand._**

**_Kendall Knight (12:56pm): they'll find out eventually, tho_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:57pm): Right. And at the least, I'm glad you told your Mom._**

**_Kendall Knight (12:58pm): Me 2_**  
><strong><em>Kendall Knight (12:58pm): She was fairly accepting<em>****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (12:58pm): She just needs time to adjust, I guess_****_  
><em>****_Kendal Knight (12:58pm): How did ur mom take it?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (12:59pm): Oh._****_  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (12:59pm): I didn't really tell her._****_  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (12:59pm): Kendall, please be conscious of how you act in front of her._****_  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (12:59pm): I don't want her to know. _**

**_Kendall Knight (12:59pm): What?_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:00pm): Why not?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:00pm): I just don't really want her to know. At least not yet. She's stressed enough as it is, with the party and all that. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:00pm): Why not?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:01pm): I just don't. Please respect that?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:01pm): Is she a homophobe?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:01pm): I don't know. I guess a little bit. Please, Kendall?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:01pm): Ur mom's a homophobe?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:01pm): No, but you know how conservative she is. Just… please Kendall? _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:02pm): Fine_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:02pm): Thanks._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:03pm): But ur going to have to tell her eventually_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:03pm): I know._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:04pm): Because if she shows up at our weding and still doesn't know that we're together, shes going to b pretty freakin confused_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:04pm): You spelled "wedding" wrong. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:05pm): I'll let u write out the invitations then_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:05pm): Honestly Kendall; you think that I'd be dumb enough to chain myself to you for the rest of my life?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): Ouch_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): I'd sure hope so_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): Especially now… u owe me for hurting my feelings ;^(_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:06pm): You're joking. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): that was pretty harsh_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:06pm): u totally owe me an apology_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:09pm): Fine: I am absolutely, head over heels, undeniably in love with you, Kendall Knight, and sharing your last name one day would be quite the adventure, though you can't blame me for questioning my own sanity, as you are, in fact, crazy. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:09pm): and ur my fuel ;^)_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:09pm): I think you're mistaken, as I'm confident that you were just as insane before we got together._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:10pm): Logan Knight_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:11pm): No._**

**_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): im changing ur name in my phone as we speak_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:12pm): No! _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): ...too late! _**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:12pm): To Logan Knight?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): Si! _**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:12pm): No! That's worse than the pet names!_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): I could always change it to something awful like _****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): babycakes muffin head bread…_****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:12pm): if Logan Knight really offends u that much_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:12pm): Ugh. The only alternative is Babycakes muffin head bread?_**

**_Kendall Knight (1:13pm): Si._****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:13pm): ...U think i could find that on a key chain?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:13pm): I seriously doubt it._****_  
><em>****_Logan Mitchell (1:13pm): And fine, keep it. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:13pm): If I find a key chain with babycakes muffin head bread engraved on it, do I win a prize?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:14pm): You would get your imaginery cookie back. _**

**_Kendall Knight (1:14pm): ..._****_  
><em>****_Kendall Knight (1:14pm): imaginary*_**

**_Logan Mitchell (1:14pm): Damnit. _**

**_"_**Home sweet home," Mrs. Mitchell said, as she turned into her mother's driveway. Logan and Kendall immediately shoved their phones into their pockets, and pushed out of the crowded vehicle.

The walk up into Grandma Mitchell's house was hardly romantic- each of the boys waddling as they hugged a suitcase tight into their chest, whining all the way.

"What's _in_ here?" Logan complained, regretting his offer to help the boys with their luggage. James's expression became thoughtful,

"Either my products," He said, groaning as he walked a few more steps, "or Carlos's rock collection." Logan turned to the Latino, who was nodding vigorously. Before the brunette could offer his words of disapproval, an elderly figure walked carefully out the door, then stationed herself at the top of the front steps.

"Well hello there, boys!" She said with a tired enthusiastic. Kendall was the first to smile back, already feeling the warmth of the older woman's presence. He loved the feeling, though it was almost more than he could take, his heart already a thousand times larger than usual.

"It's wonderful to see you all," The elderly woman grabbed each of the boys as they walked past, giving each of them a sloppy peck on the forehead.

In the same moment, the smaller members of Logan's family rushed into the house, abandoning their current game of capture the flag to greet the band members. Before Grandma Mitchell even removed her lips from the blonde's face, all four boys were pulled outside onto the playing field. Logan's cousins spoke energetically, all expressing their enthusiasm in the same high pitched squeal, their voices eventually morphing into one, loud slur of words.

"Kendall!" Scotty exclaimed, working through the crowd and wrapping himself around the blonde's long legs.

"Hey, buddy!" Kendall ripped the boy off his body, and gave him a quick hug, before literally throwing the boy back into the throng of smaller children. Just as he was about to walk over to the brunette, something wrapped around his shins for the second time in the same minute:

"Hey Kendall!" One of Logan's short and dark haired cousin exclaimed.

"Hi!" The blonde returned, not really sure who it was cutting off the circulation in his legs. He bent over, coming face to face with the little girl, whose mouth was bent up into a devious grin. The blonde had met the majority of Logan's relatives before- if not all of them- having gone to countless reunions and communions and Bar-Mitzvahs and family vacations together over the length of a 17 year long friendship. Kendall smirked as he recognized the girl to be Lucy, and then pulled her off and dropped her onto the grass with a "thud". Lucy recovered quite quickly, finding her feet nearly a moment later, and pointing an accusatory finger at the blonde.

"I heard you on the radio!"

"How… special for you." He said, having some idea of where the conversation was headed as he watched Lucy's eyes flicker over to her oldest cousin.

"Aren't you gonna give Logan his kiss?" She asked, eagerly. Everyone gasped, before erupting into a fit of giggles, including Carlos. The brunette's face paled, though before he could respond, Kendall's soft, moist lips were pressed up against his forehead, and a muscular arm had been draped around his shoulder. The boy dipped his head, a deep blush covering his face as everyone began to laugh even harder—everyone aside from James and Carlos, who didn't even notice, having already made their way to the tire swing.

"ME NEXT!" Lucy exclaimed, throwing herself into the blonde's arms, and giggling feverishly as he lightly touched his lips to her forehead.

Once everyone had recovered from the obnoxiously pure and brief display of affection, Scotty tried for the next few minutes to regain everyone's attention as they readied themselves for a new game.

"OK. GUYS. WE'RE ALL GONNA DO FREEZE TAG, NOW." Lucy asserted, assuming control when she failed to see the progress in her cousin's approach.

Kendall kept an arm around his friend, goose bumps pressing into his skin as he felt the boy leaning into his touch. The Latino crept up behind the pair and threw his arms around their shoulders, pushing them all into an awkward-semi-group hug.

"EXCEPT YOU GOTTA PRETEND THAT YOU'RE ON FIRE THE WHOLE TIME." She finished, throwing her fist into the air and waving frantically. The kids cheered, along with the energetic Latino, whose helmet was already strapped into place. Kendall pursed his lips, unsure of how a game like that would work, and Logan rolled his eyes.

"I don't wanna play that." One of the smallest of Logan's cousins complained. She turned her head, surprised to see James off by himself, admiring his own reflection in a pocket mirror as he swung on the tire swing.

"I'm gonna go see if he wants to play 'beauty parlor'." No one paid much attention to the pair as the handsome boy brushed his fingers through the little girl's hair, telling her she had to do so every day, or she'd grow up to look like Carlos.

Lucy lifted a hand up into the air, and right as she readied herself to wave the imaginary starting flag, the brunette's mother stepped out into the yard, wearing a frantic expression and oven-mits.

"LOGAN,"

The boy jumped, and then walked through the front door, following the woman into the kitchen at the cost of many disappointed Mitchells.

"The party's tomorrow," Mrs. Mitchell told the boy, shoving a broom into his chest. "Would you get your friends and start clearing out the basement like you promised?" The brunette sighed. He _had _told his mother that he'd spend the day helping her prepare for the party. The guest list shot up to a startling 136 in the last two or three days alone, what with all of these friends and family members calling at the last minute to ask if they could bring a date or a daughter or a homeless man who liked parties.

Grandma Mitchell would wave her hand each time and smile, "The more the merrier."

Needless to say, Mrs. Mitchell, who was doing everything including the cooking, was much less excited about suddenly having to do double all she would have initially.

"We don't have enough room up here anymore. I just need you guys to move everything to the side and get rid of any garbage that might be down there."

Logan peered through the window, somewhat disappointed to see that the game had gone on without him- Carlos having deemed himself the tagger. The brunette laughed silently, his eyes moving over to where Kendall stood, frozen in place, waiting for someone to unfreeze him so that he could rejoin the game.

"Maybe just get James or Kendall," Mrs. Mitchell commented, looking over her son's shoulder. "It's good that Carlos's got the kids under control."

"That's Carlos," Logan said with a smirk as he fished a phone out of his pocket. Carlos really was good with kids: As of now, he had them all rolling across the grass as he ran in circles, threatening to make them into snow cones if they tried to run. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly rethinking his statement.

Maybe Carlos was just crazy.

The brunette looked down, shaking his head as he typed out a message to Kendall, and then pressed "send".

**_Logan Mitchell (3:31pm): I need help cleaning the basement. _**

"I'm going to see if we've got any more table cloths in the coat closet." Said Mrs. Mitchell, giving her son an affectionate shoulder squeeze, and walking off into the opposite direction.

Logan smiled, and then turned his head to look out the window. The blonde was still frozen, obviously struggling to keep his balance, one knee in the air, both hands above his head. Logan laughed as the boy's thigh began to vibrate from the cell phone in his pocket, and his face distorted in obvious frustration.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Someone warned, as it looked for a moment like he was going to break his pose to answer it. Kendall rolled his eyes, wobbling slightly as he did so.

"_WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TAG ME ALREADY_?" He exclaimed.

* * *

><p>At 3:45, Kendall met his friend in the lower level of the elderly couple's abode.<p>

"Nice of you to finally show up," Logan said with a smile, running a damp rag down the side of a cabinet. The blonde frowned.

"Apparently fire-freeze tag has different rules," He explained, stumbling over a stack of boxes as he trenched closer to his friend, "…The most important of which being, that there are no actual rules."

Logan laughed, secretly having known that was how the game worked: It was merely an excuse for his family members to run in circles and pretend they were on fire.

Even so, it was adorable to watch the blonde try so hard to keep his balance.

Kendall exhaled, and then folded his arms across his chest.

"Oh..." The blonde said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as studied his soundings. The basement was obviously the spot where Grandpa and Grandma Mitchell put the belongings that had no real place or reason- or at least Kendall assumed, judging by the box of tea kettles that were balanced above a torn red love seat, and the book case that was over flowing with mismatched shoes and detached zippers.

"Looks like we've got a lot of work to do," The blonde announced, walking over to his friend.

The boy's face lit up as he spotted a record player sitting prominently on top of a stack of old newspapers. He played with it for a few moments before figuring out how to make it sing.

"Kendall, I don't think that things worked for years-" And right before Logan could finish his sentence, a sweet and scratchy song began to play from the old music box. Kendall laughed at his good fortune, and victoriously took the brunette's hand in his, spinning him like a ballerina. Logan nodded approvingly.

"You've got skill," He commented. Kendall held onto his hand, and then whipped the brunette out to the side before reeling him back in.

"I'm aware," He said, releasing the boy with a smile. Logan looked to the record player, and tilted his head, genuinely impressed by his friend.. Kendall took secret pride in the fact that he'd been able to make it work, and then grabbed the broom that was laying patiently on the red love seat, and gripped it tightly. He looked it up and down, before sighing, his attitude changing entirely.

"Logan," He said, not quite so chipper as he had been a moment ago, "I don't like cleaning."

Logan laughed, thinking back to his half of their shared bedroom at the Palm Woods—part of it was as well kept as any other hotel suite would be; the other looked as if someone had emptied all their belongings into a blender, and forgotten about the lid.

"Oh, but Kendall," He said, sarcastically, "You're so good at it." The blonde rolled his eyes, and then inattentively released his grip on the broom, letting it fall to the floor.

"Really Logan," He returned, wrapping his arms around the brunette, closing the small bit of space that previously lingered between them, "You're too kind."

The brunette dipped his head and tangled himself in the boy's grasp quite quickly- his fingers getting lost in his thick head of yellow hair, their foreheads touching. He laughed as Kendall smiled with only half his face and spun stiffly, imitating all the poised ball room savvy couples that they saw in the movies.

"Kendall!" Logan exclaimed, trying his best to sound irritated. He peeled one hand away as to slap it across the taller boy's shoulder, but Kendall found it quickly and locked it with his own. He moved his hand down from Logan's back, and placed it protectively on his hip, as he began to waltz to the crackling sounds of the 1950's. The brunette turned bright red, though didn't protest, as he secretly loved how goofily romantic it was being swept across the floor in an empty room. Kendall absorbed the other boy's reaction like a dry sponge, feeding off of his enthusiasm, and even going as far as to dip his friend.

"Careful!" Logan panicked, quickly bringing both hands around the back of the blonde's neck for support. Kendall laughed as he gently readjusted his hands, placing them on both sides of his waist. Just as if they were in a black and white movie, the blonde held his friend in place for a few moments, as they breathlessly caught the other's gaze. Logan felt his heart speed up—a side effect from the sudden surge of lust that coursed through his veins. He lowered his eyes, and placed them anxiously on the taller boy's lips. He wondered, as he'd done so many times in only the past few weeks, what they would taste like; how soft they would be; how well they would move with his….

The record player finally gave out, the music becoming slow and incomprehensible before dying entirely.

Now in absolute silence, the brunette pulled himself forward, and gently pressed their mouths together, reacting immediately to the sparks the shot up the length of his spine. He broke apart the moment he realized what he'd done, and dipped his eyes, blushing ferociously.

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, too embarrassed to make eye contact. Kendall tried desperately to kill the smile that was sweeping across his face.

"You should be," He said, doing his best impersonation of a snob as he swung his arms, bringing the smaller boy up and holding him in place. He watched as the brunette brought his eyes up, sheepishly meeting his gaze. Kendall laughed, though his expression became serious as he leaned in slowly, tilting his head to the side in the process. Logan closed his eyes as the blonde's lips pressed into his, softly at first, but then they started to move together in absolutely perfect sync. Logan hummed in delight as he crossed his arms around the boy's neck, pushing himself up onto his tippy toes and leaning as far into the blonde as he possibly could. Kendall detached his hands, and wrapped them lovingly around the boy's back.

Logan gently parted his lips, and Kendall laughed, amused by the willingness of his smaller friend. The blonde pulled back for just a moment, and then literally dove forward, shooting into the other boy's mouth and exploring everything with his tongue. Logan slid his hands across the blonde's semi-exposed chest and then dropped his hands onto the boy's shoulders, digging his fingernails into his flesh with an unintentional aggression. Kendall brought the boy closer against his chest and kissed his harder, the world around him stopping completely. They stayed in the same position for what seemed like forever- the brunette pressed up against the blonde, the taller boy holding him with a rough affection. Kendall broke apart after another minute or so, to his friend's obvious disappointment.

Logan made no effort to pick up his face after it had fallen. The blonde laughed, and then kissed his nose sweetly before pressing their foreheads together. Logan blushed, as he waited for his friend to say something.

"We should clean." He said softly, to the smaller boy's surprise. The brunette sighed, though didn't argue. He pushed himself up onto his tip toes and pressed their lips together for only a second. Kendall laughed, though he was momentarily paralyzed by the jolt of electricity that shot up his spine each time their soft skin touched.

"I really do love you." He said, with an intensity Logan couldn't quite place. The brunette blushed, though their eye contact didn't falter.

"I love you, too." He said, matching the severity in his friend's tone. Forgetting the statement he'd made just a moment before, Kendall leaned in again, taking the brunette into a wide armed embrace. Logan spun before their lips could touch, quickly snatching his broom off the floor and bopping his boyfriend on the head.

"Cleaning." He reiterated, walking off into the opposite direction. Kendall sighed as he followed his friend, taking a rag and a bucket that lay on the side with him.

Grandma Mitchell, standing just high enough on the staircase to remain invisible, smiled to herself before walking back up the steps. _I had a feeling there was something more going on there._


	16. Potato King

**Hola shippers! First I'd like to say that I am sincerely sorry for not updating this sooner; I really have no excuse. It was a combination of laziness and being busy and having no idea how to start this that delayed it for so long. I WILL HONESTLY TRY to update sooner, though. I know it was not fair to make you guys wait almost 3 months. But thank you for all your support and love even when it wasn't benig updated; I REALLY APRECIATE IT. **

**Secondly, THANK YOU GUYS FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND AMAZING. It makse my day to see that someone's put the story on alert or commented or favorited; YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I mean it; thank you so much. It makes me feel so happy. Really. **

**Btrlover21-Breakfree-Itrymybest-XxquietsingerXx-BigtimeStarwars-CoblynauRisen, Scarlett-RocKath-Girl-Miss-Invisible-Heartbreak-Rainy Dayz-and-Silver Dreams-Benjamin-Steven-Rawbbles-Anim3Fan4ever-Teagsiebabe85-SpidermanandBatmanLove-PerfectMirror14-BellaxLovexBTR-Ehbleh-BeingHannah923, Scarleyy-Marlushkla-Anon-CallusWyndry**

**OK AND LASTLY, ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER AND THANK YOU AGAIN xox**

* * *

><p>The party began at noon the next day with Gustavo and Kelly arriving fashionably late, though genuinely touched to have been included.<p>

"Grandma Mitchell!" Kelly greeted, leaning in to peck the older woman on the cheek.

"You must be Kelly," She returned. The assistant nodded politely, and then stepped to the side to make room for her boss.

"Hello," Gustavo greeted, holding out his hand. The woman shook it with a strong grip, and then leaned forward, almost pressing her lips to his ear,

"I hear you'be been shocking my Grandson and his friends with some remote control doo-higgey*." She said. Gustavo pulled back abruptly, the blood rushing to his generally colorless complexion.

"Oh," He replied, trying his best to appear casual, "Well yes, but it was completely contained and they were never in any actual danger—"

"You've got to show me where to get one; it would certainly spice things up in the bedroom. It must have for you two!" While the pair looked at the woman as if she had just made her escape from an asylum, Grandma Mitchell was really only trying to make conversation. Logan's stories made it sound as if Kelly and Gustavo had some sort of star-crossed lovers relationship, which the older woman found intriguing.

"We don't share a bedroom." Kelly said quickly, the anxiety apparent in her expression.

"So you make him sleep on the couch?" Grandma Mitchell assumed.

"We don't live together." Kelly said, trying to control her panic.

"Good for you, waiting until marriage. You don't see that often these days... though I would recommend hurrying up; you don't have much time left before all your eggs start drying up!" And with that, Grandma Mitchell was swept off into the crowd, leaving a very flustered Kelly Weinwright to pretend the last few seconds had been a strange hallucination. Gustavo, on the other hand, was flattered to have been mistaken for the beautiful woman's boyfriend, and a flattered Gustavo was slightly more irritating and slightly more self righteous.

"She thought we were a couple.-" He reminded her, with a pompous smirk.

"Don't." Kelly warned before walking off in the opposite direction.

In the mean time, Logan sat on the other side of the living room, his phone in his lap and his friends scattered around the house. Hardly fifteen minutes into the party and more than 50 people decorated the abode, with no respect or regard for personal space.

For example, just a few minutes earlier Logan had been alone in his room digging for dress shoes when an old man wandered in and demanded to see a menu.

"My room isn't a restaurant..." The brunette tried to explain, irritated that the "Off limits" sign he'd tacked onto his door had been ignored. The man shoved him to the side and then sprawled himself across Logan's bed.

"Well then you can just bring me a warm bowl of chowder while I take my nap."

Logan rolled his eyes and then descended down the stair case, with no intention of returning... and especially not with chowder.

_**Logan Mitchell (12:10pm): I hope I never get old...**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:10pm): i'm sure by the time we're our parents age  
>Kendall Knight (12:10pm): you'll have invented some magical smoothie thing thatll keep us young forever<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:11pm): I want to be a doctor, not a wizard.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:11pm): And a wonderful doctor u'll b  
>Kendall Knight (12:11pm): I wouldn't mind being a wizard tho..<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:11pm): I can see it**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:12pm): I swear  
>Kendall Knight (12:12pm): I checked the mail everyday when I was 11 for my acceptance letter to hogwarts<br>Kendall Knight (12:12pm): I was the ultimate potter-head**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:12pm): Did you really?**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:13pm): I did**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:13pm): That's adorable. Why didn't you ever tell me this?**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:13pm): Well as u can imagine  
>Kendall Knight (12:13pm): The letter did not come<br>Kendall Knight (12:13pm): ...it's not something i'm eager to talk about**_  
><em><strong>Kendall Knight (12:13pm): It also never came up..<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:14pm): Poor Kendall :( **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:15pm): I've persevered, tho!  
>Kendall Knight (12:15pm): I'm now on to my nxt big dream<br>Kendall Knight (12:15pm): of being a professional potato**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:15pm): I don't think that's a thing.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:15pm): Then I'll make it a thing, god dangit!  
>Kendall Knight (12:15pm): I'll build a beautiful potato palace<br>Kendall Knight (12:15pm): and then one day become the potato king**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:15pm): Are you being serious?**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:15pm): Mostly**_

Logan Mitchell (12:16pm): I see. So how do you plan to pay for our kid's public school tuition on a steady salary of hash browns and French fries...?

_**Kendall Knight (12:16pm): None sense!  
>Kendall Knight (12:16pm): Only the best for them!<br>Kendall Knight (12:16pm): Our children shall attend the finest potato academy in the entire world!**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:16pm): No kids of mine will attend a potato academy. **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:17pm): But they must!**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:17pm): No.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:18pm): But Logan, they must!**_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:18pm): Never! **_

_**Kendall Knight (12:18pm): U except the potato king's children to receive a public education?  
>Kendall Knight (12:18pm): Absurd<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (12:19pm): I might just leave you for the duchess of lettuce if you keep this up.**_

_**Kendall Knight (12:20pm): goodness  
>Kendall Knight (12:20pm): And to think you were this close to becoming the potato queen<strong>_

Logan laughed to himself, and then quickly stuffed his phone into his pocket as his Grandmother took the seat next to him on the sofa.

"Is there anyone you'd like to dance with, Logie?" She asked, her eyes wide and filled with enthusiastic concern.

Logan turned his head, pretending to scan the room, even though he could hardly see anything beyond the throng of party goers. His Grandmother had hired a local band to play in the dining room, and even though Logan was confident that not one person present recognized any songs, it didn't stop them from dancing. It was a sweet sight, the older couples pressed up against each other swaying in time to the music, the little kids twirling and spinning and collapsing on the floor when they were too dizzy to twirl for any longer.

Finally, the brunette held out his hand and gestured to the dancers with a smile,

"Sure, Grandma. Let's go." He said. The older woman rolled her eyes.

"Not _me_," She hissed, slapping his hand away. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows, surprised by the woman's rough reaction, though used to her extreme behavior. Logan once heard his mother call the woman a crossbreed between Betty White and a rabid squirrel.

"Try again, sweetheart." She said, making an effort to soften her tone. Logan shook his head and shrugged.

"Oh. Erh… I guess I could go find Emily…" He returned, referring to Scotty's little sister. Maybe she thought he'd been neglecting his cousins…?

"No, no, no." She touched his shoulder gently, "Who do _you _want to dance with?"

"Not one really, Grandma." The woman's face dropped slightly.

"_No _one?"

"I don't think so…"

"And you don't know where Kendall is?" Logan shrugged, failing to see the parallel between the two questions.

"He's around."

"Oh," She said with a sweet smile, "Alright. Well just remember, you've got my permission to dance with anyone you'd like." The older woman leaned in to give her somewhat confused grandson a peck on the cheek, and then turned to rejoin her party.

As the day progressed, Kendall and Logan didn't cross paths once, though they texted throughout the entirety of the event.

_**Logan Mitchell (1:19pm): That was weird**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:19pm): What was weird?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:20pm): I think my Grandma's trying to set me up**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:20pm): …What**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:20pm): She kept asking if I wanted to dance with someone**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:20pm): …  
>Kendall Knight (1:20pm): Tell her<br>Kendall Knight (1:21pm): "NO THANK U GRAMMA"  
>Kendall Knight (1:21pm): "BUT I DON'T THINK MY BOYFRIEND WOULD APROVE"<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:21pm): …Because I totally didn't tell you to keep our relationship on the DL**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:22pm): What is a DL?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:22pm): Down low. I told you, I need time to figure out how I'm going to tell my mother about us…**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:23pm): Right.  
>Kendall Knight (2:23pm): So In the mean time<br>Kendall Knight (1:23pm): U'll just dance w the stupid sluts ur Grandma picks out for u & I'll sit here and pretend I'm not dying from jealousy  
>Kendall Knight (1:24pm): Brilliant plan<br>Kendall Knight (1:24pm): Deserves a Grammy or something**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:25pm): First of all, my Grandmother didn't PICK OUT anyone for me to dance with… and I seriously doubt any "stupid slut" would want to come to an old person party, Kendall. Almost everyone here is over 70 or under 7. Secondly, you're not really getting jealous over something my Grandmother said, right? Oh, and third; you don't get a Grammy for good ideas, idiot. That would be the Nobel Prize, and even so, it's NOT a good idea. I need TIME to figure everything out, and you should be more respectful of that, Kendall. Jeez!**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:25pm): …Sorry**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:15pm): It's ok**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:16pm): Blerg  
>Kendall Knight (1:16pm): Where r u, anyway?<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:16pm): I'm upstairs. Are you still in the basement?**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:17pm): Yehp  
>Kendall Knight (1:17pm): I'll come meet you<br>Kendall Knight (1:18pm): WAIT, BETTER IDEA  
>Kendall Knight (1:18pm): We should go to ur room<br>Kendall Knight (1:19pm): Or something like that**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:19pm): Why…?**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:40pm): I was just trying to be friendly…  
>Kendall Knight (1:40pm): I thought ur lips were looking pretty lonely<br>Kendall Knight (1:40p): And I was thinking about introducing them to mine ;^***_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:40pm): Oh God.**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:41pm): :^* *^:**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:41pm): You think you're smooth, don't you?**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:42pm): I think therefore I am**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:42pm): You're crazy.**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:42pm): Crazy bout u ;^)**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:41pm): *Gags***_

_**Kendall Knight (1:45pm): *Hugs***_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:46pm): *Hugs back***_

_**Kendall Knight (1:46pm): *Hugs back really tight and THEN KISSES YOU***_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:47pm): No, we're not doing this**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:48pm): Doing what?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:48pm): No. Those sort of conversations always end up dirty.**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:48pm): What!  
>Kendall Knight (1:48pm): I don't even know what dirty means.<br>Kendall Knight (1:48pm): *Angel halo* **_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:48pm): No. Go away.**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:48pm): Virtual kiss first?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:49pm): No kisses.**_

_**Kendall Knight (1:49pm): No kisses for Kendall?**_

_**Logan Mitchell (1:50pm): No kisses for Kendall.**_

Kendall laughed to himself as he began to slip his phone back into his pocket. Right as the device met the denim, it vibrated again.

_**Mom (1:51pm): Kendall, please stop forwarding me these messages. I don't need to know what you two are doing all the time.**_

The boy's face paled as he went to his "sent" box to see that, again, he had also sent his mother the last few texts that went out to his boyfriend. _Oops._

_**Kendall Knight (1:51pm): ...sorry Mom...**_

"I guess I should be grateful that you're not hiding anything from me…" Said Mama Knight, who'd managed to push through the crowd of what had to consist of at least 50 more than the Mitchell's had ever anticipated. Kendall laughed nervously as his mother pulled him into a one armed embrace.

"Sorry about that…" Kendall mumbled.

"Sweetie, don't worry." The woman said gently, with the forgiveness only a mother could muster…. a mother who really, really didn't want to know the intimate details of her son's homosexual relationship with his best friend. Come to think of it, maybe it was just a desire not to dwell on the topic that made her shrug the incident off so easily. Either way, Kendall was grateful that she could forgive and forget and move on to something else.

"So… are you having a good time?" Mama Knight asked as she led her son to the dessert table.

"Yeah," Kendall said, filling his napkin with colorful cream pastries, "You?"

"Oh, yes." She returned, as she shifted her eyes to admire the crowd, "I lost Katie a while ago, though."

"I'd bet she's locked herself in a bathroom with her video game and a liter of soda."

"I wouldn't bet against you." Said Mrs. Knight, stealing one of her son's cream puffs and dropping it into her mouth, "You know, I haven't seen Logan once today, either"

"Me neither."

"Really? Because your conversation would have suggested otherwise..." Mrs. Knight laughed as Kendall's faced paled almost instantly, "I'm teasing; I didn't read them."

"…Really?"

"I didn't read _most _of them."

"Oh God." Said the blonde, hanging his head as his cheeks began to burn. Mrs. Knight touched her son's back affectionately.

"I'm glad you're happy though. That's really all that matters."

"Well, thanks. I guess." Kendall said reluctantly.

"What does Logan's mom think of all this?" Mrs. Knight asked, proud of herself for dealing with the situation so maturely. She just kept telling herself that it was Kendall's life to live, and as long as he was happy and healthy, nothing else mattered.

"We're… ah...waiting to tell her." Kendall said into his shirt collar.

"Kendall—"

"We're going to wait until the party's over…" He insisted, holding up his hand and then dropping it by his side, "Or… you know… maybe when we're all back in California—"

"Kendall." His mother interrupted, both hands on her hips, "It's not fair to leave her in the dark about this."

"But Logan isn't comfortable with—"

"I would be devastated had you kept this from me." Mrs. Knight said, realizing the truth of her words as they left her mouth. Though she would have preferred to have eased into the situation rather than dropped in head first, she appreciated her son's honesty, and had no doubt that eventually she would adjust completely. The thought of finding out months into the relationship broke her heart.

"But you're not—" Kendall tried.

"It's not fair to hide this from her."

"But we haven't told anyone yet—"

"Then start with her." She said, sternly. Kendall's face hardened and he pursed his lips. Obviously he'd lost.

"Oh… sweetie," Mrs. Knight said, her tone lighter than it had been before. Kendall was always impressed by how quickly she could transition from severe to sympathetic. "She deserves to know."

"Alright." They hugged and then went their separate ways; Mrs. Knight to look for Katie, though her efforts soon proved to be futile, and Kendall off to look for his friends and or more food.


	17. Cake

**Two chapters in one day LALALALALALALALAAa**

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, one of Logan's relatives opened his guitar case and sat himself down on a stool in front of the fireplace, grabbing the attention of those who were scattered about the living room. He began to play old folk songs no one recognized; the younger children soon realized they were too slow to dance to, so they dispersed pretty quickly. The older guests staid out of convenience, and would clap politely at the end of each song, even though the man was pretty talentless. Kendall staid because he had given up trying to find his friends, and he was too comfortable to move from the sofa.<p>

_**Kendall Knight (2:15pm): There's a bald guy in the living room singing songs about slavery**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:15pm): Are you serious?**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:15pm): Yes I am  
>Kendall Knight (2:15pm): He's pretty horrible<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:15pm): What does he look like? **_

_**Kendall Knight (2:16pm): Bald… no hair… naked scalp… **_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:16pm): …Kendall**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:17pm): hehehehe  
>Kendall Knight (2:18pm): Erh… furry brown mustache, square face, potbelly… <strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:18pm): That sounds like my uncle Lewis, but I'm not totally sure**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:18pm): he looks like a Lewis**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:18pm): How can someone 'look like a Lewis'?**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:18pm): Idk  
>Kendall Knight (2:18pm): I'm just trying to help, bro<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:19pm): He's my Dad's brother**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:19pm): Rlly?  
>Kendall Knight (2:20pm): They look nothing alike<strong>_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:21pm): Yeah. He shaves his head and lightens his facial hair**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:22pm): ..I can't tell if ur kidding or not**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:22pm): I'm being serious**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:22pm): …This man is my hero**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:22pm): …**_

_**Kendall Knight (2:22pm): …kidding**_

_**Logan Mitchell (2:23pm): Thank god….**_

Similar to his friend, Logan had since giving up on trying to enjoy himself and settled in one of his Grandmother's moldy arm chairs outside of the dining room.

"You boys did a wonderful job cleaning the basement!" Joanna said, coming up behind her son and giving him a firm pat on the back. Logan nervously hid his phone in his hand, and turned to smile at his mother.

"T-thanks!"

The woman looked beautiful in her fitted blue pants suit, though her dark eyes were sunken and the lines in her forehead were more prominent than usual. Logan assumed that his mother was running off of caffeine and the fumes from her hair dye at this point, as he knew for a fact that she hadn't slept in the past 36 hours; She'd been frantically running across town since 5 that morning, collecting the party essentials no one else had offered to pick up, such as extra bubbly cider, festive napkins, and a long vanilla sheet cake that could feed maybe 100 if the slices were cut really small.

"What do you think of the party so far?"

"It's great!"

"Oh good!" She said, with a stressful beam, "You think everyone's enjoying it?"

"Yeah!" The woman exhaled in relief.

"That's wonderful."

"Yeah."

"I just don't know if we're going to have enough cake."Mrs. Mitchell said, patting down her hair with a delicate hand.

"I'm sure we'll be fine."

"I hope so… I hope so." The frantic woman turned on her heel, and then disappeared into the crowd. Logan rolled his eyes, though his mother's panic was nothing new. No matter how many times someone offered to give her a hand, she waved them away and did everything herself, which contributed to her inevitable mental break, in which she would accuse everyone of doing nothing.

"Hey," Chirrped a familiar voice. Logan shifted slightly, semi surprised to see Carlos and James standing behind him holding red cups of ginger ale and plates of mini weenies.

"Hey," He said with a smile.

"Cool party." James commented, taking a sip of the bubbly liquid, "Where are the girls?" Logan's face fell slightly.

"The girls?"

"Yeah."

"I… James, there aren't going to be any girls here. These are all friends of my Grandparents."

"Oh." Said the pretty boy, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Logan rolled his eyes, and then turned his head to Carlos,

"Where have you guys been?"

"We just met up." Carlos answered, popping a mini hot dog into his mouth, "I've been playing with your cousins,"

"And I've been trying to find girls."

"Oh." Said Logan, not at all surprised by either response, "Have either of you guys seen Kendall?"

"I just saw him in the kitchen." Logan waved goodbye to his friends and descended into the next room.

When he entered the kitchen, he laughed to himself, as Kendall was currently engaged in a conversation with Judy, an oral hygienist. Though Judy was his mother's first cousin, Logan hadn't seen her more than 4 times in his entire life. He did know that the young woman would corner him and vent about her boyfriend's lack of consideration every time their paths crossed, though.

"…And I literally tell him everyday—_everyday_—not to DVR over my shows. And guess what he does?"

"He… DVR's over your shows?"

"He does! He does just that." Logan inwardly chuckled, and then subtly placed his hands on the back of his boyfriend's chair.

"Hi Logan," Judy said, her crazy eyes meeting the brunettes.

"Hey guys."

Kendall turned his head, recognizing the voice above his ear in an instant.

"Logan!" He exclaimed, going in for a hug but then remembering that they were both entirely in the closet. The hug turned into the most awkward of high fives, and Judy frowned, mumbling something about how her boyfriend only gave her high fours before moving into the next room.

"I've been trying to find you all day." Said Logan, biting into his lip to try and stifle his excitement.

"I've been trying to find you too… but then I gave up and ate cream puffs."

Logan laughed, having to hold himself back to avoid jumping up and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

"How'd you end up talking to Judy?" He asked, feeling himself move closer to the blonde, regardless.

"I… well I'm not totally sure." Kendall admitted as he awkwardly rubbed at his neck, "She sort of just… sat down next to me and started talking…"

"She does that..." Logan said, apologetically.

"Yeah…"

The boys watched each other, their expressions becoming equally hard and serious as they waited for their boyfriend to say something, though they both knew what the other was thinking.

"You know, I was just—" Logan began, awkwardly. Kendall moved forward in that same instant, pressing their lips together quickly before pulling away.

"Oops." He said as he dropped his eyes to the floor. The brunette wiped his mouth vigorously, just as if he had accidently licked a bathroom floor.

"_Kendall!" _Logan hissed.

"Sorry!" The blonde blurt, putting a hand over his mouth. Logan turned his head to ease his paranoia, but to his genuine dismay, his cousins had wondered into the kitchen just moments earlier, and had since made a semi circle around the couple. "Ooooohs!" and shrill giggles were all he could hear over his thumping heart.

"Oh god." Logan moaned, dropping his eyes, his face turning a vivid shade of scarlet. Kendall looked from the brunette to the unannounced audience the in an apologetic panic.

"Crap." He mumbled.

"You kissed him for real!" Daisy, who barley came up to the brunette's waist exclaimed. "On the mouth!" The kids snickered and sneered and clapped their hands together excitedly, cheering on the affectionate display. Logan, on the contrary, buried his head in his palms in obvious exasperation, leaving Kendall to deal with the situation himself.

"I… yes, ok." Stammered the blonde, looking desperately to the brunette who had since checked out. He dropped to his knees, coming all the way down to Daisy's eyelevel.

"You _mouth_ kissed!" She squeaked, brining her hands up to hide her mouth.

"Yes, but here's the thing—"

"You guys can't do that!" Scotty exclaimed, having been one of the few who hadn't found the situation amusing. Instead, the little boy seemed undeniably worked up, "You're _boys! _You can't mouth kiss other _boys!" _

"What do you mean, Scotty?" Kendall asked, slowly. Logan peeked his head out just a bit to watch the exchange, secretly thanking God it was only his younger cousins who had seen; At least they could be bribed into keeping quiet, unlike James or Gustavo or Logan's mother, who would never let them hear the end of it.

"I mean you _can't_ kiss other boys!" Scotty hissed, his face turning red, "You're not _allowed _to!"

"Why not?" Kendall asked with as much sincere curiosity as a school teacher who was trying to figure out why one student had dropped a bucket of woodchips down another's pants.

"Be-_cause!" _

"Do it again!" Said Lucy, her face stretched out into the widest, toothiest grin you'd ever seen. "Yeahs!" and squeals followed the statement, which made a shy laugh escape Kendall's thinly pursued lips. As if asking for permission, the blonde looked to his boyfriend, who had since revealed his face, and was trying to pretend he hadn't heard.

It went on like this for almost a minute before Logan rolled his eyes, and then pressed his lips to Kendall's so quickly, most of them had missed it.

Again with the "ooooh!"s.

"Are you guys in looove?" Daisy asked, her eyes bright and round as she extended the "o" for as long as her little lungs would allow.

"Yes." Said Kendall, shyly. When Logan nodded, the kids began to snicker, and then shift to the side to confirm they'd heard correctly with their fellow bystander. Once everyone had quieted down, Scotty stepped out of the crowd and looked straight up at Kendall.

"You guys are gross." He said, hatefully. The blonde's face fell slightly, and even though he tried to shield his hurt with a laugh, he was unsuccessful in his attempts.

"That's a mean thing to say." Logan said, shrinking down to his cousin's height, his eyebrows furrowed in genuine surprise.

"But boys aren't supposed to love other boys! Boys are supposed to love_ girls_."

"No one can tell you who to love, Scotty." Logan said gently and without even a hint of anger.

"But you're supposed to love _a girl."_

"But I don't."

"But that's not right." Scotty argued, his arms folded across his tiny chest.

"Says who?"

"I don't know." Scotty admitted in defeat. "Aren't you supposed to love a girl, though?" He asked, drained of all his confidence.

"SCOTTY'S STUPID." Someone exclaimed in an unbearably high pitched tone. The statement encouraged a chorus of "boo's" targeted at the little ginger boy. Scotty hung his head, realizing it was him against the majority.

"I love Kendall." Logan said, in the softest voice he could muster. Kendall felt his face flush, the sincerity in his friend's voice making his heart speed up and his palms sweat. He quickly dried them against his pants, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"And I love turtles!" Said Lucy, proudly.

"AND I LOVE UNICORNS!" Daisy exclaimed, throwing her hands up above her head. Scotty grimaced, as everyone began to list things they loved, which varied from Justin Bieber to tuna fish.

"So… you can love other boys?"

"You can love whoever you want."

To his genuine surprise, Scotty threw his arms around Logan's neck, and hugged him sweetly until Daisy pulled him off by latching her fingers into his shirt.

"Come on, stupid." She said, dragging him off and out the front door to start a new game of Capture the Flag.

When they were gone, Logan bravely took Kendall's hand.

"You're not afraid someone's going to see?"

"I saw we've got a few minutes before they come inside." Kendall laughed, slyly bringing his hands behind his boyfriend's back, and pulling him closer until their chests almost touched. Logan folded his finger's behind the blonde's neck, and pushed their foreheads together, affectionately.

"I love you."

"And I love turtles." Kendall said with a smirk.

"I don't see that working out too well." Logan returned, cocking a single eyebrow.

"Aren't you the one who said I could love whoever I want?"

"Only if that 'who' is me," Said Logan, moving forward until Kendall finally pressed their lips together. The brunette pushed himself as close to his friend as physically possible, shooting his tongue forward and assuming dominance, to their mutual surprise. The blonde wrapped his arms around the boy, not caring who saw as he walked his fingers down the length of his back to grip the brunette's buttocks.

In the distance, they vaguely heard the shrill gasp of a middle aged woman, followed by a "sploosh" against the tile, "Oh no; the cake!" and then a shrill, "_HORTENSE." _

When the pair broke apart, their eyes shifted from Mrs. Mitchell's crazy eyes, to the mess at her feet, to the little old woman standing patiently at her side, without even the slightest hint of surprise in her expression.

"Now, dear…" Grandma Mitchell said, rubbing her daughter's shaking shoulder with a feeble hand. Logan felt his eyes swell up with tears as he watched his mother's face distort in rage, hurt, surprise… He'd never seen her so worked up.

Kendall brought his attention down to the expensive, vanilla cake that the woman had dropped in shock. The pastry had been flipped outside down, chunks of frosting coating the previously spotless kitchen tile and the silver tray halfway across the floor. In any other circumstance, this might have been humorous. Sheepishly, the blonde brought his eyes up to his boyfriend's Grandmother, who seemed entirely unfazed by both

"Shh. It's alright," Cooed the older woman, sweetly, as she took Mrs. Mitchell into her arms in attempt to calm her down.

"Grandma… I'm… I'm so sorry…" Logan tried, feeling pathetic for having nothing more to say. The woman smiled and then waved her hand away, casually.

"Oh, it's alright; I don't really care for vanilla, anyhow."


	18. Mazal Tov, Moyshie!

**A/N: Oh lawhdy, this update is long over due... I love you all so much, please forgive me for being so bad at updating, and for the stupidity of this chapter. It's sort of ridiculous. **

**To my beautiful amazing reviewers, i love you all so much. THANK YOU A MILLION TIMES FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND LOVLEY AND ASDFGHJGFGDFADSGFDHG I JUST WISH I COULD GIVE YOU ALL MUFFINS OK. **

_**Teagsiebabe85, alloveragainielevatehigher,ilovesmesomekogan, jillesternapier91m mythoboy, btrlover21, hope for eternity, cosmicparasite, rainy dayz and silver dreams, breakfree, shogoki17, swaggin'allday, rawbbles, mr. president, nigelbtrlover24, SWACGleekfreak, callus wyndry, suppressedanonymous, Benjamin-Steven, Scarlett, Anim3fan4ever**_

* * *

><p>After the incident, Logan fled to his room, his hand in his face, and Kendall staid to help Grandma Mitchell scavenge what was left of the cake. Mrs. Mitchell shouted something incomprehensible at the blonde boy, before she marched into the next room, her cheeks flushed a passionate shade of red.<p>

"I'm… really sorry about all this…" Kendall began, as he swept the mess onto the silver tray with his hands, which were now coated in icing.

"If anything, I should apologize." Said the older woman, sweetly.

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, and then placed the tray on the counter top; it looked like a sand castle made of sugar and sharpie. _How sad,_ Kendall thought.

"I'm sorry she reacted so inappropriately." Grandma Mitchell said, smirking slightly.

"It's… well she had every right to… I mean…"

"I'm going to go talk to her." Said the old lady, putting a light hand on the boy's shoulder, "Maybe you could go talk to Logan." With that, she gave her grandson's boyfriend a soft peck on his cheek, and hobbled into the next room.

**_Kendall Knight (3:30pm): Hey Logs_**

Kendall exhaled heavily as he sat down on a couch, and curled his knees into his chest.

**_Logan Mitchell (3:30pm): Hi_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:30pm): U ok?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:31pm): Never better._**

Kendall rolled his eyes, though he understood that Logan had every right to be upset. Kendall clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth as he moved his attention back down to the phone.

**_Kendall Knight (3:32pm): Everything's going to be ok, Logie _**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:32pm): Wow, you're a fortune teller now? Cool. _**

Kendall laughed, more out of surprise than humor, though.

**_Kendall Knight (3:36pm): Logan. You need to relax_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:35pm): I am relaxed. _**

**_Kendall Knight (3:35pm): im serious  
>Kendall Knight (3:35pm): it's not a big deal<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:35pm): I know._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:35p): So relax_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:35pm): I am_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:35pm): no ur not_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:36pm): I AM_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:36pm): Lying?  
>Kendall Knight (3:36pm): Yes u r :^|<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:36pm): KENDALL  
>Logan Mitchell (3:36pm): I<br>Logan Mitchell (3:36pm): AM  
>Logan Mitchell (3:36pm): RELAXED<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (3:36pm): …  
>Kendall Knight (3:37pm): Well obviously.. <em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:37pm): Can you please stop texting me for a little while?_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:37pm): What?  
>Kendall Knight (3:37pm): Y?<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:38pm): I don't really feel like talking right now._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:38pm): :^(  
>Kendall Knight (3:38pm): No i cannot<br>Kendall Knight (3:38pm): but thank u for asking :^P_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:38pm): I'm serious. Stop. _**

**_Kendall Knight (3:38pm): im serious. Stop_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:38pm): Kendall, really._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:38pm): Kendall, rlly_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:38pm): That's not funny._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:39pm): That's not funny_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:39pm): STOP IT. _**

**_Kendall Knight (3:39pm): STOP IT_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:39pm): Fine_**

**_Kendall Knight (3:39pm): fine_**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:40pm): I'm not answering anymore._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:40pm): im not answering anymore  
>Kendall Knight (3:49pm): Logiekins?<br>Kendall Knight (3:53): Sugar Booger?  
>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): BABY COME BACK<br>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): U CAN BLAME IT ALLLL  
>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): ON MEEEEEEE!<br>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): BABY COME BACK  
>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): U CAN BLAME IT ALLLLLLLLLLLLL<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:53pm): Just for the record, I do. _**

**_Kendall Knight (3:53pm): ON MEEEEEEE!1!  
>Kendall Knight (3:53pm): Yay!<br>Kendall Knight (3:54pm): u replied!  
>Kendall Knight (3:54pm): wait do what? <em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (3:54pm): Nothing. Forget it._**

**_Kendall Knight (3:55pm): what?  
>Kendall Knight (3:58pm): Logan?<br>Kendall Knight (4:03pm): Logan, do what?_**

_**Logan Mitchell (4:04pm): Look back in your texts.**_

**_Kendall Knight (4:04pm): …Im lost_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:05pm): I believe you sang it._**

**_Kendall Knight (4:04pm): I sang it..?  
>Kendall Knight (4:04pm): Wait<br>Kendall Knight (4:04pm): …u blame it all on me?  
>Kendall Knight (4:11pm): logan?<br>Kendall Knight (4:14pm): can u stop disappearing, plz?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:15pm): What._**

**_Kendall Knight (4:15pm): U blame me for what happened?  
>Kendall Knight (4:21pm): HELLO? <em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:22pm): No, just forget it. _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:22pm): …r u kidding?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:22pm): Do I really seem like I'm in a joking mood?_**

**_Kendall Knight (4:22pm): How could u blame this on me?  
>Kendall Knight (4:30pm): U kno it's really hard to have a conversation when the person ur talking to stops replying… <em>**

The blonde boy shut his phone with almost enough force to break it, and then forced it into his pants pocket.

_Stupid Logan._

Kendall put a hand over his mouth and huffed loudly, his frustration only increasing as he thought about the situation more. _Stupid Logan_. It wasn't his fault! Not entirley, at least... it was more of a group effort, really. His mind went blank as the device began to shake against his thigh. He reached his hand into his pocket with a numb eagerness, though disappointment settled in when he realized it was only a message from his mother.

**_Mom (4:31pm): Sweetie, come down if you want cake _**

With a groan, Kendall deleted the text and opened a new message to send to his boyfriend.

**_Kendall Knight (4:31pm): They're cutting the cake now btw…_**

**_Kendall Knight (4:45pm): Stop being a jerk & come downstairs_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:45pm): No._**

**_Kendall Knight (4:45pm): R u serious?  
>Kendall Knight (4:45pm): Ur grandma's going to be heart broken<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:45pm): She's got 14 Grandkids; she won't miss 1. _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:45pm): I can't beleeve u_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:46p): believe* _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:46pm): U're going to let this ruin the party?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:47pm) Oh, I'm sorry; didn't we do that earlier?_**

**_Kendall Knight (4:47pm): Ruin the party?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): Why, yes._**

**_Kendall Knight (4:47pm): …  
>Kendall Knight (4:47pm): ur joking<em>**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): I am,  
>Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): It was actually an individual effort on your part.<br>Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): Congratulations. _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:47pm): …Ur being ridiculous._**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): I'm just being realistic, unlike yourself. _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:47pm): R u seriously this upset?_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:47pm): No. I'm thrilled that uv'e just about ruined my life. Thanks, sweetie pie. _**

**_Kendall Knight (4:48pm): Holy crap  
>Kendall Knight (4:48pm): I can't take this anymore<br>Kendall Knight (4:48pm): I'm sorry Logan  
>Kendall Knight (4:48pm): if ur going to b like this I cant take it<br>Kendall Knight (4:48pm); were through. Im sorry _**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:48pm): We're*_**

**_Kendall Knight (4:48pm): Please stop txting me_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:48pm): Fine. Gladly.  
>Logan Mitchell (4:50pm): You know, I was going to say the same thing.<br>Logan Mitchell (4:52pm): This is a lot better this way. I'm really glad you said that.  
>Logan Mitchell (4:53pm): Everything was FINE before you decided to tell me that you loved me.<br>Logan Mitchell (4:54pm): That's the problem with you. You don't have a censor and you never think of the consequences._**

**_Kendall Knight (4:55pm): I thought you were going to stop texting me_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:55pm): I AM.  
>Logan Mitchell (4:55pm): You're so immature.<br>Logan Mitchell (4:56pm): I can't BELIEVE the drama that's come out of this.  
>Logan Mitchell (4:57pm): Nice going. Really good job, making my life even MORE stress filled.<br>Logan Mitchell (4:57pm): And you want to know what else? _**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:58pm): Are you kidding me. _**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Loga n Mitchell (4:58pm): _****_Kendall_**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:58pm): _****_You BLOCKED me?_**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:58pm): _****_Why the heck would you BLOCK me?_**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:59pm): _****_Wow. So mature. _**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (4:59pm): Wow_**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (5:00pm): _****_Fine. I was going to block you anyway._**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (5:01pm): SO MATURE. YOU MUST BE PROUD OF YOURSELF._**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (5:01pm): Kendall?_**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked_**

**_Logan Mitchell (5:01pm): Fine. Whatever. I don't care. Bye. _**

**_Error 459: Transaction failure at service or Service Blocked. Attempts to this service have exceeded message limit. Service is now permanently blocked. _**

"Logan," Said Mrs. Mitchell, as she slowly pushed her small figure through the bedroom door. The brunette looked up, his face turning an immediate shade of red as he dropped the phone into his lap in a slight panic. He was currently sitting Indian style on top of his mattress with a pillow and a cell phone on top of his crotch.

"…Shouldn't you be cutting the cake?" He asked, speaking into his hand as he held it up over his face. He looked down, up, out the window—anywhere but at his mother. Mrs. Mitchell pursed her lips, and proceeded as if Logan hadn't said anything.

"When were you going to tell me." She asked, her voice void of any emotion. The brunette shrugged, and hugged the pillow into his chest like a little boy clinging onto his mother.

"Logan." She said, raising her voice slightly. He sighed, and then turned his head to completely look out the window. Mrs. Mitchell bit the inside of her cheek in visible aggravation.

"We need to get downstairs." She said, extremely business like, "We'll talk about this later."

"I'm going to stay—"

_"Logan."_ She warned, suggesting that he didn't have a choice in the matter. The boy sighed, and followed his mother down the stairs, feeling very similar to his 5 year oldself.

Down in the livning room, hundreds of people gathered around the last minute pastry Mrs. Mitchell's sister picked up from the supermarket—an impressive velvet cake that had, "Mazal Tov, Moyshie!" written in black frosting across the top. According to the chef, someone was supposed to have picked up the cake earlier that morning, and since it was just sitting there hours after it's designated time, it was up for grabs. No one at the party seemed to mind—cake is cake, after all.

"_Happy anniversary…" _The crowd began, each starting at different times and on different keys to different tunes. No one knew what was supposed to be sung at an anniversary, though by nothing more than instinct, when people see cake, they generally sing. About a minute later, Logan shuffled onto the scene, finding space between James and an old man, and joining in halfheartedly. When the song ended, the throng dispersed, and Logan made for the stairs. There was no way he was going to hang around and maybe bump into Kendall.

"Wait!" James called, grabbing onto the smaller boy's shirt collar and pulling him back into place. Unfortunately, he wasn't as fast as he thought himself to be.

"What." Logan asked, miserably. The pretty boy furrowed his eyebrows, and then brushed his fingers through his long, silk hair.

"Dude, I haven't seen you all day! Where are you running off to?"

"I don't—"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen me all day either!" James exclaimed, cutting his friend off completely. He pulled a cell phone out of his pants pocket and handed it to Logan. The brunette took it, confusion and disinterest written like ink across his expression as he waited for further instruction.

"Take a picture of me so I can see how I look!" James ordered, as if his actions had made it obvious.

"Take a picture-? James, why don't you just find a mirror—" Logan tried to suggest. As James struck up a pose, the smart boy realized he would have better luck arguing with a wall, and held the phone as if it were a camera.

"Alright, say cheese…" He said, blandly. Right as he moved his finger to click the "ok" button, the "new message" box bounced across the screen, obstructing Logan's view of his attractive friend. Apparently, James's texts were set to open automatically, and before the brunette could press, "ignore", his eyes caught glimpse of the message.

**_Kendall Knight (5:16pm): Getting cake with Carlos. Y, where r u?_**

Logan felt his chest tighten. _Kendall_? _Ugh. Stupid_ _Kendall. Stupid Kendall eating stupid cake with stupid Carlos_. Without thinking, Logan opened up a new message and began to type out a reply.

_"_Did you take it yet?" James asked through clenched teeth, pose entirely still intact.

"Oh." Logan said, not moving his eyes from the phone, "Yeah… it's just… " He quickly reread the currently illegible text, and then pursed his lips. He needed more time. "I need to take another… because… erh… the lighting wasn't great?"

"Oh." James returned, his smile fading slightly. "Should we move somewhere else?"

"Sure, yeah, that's fine." Said the brunette, his fingers moving quickly across the keyboard. The pretty boy led his friend into a different part of the room, and reconstructed his pose.

"Ok, ready!" He said, revealing all his teeth a second time. Logan bit his lip, as he erased everything he'd written. He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say to Kendall, though he knew that whatever he did, it needed to sound like it was coming from James. If the blonde wouldn't talk to him directly, he'd certainly talk to their pompous, more attractive friend.

"Just a sec," Logan told his friend, as he typed something new, trying to move as quickly as he could.

**_James Diamond (5:18pm): Oh wow. That's cool. I smell really good. So I heard you blocked Logan?_**

"Did you take it yet?"

"Yeah," Logan said slowly, as he watched the little envelope icon circle around a tiny globe before the word "SENT" flew across the screen.

"Let me see it then," Said James, reaching forward to grab the phone.

"NO!" Logan hollered, hiding it close into his chest. The pretty boy blinked once.

"I just… erh… you… I just don't think you're going to like how it came out…"

"What?" James asked, his face turning pale, putting a hand up to linger on his cheek.

"I… erh… I just think you should maybe run upstairs and fix your hair first. And then we can try this again as soon as you're done—" Before Logan was entirely finished speaking, James had sprinted off into the other direction, probably headed for the staircase. Logan inwardly sighed, so suddenly grateful for his friend's narcissism.

_Just in time, too_. He thought, as he opened the latest message from Kendall.

**_Kendall Knight (5:21pm): I'm sad they haven't invented a "smell ur friend app yet"_**

**_Kendall Knight (5:21pm): & wut? R u w logan now? _**

Logan rotated his head, as to make sure no one was around. He peered his head into the next room, his nerves calming slightly when he failed to see anyone he recognized. With a smooth breath, Logan congratulated himself on his stealth and continued the conversation.

**_James Diamond (5:23pm): No. You know. He just told me about it. I don't know. Why'd you block him? _**

**_Kendall Knight (5:24pm): I don't rlly want to get into it, James…  
>Kendall Knight (5:25pm): where r u?<br>Kendall Knight (5:25pm): Me and Carlos were just invited to play capture the flag  
>Kendall Knight (5:26pm): comeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee playyyyyyyyyyy with usssssssssssssssssssss jamesssssssssssssssssssss<em>**

**_James Diamond (5:27pm): I don't want to _**

_-Erh—_

**_James Diamond (5:28pm): mess up my hair. Or anything._**

**_Kendall Knight (5:28pm): Poo. :^(  
>Kendall Knight (5:28pm): ill c u later then<em>**

**_James Diamond (5:29pm): WAIT_**

**_Kendall Knight (5:30pm): …yes? _**

Logan sighed, as the realization of what he'd done began to set in. It wasn't Kendall's fault. Nothing was Kendall's fault; not even the kiss in the kitchen or the blunt admition on the radio or the time he gave everyone in their first grade class food poisoning after peeing in the cupcake batter that one time.

They were a couple; they were a team, and any mistakes they made, they made together. It was Logan's fault his mother freaked out, and he tried to shift the blame entirely on the only person who'd stick by his side through thick and thin. He couldn't lose him; he had to fix this.

**_James Diamond (5:31pm): You should unblock Logan. And talk to him.  
>James Diamond (5:31pm): And work things out.<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (5:32pm): James, u don't kno wut ur talking about_**

**_James Diamond (5:32pm): I bet he's really sorry for everything that happened. And I bet he'll never hurt you again. _**

**_Kendall Knight (5:32pm): Logan told u, didn't he… _**

**_James Diamond (5:33pm): Kendall please, just talk to him. _**

**_Kendall Knight (5:33pm): …how much did Logan tell u?_**

**_James Diamond (5:33pm): It doesn't matter, just talk to him. _**

**_Kendall Knight (5:34pm): I don't know, I just need some time I guess_**

**_James Diamond (5:34pm): I understand._**

**_Kendall Knight (5:35pm): right  
>Kendall Knight (5:35pm): thanks james<em>**

**_James Diamond (5:36pm): No problem Kendall. _**

**_Kendall Knight (5:36pm): its actually sort of nice talk some sense into me… :^)_**

**_James Diamond (5:37pm): So you're going to unblock Logan?_**

**_Kendall Knight (5:37pm): once I figure out how to :^P _**

**_James Diamond (5:38pm): Atta boy :^)_**

**_Kendall Knight (5:39pm): lol  
>Kendall Knight (5:39pm): um, James?<br>Kendall Knight (5:40pm): …How much did Logan tell you?_**

Logan felt his face pale.

**_James Diamond (5:41pm): Oh, you know, not a lot. I don't know. I don't really know what's happening. I don't know, you know, whatever._**

**_Kendall Knight (5:41pm): I thought we'd agreed we were going to tell everyone together  
>Kendall Knight (5:42pm): which sort of pisses me a little<br>Kendall Knight (5:43pm): Idk. Myb he just needed someone to talk to  
>Kendall Knight (5:44pm): I really appreciate u being so cool about this though<em>**

**_Kendall Knight (5:44pm): Idk. It's just kind of hard _**

Before Logan could respond, James returned with his hair slicked neatly against his forehead, and yanked the phone out of his friend's hand.

"My hair looked _fine, _thank you." He said, as he moved his fingers across the screen to find the photo album. After a few seconds of scrolling through the contents, he threw his hands up into the air and rolled his eyes.

"Logan, you loser! You didn't even _take _the picture!" Logan pursed his lips and shrugged apologetically.

"I don't know how to…" He lied, awkwardly. The brunette watched as James held the phone in front of his face, smiled vigorously, and snapped a photo of himself.

"_That's _how you do it." James explained, as he flipped the phone over and revealed the screen, the pretty boy's current expression perfectly matching that of virtual James's.

"Ah. Thank you." The brunette said, blandly, "Listen, James, I think I'm going to go find Kendall—"

"Kendall? Oh, good, he finally texted me back..." James returned, before his friend could finish. As the boy read the message, Logan felt his face drain of any color. _I forgot to delete the texts. _He remembered, his heart thrusting painfully against his chest. _Oh my god—_

**_Kendall Knight (5:44pm): He doesn't want to tell anyone that we're dating, yet. we're pretty much both completely in the closet. _**

Logan watched as his friend's face contorted in confusion.

"J-J-James… I... I can explain…" He stuttered, in a desperate attempt to justify whatever it was he'd just read.

**"**How is _that_ a response to, 'where r u?'?" James asked, in obvious exasperation. Logan clicked his tongue to the roof of his mouth, remembering that the first text to come through on the pretty boy's phone had been, 'getting cake with Carlos.'

"Um... maybe—maybe it was a joke. He's probably just kidding, I bet…"

"You think?" James asked, cocking a single eyebrow doubtfully. As ridiculous an explanation as it was, Logan could tell it was what the pretty boy wanted to believe. So he kept pushing.

"Yeah!" He said, his voice a little too high pitched, "Yeah, he's totally… joking. About something. Haha. What a kidder. That's a good one…" For some reason, James followed Logan's lead and began to laugh, though his laugh was soft and handsome and genuine, opposed to Logan's which was forced and rough and desperate.

"That_ is_ a good one!" James agreed, as he typed, "**Lol, hahahahaha" **into the text box and sent it. With a single nod if his head, Logan sprinted off into the other direction, desperately scanning the room to find what he presumed would be a very pissed off and confused Kendall.


End file.
